Dachau
by Jayne Stark
Summary: *YmirxChrista/AU* Corre el año de 1938, las revueltas civiles invaden el territorio alemán. Es en una de ellas, donde Christa Renz es apresada por las fuerzas del III Reich y llevada a Dachau, un campo de concentración en el que encuentra a la única persona que podría ponerla a salvo.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Prólogo**

"¿Porque a mí?"

Lo ha preguntado durante varias horas, una y otra vez: una por cada salto del vehículo inservible, una por cada sollozo a su alrededor, una por sus propios jadeos vacilantes. Su mente, normalmente llena de bondad y comprensión, se hunde en un maremoto interminable de angustia representado con diligencia en tres palabras:

"¿Porque a mí?"

Mantiene la cabeza gacha a pesar de que, en aquella espesa negrura, su visión resulta inservible. Juega con sus dedos, con la esperanza de que aquello la abstenga de pensar en algo más.

Todos a su alrededor rezan con voz ahogada y ella, mas por inercia que por fe, lo hace también.

"¿Porque a mí?"

Toca su rostro, buscando tal vez infundirse valor a través del manchón oscuro que cubre su ojo izquierdo, a juego con el labio roto que ha comenzado a sanar.

No es estúpida, sabe que, comparado a los horrores que vio en su frenética huida, un par de golpes en el rostro eran, de hecho, un castigo benévolo o incluso el equivalente a una suave caricia.

Quiere llorar pero le es imposible, sus lagrimas se agotaron hace días; los recuerda a todos, niños, mujeres, ancianos, todos tratando de huir del pandemónium, todos cayendo uno tras otro.

Marco, un chico que ella conocía, era uno de ellos…

"¿Por qué a él?" Se pregunta inconsciente.

Deja de jugar con sus dedos pues, al entrar a este punto, cualquier método de distracción le será inútil.

Mientras emite sollozos secos, una parte de ella, la más oscura quizá, pregunta si todo esto vale la pena; asiente en la oscuridad sin pensarlo dos veces, todo ha valido la pena.

Piensa en su padre (o la persona a la que llama "padre"), piensa en su amiga Sasha, de la que no tiene noticias, piensa en ella misma y en lo que hará cuando el camión de carga se detenga.

Comienza a temblar, pero no a temer. El miedo ha estado con ella desde que la puerta de su hogar fue derribada; lo que sea que sea el miedo, se ha fundido en su ser. No tiene miedo. Toda ella es miedo.

-¡Bajen, basuras!- No sintió el camión detenerse, no sintió sus ojos fuertemente cerrados hasta que se vio obligada a abrirlos -¿No me escucharon? ¡He dicho que bajen!

Nadie se mueve, siendo ella la única con la suficiente voluntad para mirar a su alrededor y preguntarse qué está pasando. Con dificultad acostumbra sus ojos a la tenue luz, acomoda un mechón de su cabello rubio y sus orbes azules se posan en el soldado.

Rubio y de semblante duro, sus manos tiemblan contra su voluntad.

Lo conoce, lo recuerda. Fue él quien la apartó de aquellos hombres civiles que la atacaban en las calles y que, de no haber llegado a tiempo, le habrían hecho mucho mas.

Traga saliva y, con algo de alivio, se dispone a encararlo.

Sus piernas tiemblan. Con su pequeña estatura, se las arregla para pasar entre los prisioneros; el soldado, que desvía la mirada al reconocerla, le ayuda a bajar, tal vez de forma brusca pero no sin cierta gentileza paradójica que logra desconcertarla.

A penas suelta la temblorosa mano del hombre, comienza a recorrer el camino indicado hacia la formación de prisioneros.

Todas las miradas se clavan en su espalda, en su rostro y en sus pechos, algunas lascivas, otras simplemente curiosas. Escucha los murmullos emocionados de los soldados y, por intuición, sabe que hablan de ella.

Todos esos murmullos le asustan e incomodan. Si bien, ella siempre ha sido muy hermosa, se pregunta si son sus rasgos completamente arios, o el hecho de que no sea judía, lo que atrae las miradas de los hombres que resguardan el infame campo de trabajo de Dachau.

Corre el año de 1938, el régimen Nacionalsocialista, al mando de Adolf Hitler, toma fuerza y las revueltas civiles en defensa de la supremacía alemana comienzan a gestionarse. Es en una de ellas, que mas tarde se conocerá como _"La Noche de los Cristales Rotos"_, donde ella, Christa Renz, ciudadana del imperio alemán, es apresada por las fuerzas del III Reich.

Christa gira al escuchar un estruendo. Uno de los soldados, impaciente, arrastró a un anciano fuera del vehículo de carga, y este, al no poder mantenerse en pie, cayó de costado al suelo en medio de un crujido descomunal.

Piensa en correr, piensa en auxiliarlo de inmediato, pero ese soldado, aquel que parecía tener una especial simpatía hacia ella, la sujeta con fuerza del brazo, casi logrando lastimarla.

-Recuerda porque estás aquí...- Le susurra con cuidado. Ella asiente y seca las lagrimas que creyó no poder derramar.

Él tiene razón. El impulso de defender lo indefendible la había arrastrado a esa prisión, su costumbre de pensar en los demás le había negado todos sus privilegios raciales; pero no lo malentiendan, no se arrepentía de nada, así era Christa Renz.

"_Una diosa dispuesta a sacrificarse por sus fieles_" Así la llamo Sasha, luego de que convenciera al señor Braus de que había sido ella, y no su glotona hija, la que devoró las piezas de pan destinadas a ser la cena de tres noches.

Ayudar a los demás sin importar su propio bienestar, así era la diosa.

Incluso ahora, en esa situación tan lamentable, la diosa se preocupa por sus fieles.

Con disimulo mira hacia atrás. Conoce al anciano, le basta una mirada para reconocer en él a uno de sus vecinos, un profesor jubilado, alemán de nacimiento y judío por convicción. Cada golpe que el viejo recibe le duele en el alma y, antes de que todo empeore, decide que, nuevamente, debe actuar.

Estruja la tela de su otrora blanca camisa buscando el valor que le hace falta, en sus ojos se refleja aquella mirada audaz que solo surge de vez en cuando, observa las tropas a su alrededor, observa al soldado a su lado y ve una oportunidad.

¿Qué pasaría si, de pronto, le arrebata el arma al distraído hombre que la escolta? Si, la matarían sin duda, pero eso no era importante.

¿Les daría a los prisioneros suficiente tiempo para huir? Posiblemente, posiblemente no, pero los más rápidos sin duda lo lograrían pues, poniendo un pie fuera del complejo, los lugares para ocultarse abundan.

Desliza su mano en dirección al arma del hombre, nadie la ve, el sudor corre por su frente, roza el metal y cree que aquello terminara pronto…

Entonces, la cabeza del anciano estalla.

El uniforme de los soldados que rodean al viejo se impregnan de sangre y pequeños trozos grises que hacen que Christa emita un grito ahogado de horror; los prisioneros judíos gritan desesperados mientras buscan, torpemente, protección contra las balas.

Renz retrocede, la mirada decidida con la que moldeaba sus planes se quiebra en un cuadro de pánico y angustia, cae de rodillas y comienza a temblar, observando los restos sanguinolentos de lo que alguna vez fue un dulce anciano.

No siente los pasos detrás de ella, no siente el brazo desconocido rodeando su cintura, alzándola para ponerla de pie y, por supuesto, no siente el cañón del arma hasta que esta roza su sien.

Siente algo húmedo recorriendo su oreja (una lengua, supone), un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo a través de su espina dorsal.

-Oh…- Escucha tras ella – Tus prisioneros son interesantes, Reiner - Una mano cubierta por un guante de cuero acaricia su vientre, el arma recorre el camino desde su sien a su mejilla – Tener las agallas para robarle el arma a un miembro de la SS no es algo convencional…

La voz es ronca y potente, mordaz y maliciosa como ninguna que haya escuchado antes. Le es difícil relacionar ese sonido tan ambiguo con un género en especial, así que, por sus acciones, asume que se trata de un varón, tal vez un joven militante con aires de grandeza.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Reiner, el soldado gentil, chasquea la lengua con molestia, Christa lo mira suplicante mientras el cañón del arma hace pequeños círculos en su mejilla. Por suerte para ella, el cañón abandona su puesto para señalarlo a él, a Reiner, mas como un gesto distraído que como una amenaza real.

El lugar al que apunta era obvio: la funda de su arma.

-¿Ves alguna diferencia, idiota?– Si, incluso ella lo nota, en su intento de robar el objeto, lo había dejado ligera pero notoriamente fuera de su sitio original. Siente el frio sudor recorrer su rostro mientras la mano que se posaba en su vientre comienza a subir con extrema lentitud.

De pronto, esa mano se apodera de su seno derecho, lo aprieta y moldea con fuerza, con tanta que la inocencia de Renz la llevo a pensar que el objetivo de todo eso era arrancárselo brutalmente.

-La próxima vez, Reiner- Dice en tono mordaz sin abandonar en ningún momento el jugueteo con sus pechos –Ponle más atención a sus manos que a su busto, o los altos mandos no estarán contentos contigo.

Antes de que el hombre tenga oportunidad alguna para replicar, aquella persona de voz mordaz toma del brazo a la joven rubia obligándola a seguir sus pasos.

Camina tras él (o lo que supone que es un "él"), camina a grandes zancadas que apenas y puede seguir. Lo observa con más detenimiento, es alto y esbelto, con una cabellera castaña ligeramente larga arreglada en una coleta.

Sus pechos aun duelen y, el solo recuerdo de aquellos hombres que habían intentado agredirla el día de su captura, provoca que un terror desbordante haga añicos su compostura.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas; no quiere sollozar, no quiere llamar su atención. Tiene miedo, más del que tenía hasta hace unos minutos mientras se encontraba inmersa en la oscuridad suplicándole a un Dios en el que no cree.

Es ese miedo anormal lo que la obliga a emitir ese sonido que golpea sus propios oídos como una sentencia de muerte.

El desconocido se detiene, ella, llena de terror, también lo hace; cierra los ojos con fuerza, escucha los pequeños sonidos, producidos por el roce de la tela, que indican que el desconocido se gira para encararla.

-Mírame- Una mano cubierta de un guante de cuero levanta con cuidado su barbilla, es esa respiración acompasada, tan cerca de ella, la que la incita a obedecer –Bien hecho…

Esos orbes marrones la miran fijamente. Sin darse cuenta, sus lagrimas dejan de correr, otra mano se dedica a limpiar los ríos que el llanto ha dejado en sus mejillas; siente un énfasis en aquella zona de su ojo izquierdo mas oscura que el resto de su piel. Ve una pequeña sonrisa en aquel rostro frio cubierto de pecas, y la comprensión que encontró en ese gesto supera todas sus expectativas. Por un momento, mientras esos sentimientos encontrados se aglutinan en su ser, siente la necesidad de devolverle la sonrisa.

Pero eso es demasiado y lo sabe.

-¡Ymir!- Escucha la voz de Reiner y, de inmediato, el semblante tranquilizador que observa se transforma en aquella fría mascara que se encargó de jalar el gatillo del arma, y en la misma persona que había colocado aquella arma en su sien.-¿Qué le harás?

Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse, pero esos orbes marrones que se clavan en ella son distintos ahora. Es la mirada de un soldado. Cuando ve la esvástica en su brazo izquierdo, Christa Renz comprende que, sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra, su destino ha sido sellado, para bien o para mal.

Ymir sonríe.

-Lo que el Fuhrer desee…


	2. Palabras

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capitulo I - Palabras  
**

Las palabras se alzan en lo alto. Sobre todo. Sobre todos. Nadie puede negarlas. Nadie puede ignorarlas.

"El trabajo libera" Repite como un mantra, en un intento desesperado de convertir en algo corpóreo aquel inútil pensamiento.

Quiere creer que es verdad. Quiere creer que aquellos hombres, que trabajan de sol a sol, algún día despertaran sin miedo y sin muerte.

Quiere creer, realmente quiere creer.

Pero esa presión incesante en su brazo izquierdo logra cortar las alas que su esperanza infantil ha creado, devolviéndola, sin pena ni gloria, a la triste realidad. Su realidad.

Un vistazo a su alrededor basta para leer su destino. Trabajo o muerte, no hay libertad. La libertad es solo una palabra, tan inutil y eterea como todas las demas.

-¿No dirás nada?- Pregunta Ymir, despertándola de su ensoñación. Han pasado minutos, pero el recuerdo de un viejo camión de carga empapado con la sangre de un anciano resulta borroso y lejano.

No habla, no puede hacerlo. No recuerda el sonido de su propia voz. No recuerda palabra alguna. Abre la boca, pero de sus labios solo escapan sollozos secos y jadeos torpes. Sabe que esos sonidos angustiosos hacen a su captor sonreír.

Mira a su alrededor. Los edificios del complejo se alzan en todas direcciones, precarios, horribles, tortuosos, huelen a humo y carne quemada.

No quiere pensar. Baja la vista en busca de distracciónes. Decide contar las grietas del suelo con la esperanza de hacer amena su marcha o, cuanto menos, impedirle mirar los ojos marrones que la observan cada cierto tiempo.

-¿Te comieron la lengua, conejita?- Camina deprisa, tanto que le resulta imposible seguir su paso; su agarre es fuerte, tanto que le resulta imposible oponer resistencia. La diosa tropieza, pero la marcha aumenta, creando un espectáculo de ridículo sadismo en donde ella es la estrella principal.

Su mirada no abandona el suelo; las grandes grietas desaparecen gradualmente dando lugar a un sendero limpio y uniforme. Caminar es ahora increiblemente fácil, tanto que se pregunta si aquel maltrecho suelo estaba diseñado como un método de tortura sutil. Impulsada por la curiosidad que despierta una puerta cerrada, Christa alza la vista, con cuidado de no toparse con la maliciosa mirada de quien se hace llamar su _guía_.

El edificio es diferente, a pesar de estar relativamente cerca del espacio para prisioneros; es blanco y limpio, precedido por una amplia plaza situada en la zona frontal. Hombres de toda clase cruzan el umbral; todos envueltos en uniformes marrones, negros y grises.

-_¡Heil!_- Gritan los soldados a su paso.

-_¡Heil Hitler!_- Responde su guía. Renz baja la mirada, los saludos llegan uno tras otro; ¿Que tanta influencia posee aquel a quien juzgo, equivocadamente, como un cabo presuntuoso?

Bastan un par de pasillos para llegar a un lugar apartado del resto. El giro de un pomo y el crujir de una puerta hacen a la joven tensarse.

-Entra- No es una invitación, Christa lo sabe.

¿Es ella la misma persona que planificó una fuga masiva minutos atrás?

¿Está siendo egoísta?

Apenas cruza el umbral, y antes de secar los restos de sudor que humedecen su frente, la puerta se cierra y su cuerpo es atrapado entre la espada y la pared; entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Ymir.

Siente un par de manos en sus costados, recorriendo desde sus hombros hasta los pliegues de su falda. La analiza. La prueba. En su mente aparecen los rostros de aquellos hombres en las calles de Alemania, recuerda el tacto torpe de sus manos, recuerda el dolor en su labio, en su rostro…

Algo en el ambiente detona un recuerdo, una de las tantas tardes en las que la familia Braus volvía de su cacería habitual. Christa solía esperar a su amiga Sasha en la calle principal, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una patata en su mano. Pero esa tarde fue distinta al resto. En esa ocasión, los Braus atraparon algunos conejos, sucios y maltrechos, los cuales padre e hija cargaban sin cuidado sobre los hombros.

Apenas los vio, Christa se echó a llorar.

Uno de los conejos, el más pequeño según recuerda, se debatía de lado a lado, sangrando y luchando, hasta que sus fuerzas no le permitieron seguir con vida. Sasha necesitó tiempo para consolarla, y a Christa le tomó tiempo ver a su amiga a los ojos nuevamente.

Comienza a temblar preguntándose, conforme lucha por tomar aire, si así se sintió ese pequeño conejo en manos de Sasha, solo pensarlo le hiela la sangre.

-Mírame…- Susurra Ymir. Ella tiembla, sus piernas se debilitan y comienzan a ceder.

–Mírame- Repite con firmeza. Christa lo intenta, realmente lo intenta, pero un nudo en la garganta le ahoga y sus músculos no logran reaccionar.

-¡Mírame!- Su rostro es tomado con fuerza, sus orbes azules, húmedos y brillantes, se encuentran con los marrones que tanto teme, los cuales la observan molestos y airados. Siente su aliento, siente su cuerpo.

Como lo hicieran anteriormente, las manos de Ymir recorren su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, sumergiéndose en la seguridad que sus parpados le proporcionan. Se cierra y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logra vagar libremente en sus años felices.

Grave error.

De pronto, sin advertencia alguna, un dolor en su labio inferior la trae, nuevamente y con más fuerza, a su realidad.

Un grito se ahoga en su garganta.

Ymir atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Con fuerza. Con furia. El sabor del metal invade su paladar, dejándo en claro que la herida en su labio se ha abierto nuevamente.

Siente nauseas; un liquido baja por su barbilla y recorre su cuello, perdiéndose finalmente dentro de su blusa, desconoce si se trata de saliva, sangre o ambas.

Su inocencia, en una inoportuna muestra de cordura, le recuerda que aquel es, de hecho, su primer beso.

"No" Piensa Christa "Algo tan doloroso no puede ser un _beso_"

La lengua del soldado recorre su herida, cerrando con broche de oro esa inverosímil acción. A penas sus cuerpos toman distancia la diosa cae, temblorosa y débil, de rodillas al suelo.

-No bajes la mirada frente a un superior- No hay culpa en su voz -Sigues siendo un prisionero.

Un hilo de su sangre recorre la barbilla de Ymir; Christa toca sus propios labios con preocupación, la sangre sale a borbotones, pequeñas gotas rocían su cuello, regazo y falda. Duele. Duele mucho.

-¿Entiendes o tendré que disciplinarte de nuevo?- Sus ojos se encuentran. La expresión de ese rostro, su mirada severa, el ceño fruncido. Es mas de lo que puede soportar.

Y, como si viese de nuevo a aquellos conejos muertos, Christa se echa a llorar.

Se estremece con fuerza, gime y solloza; se hace ovillo en su sitio, tratando de recuperar la débil compostura que mantiene desde hace mucho.

No sabe si es su desesperación o su herida, lo que lleva a Ymir a acuclillarse a su lado.

-Toma- El soldado de cabellera castaña le ofrece un pañuelo blanco. La diosa duda, con toda razón –Tómalo… Antes de que cambie de opinión…

Toma el objeto sin fuerzas. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Ymir; hay algo diferente, un brillo que no estaba ahí.

"Culpable" Se atreve a pensar "Se está disculpando"

A partir de ese momento, los frágiles ojos de Renz le siguen con la mirada, temerosa de la reacción que sus acciones puedan provocar.

Asiente sin pronunciar palabra. La pequeña diosa permanece así, echa ovillo, con el pañuelo deteniendo la pequeña hemorragia que la aflige. Bastan unos segundos para que la tela se tiña de carmesí.

Piensa en los prisioneros que la necesitan. Trata de controlarse, trata de no sentir miedo, trata de no ser egoísta.

Ella debe estar ahi para ellos. Ella _debe_ salvarlos.

-¿Tanto desprecias tu vida?- Murmura el soldado. Toma el cuello de la camisa de Renz con gentileza paradójica; por un momento le recordó a Reiner, el soldado gentil.

Solo observa. No puede hablar, no quiere hablar.

-¿Crees que habrá diferencia?- Escupe cada palabra. Acerca su rostro, impidiéndole a la frágil diosa desviar la mirada, no puede escapar -¿Creías que los salvarías a todos?

Balbucea, pero no responde.

Ymir ríe, ríe con sarcasmo, ríe de mala gana. Se burla de ella. Se burla de su dolor. Se burla de sus esperanzas.

O eso es lo que Christa cree.

-El trabajo no libera, robarle el arma a un soldado estúpido tampoco lo hará.

Cada palabra duele, duele tanto como la herida que palpita en su labio.

-No te preocupes- Ymir se aleja, pero su mirada severa permanece ahí, en ella –Yo me encargare de contar la historia del trágico suicidio de una diosa.

Entonces, solo entonces, entiende porque tiene tanto miedo.

Ymir ve a través de ella; sus emociones, sus secretos, cuando esos orbes marrones la miran, no hay lugar donde se pueda ocultar.

No puede mentirle. Las mentiras son palabras, y las palabras son inútiles y etéreas.

-Dime tu nombre

-Christa- Responde sin dudar. Su nombre, emitido en un murmullo ronco y desganado, es la primera palabra que abandona sus labios. Aquel débil sonido le da seguridad, siente que su voz ha regresado, y que las palabras se vuelven fáciles de recordar.

Pero, por supuesto, las palabras no salvan a nadie. Son inútiles y etéreas, al igual que su nombre.

-Mentirosa


	3. Rutinas I

**Notas**: El capitulo original era bastante (Demasiado…) largo, así que, para facilitar la lectura, decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Tratare de subir la segunda parte lo más rápido posible. Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capitulo II - Rutinas I**

**4:00 am**

El chirriante ruido de un silbato invade sus sentidos, terminando con ese preciado lapso de inconsciencia que conocemos comúnmente como sueño.

-No…- Murmura cansada. La orquesta interminable de pisadas presurosas le arrebata toda esperanza de volver a dormir. Se sienta al borde de la cama y limpia los pequeños rastros que el sueño dejo en ella.

Solo un par de ojeras profundas y una pequeña cicatriz en su labio inferior, ofrecen al mundo una pista de lo que han sido sus primeros meses en un campo de concentración.

Se pone en pie apenas reúne las fuerzas para hacerlo. Toma la sabana (Mas parecida a un trozo de papel) y la tiende sobre su cama con cuidado. La guardiana se acerca, y todo debe ser perfecto para su llegada.

En Dachau, los prisioneros habitan en barracones; edificios grandes, precarios, creados para hacer _más_ miserables sus vidas. Todos los prisioneros que llegaron al campo en noviembre de 1938 fueron enviados ahí.

Todos excepto Christa.

Su barracón es pequeño, construido completamente de madera. En el habitan tan solo treinta mujeres de clase alta. Arias y hermosas, son mujeres que traicionaron el orden supremo del Reich.

Son mujeres como ella. Inocentes. Prisioneras.

La puerta se abre.

-_¡Heil!_- Saluda su supervisora.

-_¡Heil Hitler!_- Responden a una voz extendiendo su brazo derecho. La coordinación es perfecta, la formación es perfecta, tienen suerte.

Una gota de sudor recorre su frente en cuanto reconoce a la joven.

Annie Leonhardt forma parte del grupo de mujeres que administran el orden de las prisioneras; supervisora en jefe de la rama femenina de la _Schutzstaffel_, es conocida, pese a su género y estatura, por ser fuerte y brutal. Se dice que en una ocasión rompió el brazo de una de sus subordinadas por titubear en su presencia.

La inspección consiste en lo siguiente: las prisioneras deben permanecer de pie con el brazo extendido mientras una desinteresada Annie revisa su formación, la limpieza de sus espacios, el arreglo de sus camas y otras pequeñas cuestiones de poca importancia; nadie debe moverse en el transcurso de la operación. Los castigos varían dependiendo de la falta que cometan las prisioneras.

Los minutos pasan. La inspección prosigue y su turno llega.

Christa mantiene la mirada en alto, sabe que a Leonhardt le gusta ser vista a los ojos. Intenta no parecer nerviosa, controla su respiración conforme los ojos fríos la observan, le cuesta mantener su brazo en alto.

El tiempo pasa lento. Muy lento.

Annie asiente. Ha aprobado.

No responde el gesto, sabe que su supervisora lo tomaría como un desafío.

Una por una, las mujeres van ganando su aprobación, tienen suerte.

Llega el turno de la última mujer, la joven esposa de un miembro importante de un partido comunista, Annie se detiene frente a ella, algo anda mal.

-Sin desayuno- Son sus únicas palabras. La mujer la mira con indignación, como solo una mujer de la alta sociedad puede hacerlo.

"¡No!" Grita Christa mentalmente "¡Eso solo lo empeorara!"

-Sin cena- Continúa Annie a respuesta del desafío. Renz se toma la libertad de observar la escena con cuidado. De pronto, sus manos comienzan a sudar.

Hay un doblez innecesario en la esquina de la cama de la prisionera, uno muy similar al que se encuentra en la suya, y que había hecho lo imposible para disimular.

Ese inocente doblez paso desapercibido ante la mirada feroz de Leonhardt, pero no ante la de la mujer de orgullo pisoteado.

-¡Ella!- Grita la mujer señalando con vehemencia. Señalándola a ella. Rompe su formación, deshace el saludo -¡La cama de esa pequeña perra es igual a la mía! ¡Su error es el mismo que el mío!

_Perra_. Resuena en su mente, siente que las lágrimas brotarán dentro de poco, su brazo tiembla levemente.

-¡¿Por qué esa perra es especial?! ¡Castíguela! ¡Castíguela como nos castiga a nosotras…!

Error. Grave error.

Nunca se debe retar a Annie Leonhardt. Bastan dos movimientos simples para que la mujer caiga al suelo de espaldas; derribar a alguien del doble de su tamaño parece ser un juego para ella.

La tensión toma forma en los jadeos lentos de la mujer.

-Letrinas- Murmura Annie al fin. La tensión se rompe en alivio.

Christa sabe que, en el fondo, Annie es muy amable.

**4:30 am**

La hora de la ducha llega.

A diferencia de los judíos, a los cuales rara vez se les da oportunidad de lavarse, a las mujeres arias se les concede el privilegio de una ducha al día.

Forman una sola fila. Christa se siente pequeña al lado de aquellas mujeres que, en otros tiempos, fueron las reinas de su sociedad. Es solo una niña junto a ellas, una niña que no debería estar ahí.

Se encierra en sus pensamientos. Es algo que aprendió a hacer hace ya algún tiempo; cierra sus ojos, cierra su corazón y sueña. Sueña con su acogedora casita en Munich, sueña con los amigos que no volverá a ver, sueña con sus sonrisas.

Ha pasado tanto desde que alguien le dedico una amable sonrisa.

_Perra_. Resuena en ella nuevamente. Baja la mirada mientras, sin dirigirse a nadie, toma su lugar en la línea; usa la fuerza de la rutina para no tropezar y la fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

¡Como quisiera que alguien volviera a sonreírle amablemente!

**6:00 am**

Luego del desayuno es hora de tomar lista. La plaza principal es abarrotada por presos de toda clase en perfecta formación. No tienen permitido moverse.

Un par de cadáveres decoran el suelo, tal vez bostezaron en mal momento.

Un miembro de la SS se encarga de cada barracón, tacha en su lista a cada prisionero conforme este responde, prepara castigos adecuados conforme los prisioneros tardan en responder.

-¡B 4567!

-¡Si, señor!

-¡B 4568!

-¡Si, señor!

-¡Christa Renz!

-Sí, señor…

**7:00 am**

"Es la rutina" Se dice en un intento de amenizar el largo camino a su área de trabajo. Siente las miradas en su espalda. Les molesta su cabello, les molesta su compostura. La acosan. La odian.

Existe un protocolo en Dachau; nadie habla de él, eso es innecesario. Está compuesto por dos acciones primordiales, las cuales sirven como puntos introductorios a la brutalidad del campo.

Primero, los presos desnudos e indefensos son conducidos a baños especiales, sucios y sofocantes, donde les esperan _peluqueros_ de la SS.

Su cabello caía al suelo, junto con su dignidad.

"_Una diosa calva"_ Había dicho Ymir a sus soldados como si fuese lo más natural del mundo _"¿No les parece absurdo?"_

A la humillación física inicial le proseguía una psicológica. En una sala estrecha, conforme se le asigna un _hogar_ al prisionero, le es asignado un número. El número es tatuado en su antebrazo izquierdo con tinta azulada; ya no son quienes eran.

No tienen nombre, el número es su nombre.

"_Nos casaremos cuando esto termine_" Ymir se encargó de destruir todo encanto que la frase misma almacenara "_¿Sabes lo difícil que sería recordar tantos números frente al altar?_"

No había protocolo. Ymir no sigue protocolos.

No sigue protocolos cuando la besa sin razón. No sigue protocolos cuando se infiltra en su habitación por las noches. No sigue protocolos cuando destruye todas sus esperanzas de salir de ahí.

Por eso su cabello está intacto; por eso su nombre está intacto; por eso su humanidad está intacta.

Por eso su soledad también lo está.

_Perra._ Le grita su mente una y otra vez. Sabe lo que dicen de ella; conoce todos sus rumores.

_La perra del sargento_. La llaman los presos.

_La perra de Ymir._ La llaman los soldados.

Pero Christa sabe que no es verdad, sabe que, para Ymir, ella no es _su perra_.

Es su juguete.


	4. Rutinas II

**Notas**: Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Me disculpo por no ser capaz de contestar apropiadamente los reviews ya que, por el final de mis vacaciones de verano, el tiempo se me cae encima.

Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, saludos y gracias por leer.

**Advertencias**: Presencia de Lime.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo III – Rutinas II**

**9:00 am**

La dolorosa punzada interrumpe el incesante movimiento de sus manos. Por novena vez en lo que va del día, Christa siente como la molesta aguja perfora su dedo pulgar.

_El trabajo libera_. Es la primicia con la que Dachau recibe a sus habitantes. Del amanecer al anochecer, el trabajo para un prisionero es vida, y aquel que no puede trabajar… Bueno, tampoco puede vivir.

Trabajar y morir. No hay mucha diferencia.

Para las mujeres del Reich, afortunadas en un nido de miseria, se reservan trabajos más simples. El suyo, como el de muchas de sus compañeras, es la costura. Bordar insignias, reparar uniformes, rehacer prendas irremediables; del amanecer al anochecer sin más herramienta que esa odiosa aguja.

"Es la rutina" Se dice mientras reanuda su paseo por la tela. Su mano tiembla inexplicablemente mientras la aguja danza sin parar; una puntada errada basta para condenar sus horas de trabajo en un nudo ciego que no podrá deshacer jamás.

Uno entre muchos. Todo su trabajo son costuras erradas.

Para algo importante como el trabajo, se reservan castigos más importantes aun, no es de extrañar que un oficial de la _SS_ dispare a un preso por el simple hecho de romper una roca en un ángulo incorrecto.

Para ellas, las mujeres del Reich, los castigos son un tanto más… Tolerables.

Perder el almuerzo, el aislamiento prolongado o las marchas forzadas bajo el sofocante sol son penitencias comunes y ordinarias; pero la que ella más teme es, para su desgracia, la más común: Tener el _privilegio_ de satisfacer las necesidades de un soldado en turno.

La sola idea la hace temblar.

"No" Piensa de inmediato con toda la seguridad que puede reunir en esos momentos "Ymir no lo permitirá"

Recorre con nostalgia la camisa entre sus manos, las manchas de sangre casi imperceptibles en el cuello la llevan a tocar la cicatriz en su labio inferior. Sabe a quién pertenece, sabe también que aquel rocío de sangre seca se originó en sus propios labios.

Ningún miembro de la _Schutzstaffel _se atreve a tocarla. Ninguno. Han aprendido que aquello atrae terribles consecuencias.

Fue durante su tercer día, en que un soldado de bajo rango la acorraló mientras se dirigía al área de dormitorios; un soldado cuyos dedos recorrieron con lujuría la tela que cubría su piel.

_-La perra de Ymir-_ Susurró el hombre mientras sus manos recorrían torpemente la curvatura de sus pechos -_Te trata como una reina, ¿Qué otra cosa eres sino su perra?_

No necesitó gritar, tampoco necesitó quejarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos encontró al hombre de rodillas, con sus dedos torcidos en ángulos inhumanos y dolorosos.

Nadie toca a la _Perra del sargento_. Nadie.

Apenas le vio, Christa se lanzó a sus brazos con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

_-¿Tienes miedo, conejita?-_ En cuanto escucho su voz mordaz, la diosa comprendió su gran error.

El conejo cayó en las garras del lobo, y las mordidas en su cuello tardaron semanas en sanar.

"Es la rutina" Se repite. Conoce el tacto de esa mordida contra su piel. Conoce ese dolor más que su propio nombre.

Pero ese dolor es solo el inicio.

Ymir tiene su propio método de tortura reservado exclusivamente para ella, un método de tortura macabro, brillante y sutil. Comida extra, comodidades, un trato digno. La falta de un número es solo la punta del iceberg dentro de un mar de privilegios que ningún preso ha gozado jamás.

Pueden creerse muchas cosas, puede creerse que aquella persona de alto rango anhela darle a su amante secreta una vida _feliz_.

Pero no, es más complejo que eso.

Cada aspecto positivo la condena a un mar de soledad.

Cada aspecto positivo le gana el odio de todos a su alrededor.

Cada aspecto positivo la encierra en la irremediable realidad.

Cada aspecto positivo pone a todos en su contra.

_-¿Aun deseas salvarlos?-_ Le habla su alma con voz familiar_-¿Morirás por ellos? ¿Por quienes te llaman perra?_

Las manos de Renz tiemblan, la molesta aguja cae al suelo.

"Debo hacerlo" Se dice en respuesta "Me necesitan"

-_Te mataran_- La risa sarcástica de Ymir resuena en su cabeza una y otra vez –_No… Es más complejo que eso._

Una lágrima furtiva cae sobre la marchita gota de su propia sangre impresa en aquella prenda. La toma entre sus brazos y la abraza contra si, dejando que sus lagrimas la impregnen. Deja que su esencia se mezcle con la de aquel soldado cruel.

A veces desearía que Ymir fuera amable con ella.

**12:00 pm**

Con el almuerzo llega otro interminable periodo de soledad.

Está sola, confinada a una esquina del gran espacio vacío al que los alemanes llaman _comedor_. Ha devorado con gran destreza el tazón de amarga sopa negruzca, y del vaso de agua no queda nada ya.

Solo queda aquella pieza de pan duro que se siente incapaz de comer.

¿Cómo era su vida antes de Dachau?

¿Tenía una?

Toma el pan entre sus manos, observándolo como si sus respuestas se encontrasen ahí.

Los recuerdos de sus años felices son vagos y confusos. Recuerda una casita humilde, recuerda lapsos de soledad, recuerda su verdadero nombre.

"Christa" Se reprende "Te llamas Christa"

Recuerda un grupo de niños alrededor de ella, niños con los que creció y compartió risas y travesuras inocentes.

"_¡Pan!_" El recuerdo de la voz de Sasha crea en ella un atisbo de sonrisa.

Se pregunta cómo es sonreír; se pregunta cómo es tener amigos; se pregunta donde estarán.

Como si se tratase de algún ritual, parte un trozo de pan por cada uno de ellos, como solían hacerlo en las calles de Múnich cuando se reunían a jugar.

Un gran trozo por Sasha, que ama el pan.

Uno por Conny, que sigue las tonterías de Sasha.

Uno por Armin, que disfruta contar historias sobre el mundo.

Uno por Eren, que siempre se mete en problemas.

Uno por Mikasa, que siempre lo saca de esos problemas.

Uno por Jean, que mete a Eren en mas problemas.

Uno por Marco… Que no volverá nunca más.

Lamenta no volver a verlos, lamenta nunca haberles dicho _la_ _verdad_.

Lamenta no tener amigos.

Entonces, sin esperarlo ni pedirlo, un trozo de papel cae de las manos de un soldado, abriéndose frente a ella como si fuese su destino leerlo.

"_Si pudiera te haría compañía_"

Lo toma entre sus manos temblorosas detonando en un mar de llanto apenas y comprende el significado de esas palabras escritas con gentileza.

Sonríe débilmente mientras observa a aquel hombre tan alto (Mucho más que todos los demás) alejarse; el par de soldados que le acompañan le dirigen una mirada cómplice antes de perderse también.

Toma los restos del pan y, con aquella sonrisa casi imperceptible, desprende de él tres trozos.

Uno por Reiner, el soldado gentil que siempre ve por su seguridad.

Uno por Annie, la fría supervisora que siempre perdona sus descuidos.

Uno por Bertholdt, que se toma la molestia de escribirle palabras gentiles.

**11:00 pm**

La hora de dormir llegó hace mucho, pero ella, envuelta en inquietudes, observa fijamente el techo.

Ahora, como muchas otras noches, Christa no puede dormir.

¿Hace cuanto que sus noches son tan tranquilas?

¿Es posible extrañar un espectáculo de sadismo erótico como ese?

Busca la respuesta sin encontrarla, toca su cuello con ansiedad imperceptible en la lúgubre oscuridad que invade el barracón por las noches. Escucha la respiración acompasada de sus compañeras que duermen luego de un día agotador y lamenta no poder hacer lo mismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

No, no es así. Este es solo otro método de tortura macabro, brillante y sutil; privarla del único contacto humano que posee es solo una estrategia para acelerar su camino a la locura. Conforme el frio nocturno invade sus huesos, el nudo en la garganta que intenta contener duele un poco más.

¿De verdad es tan masoquista? ¿Realmente le necesita tanto?

No quiere llorar, no por algo tan absurdo. Se hace ovillo, acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad en la que está sumergida desde hace varias horas.

-Ymir- Escapa de sus labios como un murmullo; la primera palabra que pronuncia en semanas es, precisamente, el nombre de quien tanto ansia ver. Se pregunta porque de pronto la soledad le golpea con tanta fuerza; ¿Cuánto tiempo va a dejarla ahí? Esperando semana tras semana el calor de otro ser humano.

Un leve crujido reaviva sus sentidos y le hace encarar con mayor atención la negrura a la que intenta acostumbrarse.

No lo ve venir, no escucha sus pasos ni su respiración, solo la sensación de sus labios siendo atrapados en un cálido contacto le alerta del intruso que estuvo observándola todo este tiempo; mordidas desesperadas provocan temblores que poco o nada tienen que ver con alguna clase de miedo.

¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?

¿Por qué la dejó sola tanto tiempo?

Le atrae con sus brazos, anhelando un contacto más profundo, algo que le garantice que no la dejará sola otra vez. Aquella lengua conocida juega con la suya mientras el frio tacto de un par de manos se infiltra bajo su ropa de dormir. Un fuerte rasguño a uno de sus pechos confirma lo que sabe con certeza.

-¿Me extrañabas?- Susurra Ymir en un gruñido ronco.

No responde. No quiere admitir que anhelaba sus besos; no quiere admitir que su alma necesita ese contacto tan brusco y humano para conservar la poca cordura que posee. No quiere caer en esa cruel tortura que solo ella puede comprender.

Ymir sube sobre ella, el brillo de sus ojos apenas es perceptible en la oscuridad. Acaricia sus pechos con el frio tacto de sus manos, los aprieta y moldea tan fuerte que sabe que dolerán al día siguiente.

¿Qué tanta cordura ha perdido ya?

¿Por qué de pronto aquel dolor le parece tan agradable?

La rodilla de Ymir se hunde en su entrepierna con gesto distraído. Algo dentro de ella vibra y se agita en una sensación desconocida y excitante, la cual toma forma de un gemido a través de sus labios.

-Oh- Christa siente aquella sonrisa maliciosa formarse contra su cuello -¿Eso deseas, mi pequeña diosa?

_No_, quiere gritar. Aquella sensación desconocida le preocupa y desconcierta. Con tacto débil intenta apartar de si al soldado, pero el suave vaivén de esa rodilla contra su punto más sensible rompe la poca fuerza de voluntad que aun posee.

-No grites pequeña, o despertaras hasta al Fuhrer- Aprieta sus labios con fuerza en respuesta a ese sarcástico comentario. Las manos de Ymir dejan al descubierto sus pechos mientras su rodilla embiste con fuerza su intimidad.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Christa nota algo que no había visto en ninguna ocasión. Los ojos de Ymir poseen un brillo inusual, uno tan reconfortante que le hace cuestionarse si realmente lo único que desea de ese encuentro es la cercanía de cualquier ser humano.

Una embestida más potente que las anteriores la hace arquearse; como puede retiene los gemidos en su garganta mientras los labios expertos del soldado recorren sus pechos ya adoloridos, lamiendo y mordiendo, haciendo ada vez más complicado mantenerse en silencio.

Emociones desconocidas la invaden. El ritmo de aquel roce se intensifica a cada momento; su cuerpo, su pecho y su sexo se agitan conforme su mente deja de funcionar. Entierra sus dedos en la cabellera castaña de su acompañante al sentir que el control de sí misma se desvanece poco a poco.

Entonces, en una reacción desencadenada por una mordida atroz en uno de sus pezones, una sensación electrificante la invade de pies a cabeza. El agudo dolor en su pecho solo sirve para prolongar algo tan intenso y placentero que no se atreve a nombrar.

Sumergida en los residuos de aquel delirio, y mientras un hilo de saliva cae de sus labios se pregunta, en un breve rayo de lucidez, ¿Donde ha ido aquel miedo intenso que la invade cuando manos ajenas palpan su piel?

¿Realmente aborrece tanto la soledad al punto de aceptar aquellos roces bruscos?

Ymir se apodera de sus labios y el sabor metálico de su propia sangre invade su paladar. Esta vez no le produce nauseas, puede encontrar la dulzura en aquel sabor y la amabilidad que tanto anhela en aquel gesto.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, desea que Ymir sea amable con ella todo el tiempo.

-¿Quién lo diría? Puedes sonreír- Le susurra el soldado con cierta ironia.

Es cierto, en la oscuridad Christa sonríe, es la sonrisa que no lograba recordar; la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios durante aquellos años felices en las calles de Múnich, cuando se reunía con sus amigos para compartir una pieza de pan.

En el próximo almuerzo, guardaría un trozo para Ymir.


	5. Historia

**Notas**: Este capítulo tardo algo más de la cuenta, después de dos meses de pereza me cuesta acostumbrarme a la universidad… Espero poder seguir con este ritmo las actualizaciones.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Historia**

Hace muchos años, en una infancia casi olvidada, la pequeña _Historia_ preguntó a un espejo.

_¿Qué es la muerte?_

El espejo, como es obvio, no respondió, condenando aquella interrogante a un lugar oculto en la mente de la pobre niña: el olvido. Pero en el olvido nada muere, sino que espera paciente nuestro regreso.

Por eso, muchos años después, conforme el incesante rio de prisioneros cruza el portón de Dachau, Christa Renz recuerda una pregunta que creía olvidada.

"¿Qué es la muerte?"

Tiembla, tal vez por el frio invernal, tal vez por sus propios temores, tal vez por los estremecedores llantos que invaden cada rincón del campo de concentración.

Gritos de hombres. Ladridos de perros. Esa macabra melodía perfora sus tímpanos conforme se abre paso entre la multitud que observa la _selección_.

Cuando se hace una selección, todos los presos, sean quienes sean, son obligados a observar el proceso como una prueba, una prueba de que el III Reich no hace más que prosperar. Todos deben verlo. Todos. Todos excepto Christa.

"_No te atrevas a espiar"_ Le advierte Ymir siempre que se anuncia la llegada de un nuevo cargamento judío _"No podrás hacer nada al respecto"_

Obediente a sus órdenes, Christa suele esperar en la soledad de los dormitorios, abrazando sus rodillas, cubriendo sus oídos, esperando que todo termine; pero esta noche es diferente, esta noche ha decidido que las cosas no pueden seguir así.

"Siempre se puede hacer algo al respecto"

Con un manto ocultando su rostro, solo tres metros la dividen de esos recién llegados que se retuercen de dolor e ira. Se recuerda a si misma hace ya un tiempo, recuerda el viejo camión de carga y el cañón de un arma sobre su sien.

"¿Lo saben?" Se pregunta con manos temblorosas "¿Saben que les espera?"

-¡Caminen, perros!- A base de golpes, un grupo de soldados de la _Sturmabteilung_ se encarga de organizar a los presos en líneas perfectas según su género. Los cadáveres embellecen el suelo incluso antes de que la selección de inicio; tal vez intentaron resistirse. Tal vez.

Mientras la _Sturmabteilung_ se encarga del trabajo sucio, la elite, la _Schutzstaffel_, espera en perfecta formación frente a ellos. Quietos, vigilantes, listos para lo que pueda ocurrir. Busca los rostros que conoce, todos están ahí.

Reiner.

Annie.

Bertholdt.

"Ymir" El sargento espera paciente frente a sus hombres; impecable en su uniforme negro, las medallas que adornan su pecho y la larga gabardina negra que reposa sobre sus hombros reafirman el porte que posee. Parece un titán al lado del resto de sus soldados.

-_¡Sieg Heil!_- Su voz arrasa las demás como un huracán. Solo sus hombres son capaces de seguirle ferozmente.

-_¡Sieg Heil! ¡Sieg Heil! ¡Sieg Heil!_

El sudor recorre su frente conforme la invade el delirio. Su corazón late con fuerza. Aquella voz trae a su mente el tacto de sus guantes de cuero, el dolor de sus mordidas juguetonas. Por un instante, aquella parte oscura de su ser desea que aquel imponente soldado la desnude y la posea en ese mismo lugar.

Agita su cabeza con vehemencia mientras su rostro inocente es cubierto por un sonrojo atroz, su cordura vuelve lentamente.

¿En que está pensando?

Lo que para ella es una imagen de inexplicable maravilla, para aquellos pobres hombres debe representar el rostro de un monstruo.

"No" Se dice inocente mientras regula los frenéticos latidos de su corazón "Ymir no es así"

Quiere creerlo. Realmente quiere creer.

Sin decir palabra, los doctores de la _SS _comienzan la selección. El proceso, a pesar de no haberlo presenciado nunca, no le es desconocido ni difícil de entender. Separar lo _útil_ de lo _inútil_.

Si se considera sano, el preso es enviado a trabajos forzados; si se le considera incompetente, se le envía inmediatamente a _desinfección_. Pero mientras no se asigne al prisionero un número, no existe desinfección alguna en Dachau.

El olor a carne quemada, los crematorios iluminando la noche, ella sabe la verdad. Todos la saben.

"Incluso ellos"

Un vacio llena, irónicamente, la totalidad de su vientre. Los presos gritan conforme son divididos, pero ella solo puede enfocarse en los orbes marrones de un sargento que permanece tranquilo ante el horror a su alrededor.

"Si no te fuera útil" Medita con un nudo en la garganta "¿Me habrías hecho lo mismo?"

Recuerdos de esa mañana la invaden como una tormenta. Recostada en el cómodo catre de aquella habitación alejada del resto, cálidos labios recorriendo su piel mientras un par de dedos enguantados penetran en su interior con fuerza una y otra vez.

"_No te contengas, mi diosa"_

El grupo de condenados crece al ritmo de sus propios latidos: ancianos, enfermos. Todos incompetentes. Todos torpes.

Mira disimuladamente su dedo pulgar, aquel que ha sido perforado por la misma aguja una y mil veces. Recuerda a Ymir tomando aquel pulgar entre sus labios, besándolo con suavidad.

"_Eres torpe_"

Con cada prisionero que es juzgado, una parte de ella también lo es. Pierde la noción de su lugar, pierde la noción del llanto a su alrededor, pierde la noción del olor a muerte. Quiere marcharse, quiere dejar atrás ese ridículo debate y correr, de una vez por todas, al cálido abrazo de su amante.

"Amante" La palabra la hiere como una saeta en llamas; conoce su significado, la pequeña _Historia_ lo conocía muy bien.

La confusión penetra en lo profundo de su ser. ¿En que ha caído? ¿En qué clase de atracción fatal e inexplicable ha sido atrapada?

¿Qué es ella para Ymir?

Ya ha tenido suficiente. Mientras se abre camino entre los presos para marcharse a su dormitorio de una vez por todas, una voz rugosa, claramente de alguno de los doctores, llama su atención.

-¡Mire esto, señor!- Un pequeño bulto es lanzado, como un saco de patatas, a los pies del sargento, se retuerce y gime apenas toca el suelo.

El corazón de Christa, ya abatido por dolorosas reflexiones, sube a su garganta y regresa estruendosamente a su lugar. Los murmullos casuales recorren la formación de soldados mientras los prisioneros que observan la escena bajan la mirada en silencio total.

No es un preso común. Es una niña. La primera que ve en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos, señor?- Aquella frase, impregnada de lúgubre excitación, llega a sus oídos como una sentencia de muerte. Soldados y presos, todos callan. El titán se acerca a la pequeña con paso firme, acuclillándose frente a ella como si la fuese a devorar.

-Mírame- Levanta su barbilla lentamente. La niña permanece inmóvil, temblando como un perro pequeño, aislándose en la seguridad de sus años felices –Mírame.

Pero aquella palabra, tan hipnótica, tan suya, no ha fallado jamás.

Los infantiles orbes azules se abren y entonces, solo entonces, algo dentro de Christa logra reaccionar. Un sentimiento vivo de horror recorre su columna en cuanto el rostro de la pequeña se hace totalmente visible.

Se reconoce a sí misma.

Reconoce a _Historia_.

"Haz algo" Piensa con desesperación "Sálvala como me salvaste a mi"

Con gesto indiferente, Ymir regresa en silencio a su posición inicial. Christa se lleva las manos al pecho, su respiración es más pesada por cada instante.

"¡Demuéstrame que no eres un monstruo!"

Pero Ymir solo asiente.

-Hazlo rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.

El ruido de un revolver al cargar rompe el corazón de la diosa en pequeños trozos incontables. Un brillante e inoportuno pensamiento lucido la lleva a percatarse de la realidad, una realidad que jamás ha visto hasta ahora.

No hay niños en Dachau.

El manto cae al suelo conforme sus pasos toman velocidad. Su instinto de supervivencia (o tal vez su profunda decepción) llena sus ojos llorosos de un brillo audaz e inusual, el mismo que la llevo a robar el arma de Reiner hace ya mucho tiempo.

Poco le importan las miradas sorprendidas de Reiner, Bert y Annie, poco le importan las maldiciones del soldado al que derriba, poco le importa el terror de la niña cuando la obliga a ponerse de pie.

Pero el rostro de Ymir… No, no tiene el suficiente valor para verle a los ojos.

-¡Corre!

El primer disparo roza su abdomen en el momento que ambas comienzan a correr.

-¡Ordene sargento! ¡Sargento!- Mas disparos llueven a su alrededor. De todas direcciones. Uno de ellos pasa a su derecha, llevándose consigo un par de largos hilos rubios. Corre tras ella, sin detenerse, sin asustarse, cubriéndola de los disparos constantes con su propio cuerpo.

"Siempre se puede hacer algo al respecto"

De entre el torrente que pasa sobre sus cabezas, una bala oportuna da en uno de sus blancos, provocando un dolor punzante y mortífero sobre el tobillo de Renz. Un grito ahogado sale de sus labios mientras el ritmo de su andar pierde su fluidez.

-No me mires, ¡Corre!- La niña, llorando en silencio, asiente.

Christa llora, llora y sonríe porque, aunque cada vez le cueste más trabajo moverse, aquella niña, aquella que tanto le recuerda a si misma, que tanto le recuerda a Historia, podrá ser libre. Sin cadenas. Sin muros.

No le importa morir. A ese recuerdo llamado _Historia_ tampoco le importaba.

Después de todo ¿Qué es la muerte?

_Amante_. Resuena una y otra vez conforme su andar entorpece. Recuerda sus labios sobre los suyos, sobre su cuello, sobre su pecho. Recuerda la sonrisa maliciosa que nunca más volverá a ver.

No es su perra, ni su juguete. Es simplemente su amante y nada más.

Nada más...

Su vista se nubla; desconoce si los disparos se han detenido o si es ella quien no puede escucharlos más. Cuando el brazo desconocido se ciñe sobre su cintura no le quedan fuerzas para seguir. El tacto frio de las medallas invade su cuello mientras el cuero roza su piel.

Un segundo brazo se alza a su costado. Ve la esvástica. Ve el arma. Escucha el disparo.

El pequeño cuerpo cae al suelo envuelto en un rocío carmesí; por un momento, aquel rocío tomo la forma de un par de alas. Débiles, gastadas, destinadas a llevarle a la única escapatoria que todo preso posee.

Porque nadie huye vivo de un campo de muerte. Nadie.

Lo último que Christa escucha antes de desvanecerse es, precisamente, lo que más teme.

El susurro frío y cortante de Ymir en su oído.

-Te lo advertí...

Una última lágrima corre por sus mejillas antes de que todo se vuelva negro.


	6. Memorias

**Notas**: ¡Al fin! Después de una semana ocupada tuve tiempo de escribir.

Este capítulo tuve que reescribirlo tres veces… Como notaran, la narrativa del presente se une con la narrativa del pasado, así que me tomo algo de tiempo volverlo entendible sin la necesidad de usar avisos como "flashback" y cosas así… Espero haberlo hecho correctamente.

Aunque esta vez no pude responderlos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir.

Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capitulo V - Memorias**

Oscuridad. No existe diferencia alguna entre abrir o cerrar sus ojos. Todo a su alrededor. Absolutamente todo es oscuridad.

Frota su rostro suavemente en un intento desesperado por comprender su situación y, si tiene suerte, comprender su propia existencia.

¿Qué ha pasado?

El roce del cuero de sus largas botas contra su piel le hace estremecer. Su tobillo arde. Arde mucho.

"_Te lo advertí…_" Aquella confusa frase, mordaz como ninguna otra, es su ultimo recuerdo antes de despertar, sola y con nauseas, en una oscuridad tan atroz como la muerte.

En un infierno como Dachau, incluso el castigo más pequeño es extremadamente cruel. Sin embargo, el castigo más temido es, de sobremanera, el más discreto de todos.

Porque el bunker no solo es peor que el dolor; el bunker es peor que la muerte.

Nada. Nadie. La tenue luz que penetra bajo la puerta cerrada es su única compañía y es, probablemente, lo que ha mantenido su cordura intacta tanto tiempo.

Al principio, al encontrarse sola en la oscuridad, la diosa intentó gritar. Gritó hasta lastimarse, lloró hasta secarse: pidió auxilio, explicaciones, compañía. Algo. Alguien.

-Ymir- Repite constantemente con lo que le queda de voz. Esa palabra _desconocida_ logra, por unos instantes, despejar el horror que produce el aislamiento.

Porque en el bunker nadie recuerda, solo sueñan.

Duermen, sueñan y enloquecen.

Dormir y despertar. Aquí no existen los días ni las horas, solo los despertares.

"Es la rutina"

Su garganta arde, tiene sed. Busca en vano la cantimplora que aparece, fresca y rebosante, en su celda cada cierto tiempo.

Su estomago ruge, tiene hambre ¿Cuánto hace que probó su ultimo alimento? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? No puede recordar.

En perpetua oscuridad, el ser humano tiende a perder su consciencia: su entorno, sus recuerdos e, incluso, su propio _yo_.

-Historia- Se recuerda en un débil susurro, acurrucándose en si misma para protegerse del frio que se cierne en la penumbra –Mi nombre es Historia.

Recuerda la bella Múnich, la ciudad de sus días felices. Recuerda a dos niñas (Porque eso son, niñas) en una calle iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol poniente. Ríen y juegan, atrapadas en una conversación trivial que no logra comprender.

-_Creí que Marco vendría con nosotras_- Reconoce su propia voz en la más pequeña de las niñas –_¿Esta tan ocupado como los demás?- _Su amiga, quien mordisquea un trozo de pan, permanece un rato en silencio.

-_Esta algo preocupado_- Responde con la boca llena.

-_¿Preocupado?_- Balbucea confundida -_¿Jean hizo algo malo otra vez?_

Sasha Braus, su amiga desde que tiene uso de razón, termina su alimento con inusual seriedad. Algo anda mal.

_-No es eso... Su padre recibió un citatorio hace unos dias…_

Siente la tensión recorrer cada uno de sus huesos. Sasha, al percatarse del efecto de sus palabras, le ofrece una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_¡No es nada grave!_- Dice en un grito -_Nada le ha pasado aun... ¿Diosa?_

Permanece en silencio. Marco Bodt, el mayor de su grupo de amigos, es uno de los tantos miembros de la comunidad judía que han sido oprimidos por Hitler desde su llegada al poder en 1933. De hecho, el padre del muchacho es uno de los muchos rabinos que fundaron sus propias sinagogas clandestinas luego de aquella fecha.

"_Y ahora él…_"

-_Estará bien, diosa_- La genuina sonrisa infantil que Sasha le obsequia logra calmar, aunque sea parcialmente, gran parte de sus nervios -_¡Te lo aseguro!_

Christa suspira resignada, lo menos que desea es preocupar a su mejor amiga.

-_Eso espero…_

Le duele. Le duele que uno de sus amigos este bajo la mira del Reich...

* * *

-Ymir…- Un eco desconocido interrumpe sus recuerdos. Una profunda sombra bloquea el delgado haz de luz que le ayuda a mantenerse cuerda, sumergiéndola en oscuridad total.

"Es mi imaginación" Se dice mientras se acomoda, nuevamente, en el suelo "Nunca existió esa luz"

Recuerda una noche fría de noviembre. Una pequeña vela ilumina parcialmente la habitación; no la necesita realmente pero, la titubeante luz sobre la cera siempre ha llenado su alma de tranquilidad.

Y esta noche, Christa necesita toda la tranquilidad que pueda obtener.

"_Nada les pasara_" Piensa con un nudo en la garganta "_Nada_"

Han pasado minutos desde que el primer cristal se desplomó, y solo unos segundos desde que el primer grito llegó a sus oídos.

La cacería se cierne sobre Múnich. A unas calles de ahí, las fuerzas de asalto del Fuhrer han comenzado el pandemónium... El primero de muchos.

-_Todo estará bien_- Aquellos niños, llorando, se acercan a ella como cachorros a su madre.

Porque, después de todo, Christa nunca ha temido por su propia seguridad. Teme por _ellos_. Teme por los tres niños judíos que ha estado escondiendo desde hace varios días. Sin padres. Sin familia. Como ella.

-_Estaremos bien…_

Entonces, alguien golpea la puerta...

* * *

-Ymir- Repite tomando consciencia del presente. Gira sobre sí misma buscando las paredes que no puede ver.

El haz de luz parpadea constante, como si algo lo estuviese obstruyendo cada cierto tiempo. Por un momento, aquel eco desconocido evoca el andar de un par de botas.

"Alguien… Hay alguien ahí"

No, es su imaginación. En el bunker solo existe soledad.

Recuerda el sonido de sus pasos apresurados golpeando el asfalto. Miles de trozos de cristal ceden bajo sus pesadas botas. Corre lo más rápido que puede, asegurándose en todo momento que la estén siguiendo; los niños ya deberían estar lejos, les ha dado tiempo para escapar.

O eso espera.

Han pasado minutos desde que un grupo de hombres derribó la puerta de su hogar, buscando al grupo de judíos que ocultaba. Alguien debió hablar. Alguien debió delatarla.

-_¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Puta!- _A su alrededor se cierne el infierno; toda vitrina se ha roto, toda tienda se ha saqueado, toda mujer se ha ultrajado y toda presa se ha capturado con facilidad.

¿Cómo describir un horror que ni aun ella comprende? Sangre y fuego. La colérica sombra de Alemania cerniéndose sobre Israel.

El holocausto ha comenzado y, con él, su propio infierno...

* * *

-Ymir- Repite más alto, esperando controlar los frenéticos latidos provocados por el fantasma de su captura. Desearía no recordar, de verdad lo desearía.

Por fin, luego de múltiples intentos fallidos, consigue dar con la cantimplora que tanto esperaba encontrar.

"Gracias a Dios" Bebe torpemente, derramando gran parte del liquido sobre sí misma. Justo al terminar, la cantimplora vacía cae al suelo; ha bebido demasiado rápido y un ataque incontrolable de tos abruma sus sentidos.

Un inesperado crujido la tensa. Una leve presión arremete contra la puerta, como si alguien del otro lado se apoyara en ella para escuchar mejor; por unos segundos, lo que parece ser una respiración discreta llega a sus oídos.

"Hay alguien" No, eso no tiene sentido.

Nadie la conoce; ya no es Christa, ahora es Historia Reiss.

Una lágrima solitaria e imperceptible cae de sus ojos, fundiéndose con el agua que aun resbala torpemente por su barbilla.

Recuerda el final de su presurosa huida. Para en seco cuando, de entre todos los cadáveres distribuidos por el suelo, uno en especial llama su atención. Uno que reconoce. Uno que aprecia.

Pierde el habla.

Con la mitad del cuerpo mutilado en un acto de satánico salvajismo, el cuerpo inerte de Marco Bodt la observa con angustia grabada en sus pupilas.

Sus piernas ceden haciéndola caer de rodillas. El llanto desbordante cae en completo silencio.

-_Lo siento_- Murmura con la mirada fija en el cadáver -_Lo siento_...

Se olvida de su propia existencia. Se olvida de huir.

Y así fue como la encontró Reiner: con sangre en el rostro, la camisa desgarrada y con un grupo de hombres tocándola sin piedad. El solo recuerdo la estremece.

* * *

Toca su cuerpo de manera casi compulsiva; aun en esa celda aislada puede sentir el asqueroso tacto de aquellos hombres recorriendo su piel con lujuria.

"Están muertos" Se dice con desesperación "Reiner les disparo a todos ¡Están muertos!"

Un terror que creía muerto se apodera de ella. El bunker despierta los más grandes temores, sea como sea, sean cuales sean.

-Ymir- Repite compulsivamente –Ymir… Ymir…

Cada vez le cuesta más respirar, cada vez le cuesta más retener las lágrimas, cada vez le cuesta más sentirse limpia.

"Nada paso" Se recuerda "Absolutamente nada"

Pero no puede evitarlo, está perdiendo la razón.

Quiere sustituirlo todo. Quiere sustituir las manos de aquellos hombres con las caricias de unos guantes de cuero; quiere sustituir sus golpes con las maliciosas mordidas de alguien que no puede recordar. Quiere ver los ojos marrones que tanto detesta.

Intenta recordar… Intenta recordar…

-¡Ymir!

Y es en ese momento, sintiendo su realidad hacerse pedazos, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, deslumbrándola con la luz del pasillo.

La sombra del demonio se convierte en la imagen más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

El demonio le sonríe; recuerda esa sonrisa… Recuerda todo ahora... Le recuerda.

-¿Te he hecho esperar, Mi diosa?


	7. Rey

**Notas**: Este capítulo ocurre en el mismo espacio temporal que el anterior, con una variante que seguro van a notar.

Espero no haberme pasado de OoC, por cierto.

Cada vez me acostumbro un poco más al ritmo de las clases, espero terminar de escribir el próximo capítulo un poco antes de lo habitual.

Espero les guste; gracias por sus comentarios y, en general, gracias a todos por leer.

**Advertencias**: Presencia de Lime.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Rey**

Los furiosos pliegues de su entrecejo aumentan conforme la presión en su pecho lo hace también. No le gusta. Nunca le ha gustado.

"Maldición"

Ajusta con cuidado el ya gastado vendaje que oculta del ojo público los dos humildes montículos que sobresalen de su torso desnudo; no toma precauciones a la ligera pues, por poco notorios que sean, podrían significar su muerte.

Se mira en el gran espejo empotrado en la pared solo para encontrar su semblante decadente; una mueca de disgusto reemplaza su habitual sonrisa mordaz mientras que una mirada ojerosa se encarga de sustituir la indiferencia usual de sus ojos marrones.

Se siente cansada y enferma, pero es inevitable ¿Cómo no sentirse así cuando su juego favorito se sale de control?

Chasquea la lengua con molestia.

"Es solo un juego…"

Toma su camisa favorita, aquella con esa peculiar mancha de sangre seca en su cuello torcido; entre las costuras puede notar un olor peculiar, uno que se impregna en su propia piel apenas viste la prenda. Huele a _ella_.

Esa suave fragancia rememora mañanas de antaño, donde las suaves manos de su amante recorrían cuidadosamente su cuello, atando con gesto sumiso el nudo de la indomable corbata negra que tantos problemas le causa en estos momentos.

"_Te estaré esperando_" El recuerdo de ese susurro inseguro, acompañado del contacto efímero de sus pequeños labios contra los suyos le hace sonreír.

"Era solo un juego" Se dice a sí misma con aire desalentador "Lo hacía porque se lo ordenaba"

Echa una mirada distraída al reloj de bolsillo que robo hace poco de las pertenencias de un judío muerto. 6:56 am

Debe darse prisa.

Mira al espejo por ultima vez, comprobando que es la imagen de un varón de gesto duro quien le devuelve la mirada.

Es ella. En ese hombre se ha convertido.

Cada detalle del majestuoso uniforme de la guardia personal del Fuhrer reafirma la ilusión que desea crear: sus medallas, sus guantes de piel, sus relucientes botas. Todo.

Pero su orgullosa esvástica es, ante todo, el detalle primordial.

-Es mi juego- Murmura al objeto como si este escuchase su voz –No el tuyo…

Abandona su improvisada habitación para continuar con su rutina diaria. El olor a carne quemada golpea sus sentidos apenas pone un pie fuera del cuartel de las _SS_. La ceniza lastima sus ojos, reforzando ese estado de perpetua furia que conserva desde el _incidente_.

Un soldado común se preocuparía por contar la decadente cantidad de presos que sobreviven la noche. Pero ese no es su caso, ella tiene cosas _realmente_ importantes en que pensar y, por lo tanto, tiene otro destino.

Como sargento al mando del regimiento asentado en la región de Dachau, el control del campo de concentración recae, única y exclusivamente, en sus manos: todo frente a sus ojos, todo bajo sus pies. Nadie habla si no lo permite. Nadie actúa si no lo permite.

Nadie. Excepto _ella_, por supuesto.

"Maldición"

Recorre el sendero a grandes zancadas; sus soldados se paralizan a su alrededor pues han aprendido que, cuando su sargento respira amenazas de esa manera, nunca es bueno meterse con él… O, por supuesto, lo que suponen que es un _él_.

Su camino resulta ser más corto de lo que le gustaría; permanece un rato de pie, observando con rencor las puertas del antiguo edificio.

El bunker, donde la esperan sus funestos deberes, se encuentra al fondo del complejo; la prisión dentro de la prisión, tenebrosa como las fauces de un cazador esperando probar la suculenta alma de su presa.

Porque en el bunker, el alma es lo primero en caer.

Entra al recinto. Con expresión de fastidio pasa de largo su oficina pues, en estos momentos, lo menos que le apetece es trabajar. Recorre a paso lento el largo corredor principal de manera casi predeterminada, como si su destino fuese tan claro como el cristal: la puerta del fondo, la que prohibió a todos sus hombres visitar.

¿Estará bien?

Ordenó a sus más diligentes doctores tratar la herida de su tobillo, gritando amenazas de muerte para aquellos que cometieran un error por pequeño que fuese.

Permaneció a su lado, desde que perdió el sentido hasta que el ultimo fragmento de bala abandonó su frágil piel; sosteniendo su mano, limpiando su sudor, haciéndole compañía hasta asegurar que estuviera a salvo.

Siempre estuvo ahí.

Pero al final, a pesar de haberse inundado de preocupación camuflada en ira (Y de haber tomado la vida de su mejor doctor en el proceso), le abandonó a su suerte en aquella celda pútrida, condenándole a esperar en un ciclo de oscuridad sin fin.

"Es solo un juego…" Y a ella le gusta jugar.

Desde que tiene memoria (Incluso aquella época en la que vagaba sola por las calles de Múnich), el ajedrez ha sido su juego favorito; no por nada logro unirse a la policía militar del Reich siendo una mujer no aria... Porque, para ella, un mediocre tablero sobre una mesa no es suficiente.

El mundo entero es su tablero, sus habitantes son sus piezas: sus peones danzan a su alrededor cumpliendo sus mínimos caprichos.

Disfruta jugar, lo disfruta mucho.

Pero Christa…

Christa es diferente.

Desde hace mucho tiempo (Mas del que se puedan imaginar), la pequeña rubia ha sido la pieza central de su intachable partida. Había hecho todo lo posible para deshacer su enfermizo instinto suicida, creyendo que, si comprendía todo detalle de su cruel realidad, tal vez, solo tal vez, le daría el valor de vivir bajo su propio nombre.

Por unos momentos, cuando sus besos dejaron de ser simples caprichos robados, creyó haberlo conseguido.

Pero eso fue, por supuesto, solo un juego.

-¡Maldición!- Patea la puerta con rabia que no puede contener.

Había estado, por primera vez, a punto de _perder_ su juego. De no haber desviado con sus propias manos el cañón del arma que apuntada originalmente a su corazón, Christa estaría… No, no se atreve a pensarlo.

Su mano, naturalmente, había resultado herida, y el dueño de dicha arma (Aquel soldado de dedos torcidos que había sorprendido hace tiempo tratando de tomar por la fuerza a la diosa), lo pagó muy, muy caro; un pequeño precio a pagar, por supuesto.

Han pasado dos semanas desde esa noche…

-Maldición...

Recarga la espalda en la puerta, perdiendo la compostura que todo militar de alto rango debe mantener. Muerde su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, el sabor metálico en su paladar le recuerda a la voz de su joven amante, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-_Ymir_- Masajea sus sienes con fuerza ¿Tanta es su necesidad que le hace creer escuchar su voz jadeante a través del grueso muro?

"Maldición"

Camina incontrolable de lado a lado, como lo hace un tigre salvaje que es atrapado, repentinamente, en la jaula de un circo. Su respiración se vuelve pesada conforme sus pasos desesperados cobran velocidad.

Ordenó a Leonhardt darle agua fresca todos los días ¿Lo ha estado haciendo bien?

¿Y Reiner? Le ordenó a esa perra barata mantenerse lejos de su Christa.

Muchas veces, en medio de frecuentes noches de insomnio, imagina a aquel soldado entrando a esa celda; lo imagina tocando esa tersa piel, besando esos frágiles hombros, adentrándose en ese cálido interior que ningún hombre ha invadido jamás… En ocasiones, imagina a su amante disfrutándolo.

"No" Se dice con furia "Ella es _mía_"

Pero… Esto es solo un juego ¿No es así?

Un ruido dentro de la celda llena su frente de una delicada capa de sudor frio; su diosa tose estridentemente, agobiada por dolencias que no puede deducir desde el pasillo. Pega oído a la puerta, reteniendo el aliento con la esperanza de notar algo anormal en aquella respiración.

¿Porque puede escuchar sus propios latidos nerviosos?

¿No era la mujer ahí dentro uno de sus peones?

¿No la desecharía en cuanto dejara de serle útil?

¿No es esto solo un juego?

-Ymir- Su boca se seca, su corazón se agita apenas digiere lo que escucha, de forma tal que puede jurar no haberla experimentado con anterioridad.

Desesperado. Compulsivo. El suplicante murmullo de su diosa repite su nombre una y otra vez.

-Ymir- Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral de principio a fin, sus manos sudan mientras sus nudillos fuertemente apretados toman el color de la leche cortada, comienza a temblar sin parar…

-¡Ymir!

Y, como si fuese un acto inevitable, entra de golpe a la habitación.

Un ángel; ninguna otra palabra podría soñar siquiera con describir fidedignamente la belleza que encuentra tras la puerta de hierro. Un ángel demacrado que mira a los ojos del demonio con esperanza e incredulidad.

El demonio sonríe.

-¿Te he hecho esperar, mi diosa?

-Ymir…- Murmura la pequeña con voz quebrada.

No sabe como su partida terminó de esta manera; no sabe en que momento se acuclilló a su lado para abrazarla contra su pecho; no sabe en que momento la pequeña diosa se aferró a su espalda con fuerza, como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer, temblando y llorando sin parar.

-Ymir… Ymir… Ymir…- Le escucha murmurar contra su pecho, como si encontrase consuelo en cada silaba de su nombre.

Acaricia sus cada vez mas delgados hombros con cuidado, como si fuesen tan frágiles que cualquier roce innecesario los pudiera romper.

¿Ha perdido el juego? ¿Su propio juego?

No. Es su juego, son sus reglas.

-¿Nos vamos ya, princesa?- No, ese no es el tono que busca; sus palabras, en lugar de presentar el timbre burlesco que desea usar en esos momentos, son, de hecho, murmullos comprensivos.

Pero, a pesar de esas palabras comprensivas e inusuales, su diosa permanece en silencio, recorriendo su ancha espalda como si tratase de memorizar cada palmo de la misma; tanto su frente como sus manos emanan un calor inusual.

-Estas ardiendo- Levanta levemente su mentón para unir aquella frente sudorosa con la suya, efectivamente, lo está. Se prepara para llevarla, en brazos de ser necesario, a la enfermería mas cercana pero, antes de poder mover un musculo, los angelicales brazos de su amante atraen sus labios a un contacto torpe y febril.

La situación le desconcierta completamente. Aquellos labios inocentes recorren los suyos con fuerza casi desesperada; la sangre seca en su labio inferior parece complacer el gusto de su diosa, quien sonríe contra sus labios en medio del delirio.

Intenta reafirmar su preocupación sobre la necesidad de palpar aquel cuerpo ardiente; intenta controlar el deseo que desatan las manos de Christa al recorrer su nuca, enredándose en su cabello; intenta controlar el inmenso deseo que le ha agobiado durante dos semanas de necesidad. Lo intenta. Realmente lo intenta.

Sus lenguas se encuentran mientras las pequeñas manos retiran, casi salvajemente, su propia camisa desgastada por el cautiverio. Los pechos descubiertos de Christa son tan atrayentes que le cuesta trabajo mantener sus manos alejadas de ellos.

Pero, al final, es solo un simple susurro delirante en su oído lo que acaba con todo el autocontrol que cree poseer.

-Hazme tuya…

El trabajo puede esperar.

-Como lo desees, mi diosa.

Como si fuera una orden, sienta a la pequeña de espaldas en su regazo, desconociendo si el calor emana de ella o de sus propias manos ansiosas; separa sus piernas mientras sus largos dedos arrancan los trozos de tela restantes que aun los separan del oculto lugar que ha de albergarlos en su calidez.

La lujuria le ciega conforme sus dedos penetran su interior de golpe, sus guantes de piel los aprisionan conforme las paredes de Christa se cierran alrededor suyo entre jadeos voraces.

Este será un largo día.

Echa una mirada distraída al reloj de bolsillo que robo hace poco de las pertenencias de un judío muerto. 9:00 pm

¿De verdad ha dormido tanto tiempo?

La pobre luz que proviene del pasillo es la única diferencia entre la penumbra y la oscuridad total. Su ángel duerme contra su pecho, aferrada fuertemente a su camisa, con el saco negro de su uniforme protegiendo su cuerpo desnudo del frio incesante de la celda.

Retira un mechón rubio de su frente con mas ternura de la que se cree capaz de mostrar; su fiebre está bajando, duerme tranquilamente como si llevara días sin hacerlo.

Es hermosa cuando duerme; nunca antes la había visto dormir. Normalmente, cuando entra a hurtadillas a su habitación, la encuentra alerta, lista para ser tomada y abandonada como una prostituta más, temblando sobre sus sabanas en espera de la próxima vez.

Pero hoy es diferente.

Solo hoy, recostada sobre el suelo helado de una celda nefasta, con su diminuta mano entre las suyas y su respiración acompasada golpeando su pecho, puede comprender la verdad.

Si, esto es un juego.

Si, Christa es una de las piezas.

Pero no es un peón más; en su tablero, Christa Renz es el _rey_.

"Irónico" Piensa con una sonrisa mordaz mientras deposita un beso en la mano que sostiene entre las suyas.

Ymir es un jugador, y el deber de todo jugador es proteger a su rey cueste lo que cueste: de otras piezas, de otros jugadores.

Incluso de sí mismo.


	8. Sueños

**Notas**: "_Cada vez me acostumbro un poco más al ritmo de las clases_" ...Decía…

"_Espero terminar de escribir el próximo capítulo un poco antes de lo habitual_" ...Decía…

Como algunos pudieron darse cuenta a lo largo del fic, tengo acostumbrado subir al menos un capítulo por semana.

Pero este capítulo en especial, sin exagerar, me ha costado infiernos terminarlo, por el hecho de que me había estado sintiendo enferma ultimamente, y el ritmo de mis exámenes parciales me sorprendió.

Pero, para amortiguar un tanto el atraso, el capítulo es más largo de lo habitual, y espero que le haga justicia al resto.

Ahora que me siento mejor intentare recuperar el ritmo, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y, por supuesto, gracias a todos por leer.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Sueños**

Una sensación extraña interrumpe abruptamente cada uno de sus movimientos; el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, tan delicado como todo en ella, ha sido atravesado por una herida que, pese a parecer superficial, sangra abundantemente con cada segundo.

"Lo que faltaba"

Echa un vistazo rencoroso a los trozos de pan torpemente cortados que acompañarán la cena de esta noche; más de uno ha sido impregnado por su incesante rocío carmesí tomando, irónicamente, el lugar de un condimento.

¿Tan distraída estaba para no notar el cuchillo afilado rozando su piel?

Si, posiblemente.

"Le gustará" Toma uno de aquellos trozos sanguinolentos mordiéndolo con delicadeza; el sabor tan dulce que inunda su paladar le produce escalofríos "Siempre le ha gustado mi sangre"

Recuerda su voz mordaz susurrando a su oído en la penumbra de una habitación desconocida; violenta, feroz, sanguinaria como una bala incrustándose lenta y dolorosamente en su piel.

"_Todo fue un sueño_"

Pese a no haber pasado más de algunos segundos imaginando aquella voz, su sudor se ha vuelto tan denso que humedece los mechones rubios que caen por su rostro grácilmente; palpa la extensión de su tobillo, encontrando un segmento de piel perfectamente ordenada donde debería existir una caótica cicatriz.

-Lo creo- Se dice mientras limpia las lagrimas rebeldes que escapan de su control –Le creo…

Canticos alemanes, provenientes de la radio encendida, amenizan su incipiente marcha al rustico comedor; aborrece aquellas melodías petulantes más que nada en el mundo pero, en lo profundo de su corazón, sabe que el silencio absoluto solo empeoraría las cosas.

Después de todo, el silencio le recuerda la oscuridad.

"Fue solo un sueño" Se dice tratando de mantener su compostura "Solamente un sueño"

-_No_- Se burla su conciencia con aquella voz que tanto conoce –_Sabes que no lo fue_…

Deposita cuidadosamente los trozos de pan en una pequeña canasta artesanal al centro de una mesa impecable; la exquisitez que evoca el olor de los manjares preparados es tal que cuesta imaginar qué clase de manos inmortales fueron sus creadoras… Las de una diosa, quizá.

La antigua mesa es pequeña, estrecha y sobria como la indumentaria que puedes encontrar, irónicamente, en alguna de esas vulgares tabernas de mala muerte; únicamente dos personas pueden disfrutar de una pieza como esa, no más.

¿Cómo puede existir algo así?

¿Qué lugar deja a los invitados un sitio como este?

Hace tiempo, cuando habitaba su humilde casita a las afueras de Múnich, uno de sus más grandes logros fue improvisar una mesa de tamaño considerable; casi a diario, en cualquier momento del día, los chicos con los que pasó los mejores años de su vida eran libres de ocupar sus respectivos lugares alrededor de ella.

Comían, discutían, reían. Disfrutaban la presencia de los demás.

Ahora todo ha cambiado.

"_Nos casaremos cuando esto termine_" Comentó el sargento con una mueca de disgusto cuando la pequeña diosa decidió contarle aquellos recuerdos "_Solos tu y yo..._ _¿Por qué necesitaríamos a alguien más?_"

Hace tiempo, cuando habitaba aquella lujosa mansión en el centro de Berlín, solía colocar un anillo improvisado en su dedo infantil.

"_Acepto_" Murmuraba al espejo; un trozo de tela blanca era su velo mientras que, un camisón bastante era su hermoso vestido.

En la flor de la dulce atapa conocida como infancia, el pasatiempo favorito de la pequeña Historia era imaginar, posiblemente durante horas, cada detalle de su propia boda; en ella no estaba su padre, ni su familia, ni nada relacionado a su realidad… Solo ella en brazos de su flamante esposo, felices como en un cuento de hadas.

Estúpido ¿No?

"Historia no existe más"

Su hermosa mirada azul busca con paciencia el antiguo reloj pendular que espera inerte en la esquina opuesta de la habitación.

8:52 pm. Debe darse prisa.

Después de todo su _flamante esposo_, la versión retorcida de las inocentes fantasías de Historia, está por llegar, y ella, como buena _esposa_ que desea ser, debe recibirle apropiadamente.

Un pequeño cosquilleo invade su corazón al permitirse caer nuevamente en reflexiones sin sentido.

"_Todo fue un sueño, mi diosa_" Fueron las palabras que Ymir susurró a su oído durante su primera noche en aquel lugar "_Solo una pesadilla_"

¿Por qué le cuesta creerle?

¿Por qué le cuesta creer que nunca asistió a la selección? Sino que permaneció en su barracón, obediente, esperando el regreso de su amante.

¿Por qué le cuesta creer que ninguna bala atravesó su piel? Sino que sus compañeras arias, celosas por el trato desigual, decidieron darle un castigo propio.

¿Por qué le cuesta creer que nunca existió la oscuridad? Sino que fue una abominable alucinación febril a la que su propia mente dio el nombre de _bunker_.

¿No es esa la verdad que Ymir suele contarle? ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

Ha escapado ¿Necesita otra prueba?

A pesar de que el olor a carne quemada aun la asfixie día y noche.

Ha escapado de Dachau.

_-__Nadie escapa de Dachau__- _Se burla su conciencia con aquella voz mordaz que no le pertenece_ -__Está más cerca de lo que crees. _

Decide dispersar sus pensamientos con un breve recorrido por la casa campestre que, desde hacia unas semanas, se ha convertido en su hogar. Sabía que el régimen nacionalsocialista otorgaba a sus altos mandos cómodas viviendas en las cercanías de sus áreas de trabajo (Literalmente, Dachau está más cerca de lo que cree), pero nunca imaginó que la generosidad del Reich llegara a un punto tan acogedor.

-Ymir- Suspira con anhelo, maldiciendo las largas jornadas a las que está obligado un miembro de las _SS._ Se siente sola; con cada paso que da, su recorrido se convierte en una experiencia terriblemente monótona.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo cuando ha recorrido cada palmo del lugar más de mil veces?

Las pequeñas caminatas son su única diversión durante su lapso de soledad que abarca la mitad del día. Ningún ser vivo, fuera del propio sargento, tiene permitido atravesar su umbral; en ocasiones, observaba por la ventana como grupos de soldados marchaban arduamente frente a la propiedad, pero nunca alguno fue capaz de dirigirle si quiera una mirada furtiva.

"_Cosa de Ymir_" recuerda haber pensado en aquel entonces, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue una única vez, cuando recién se acostumbraba a las reglas de su nuevo hogar, cuando alguien decidió tocar, como si de una urgencia se tratase, la puerta principal.

-_Es sobre el "incidente" debes firmarlo antes de que_…- Annie Leonhardt, la temible supervisora en jefe de las SS femeninas apostadas en Dachau, queda sin habla al encontrarse con la mirada azul de la diosa.

Como si hubiese visto un fantasma o alguna aparición.

-_Cadáver_- Consiguió murmurar Leonhardt luego de un rato, con una genuina expresión de asombro cruzando su duro semblante habitual, la papelería cae de sus manos como si estas fuesen tan solo soportes inútiles; pero, pese a esto, fue su precipitada huida, ocurrida segundos después de ese murmullo, lo que dejo en el corazón de Christa mucho en que pensar.

Fue esa misma noche, mientras se debatía mentalmente para encontrar una explicación lógica a aquella situación irreverente, cuando Ymir llegó a casa tambaleándose, escupiendo sangre, con una sonrisa de absoluto triunfo en sus labios rotos.

-_Esa perra de Reiner creyó que podría meterse conmigo y salir impune_- Comentaba entre carcajadas burlonas mientras las delicadas manos de Renz se encargaban de curar cada una de sus heridas -_Pero no te preocupes princesa, le di una lección que difícilmente va a olvidar_…

Esa fue la última vez que alguien se acercó a su puerta y, por supuesto, la última en que el nombre de Reiner Braun fue pronunciado en aquel lugar.

"Espero que este bien"

Como cualquier desafortunada coincidencia en nuestras vidas, el paseo rutinario de Renz toma un rumbo que nunca se ha permitido si quiera imaginar.

Christa, como señora de aquella casa, tiene permitido utilizar de la forma que crea conveniente cada una de las habitaciones existentes en el lugar; sin embargo, existen cierto lugares muy específicos en los cuales dichas libertades quedan anuladas del todo:

El exterior, al cual bajo ninguna circunstancia se le está permitido salir, y, por supuesto, el estudio personal de su amante; es frente a este, frente a la misteriosa puerta del estudio, donde Renz detiene abruptamente su marcha.

Con movimientos casi automáticos, pasa su mano lentamente a lo largo de la brillante perilla gris; la cubre poco a poco con su palma, descubriendo que calzan perfectamente; acostumbra sus dedos a ella, logrando un tacto completamente natural; la gira tentativamente… Un poco… Otro poco… Un poco más…

"No debo" Se dice a si misma intentando controlar la curiosidad influenciada por la soledad.

-_¿No quieres saber lo que escondo ahí?_- Grita su conciencia, por un momento le parece como si el propio sargento hablase en su oído -_¿No quieres saberlo? ¿No quieres saber si realmente fue un sueño?_

Para su infinita sensación de culpa, la puerta sin protección alguna se abre de par en par, dejando entrever la seguridad de su amante al pensar que alguien tan sumisa como ella jamás desobedecerá una orden directa. De pronto se siente una mala persona.

Pero ya está dentro, ¿Qué más da husmear un poco?

-Huele bien- Se sonroja violentamente ante su propio comentario inesperado, después de todo, aquella fragancia tan embriagante no es más que el olor natural de la piel de Ymir.

No va a negarlo, lo que esperaba encontrar tras la puerta prohibida era, como el cliché de una historia barata, algo que destruyese completamente su estabilidad mental: cadáveres, almas en pena, cosas por el estilo; en cambio, el hecho de encontrar un estudio de lectura ordinario, resulta una sensación de alivio que le cuesta trabajo explicar.

-Gracias a Dios…- Murmura inconscientemente recorriendo las estanterías con creciente interés. Pese a lo que se puede esperar, ningún libro referente a la guerra se encuentra en ellos, ni siquiera ejemplar alguno de _Mein Kampf_, tan solo clásicos literarios que incluso ella recuerda haber leído alguna vez en la biblioteca de su padre.

"Es como cualquier otra persona" Examina el bien cuidado tablero de ajedrez artesanal que descansa en un escritorio al fondo de la fila de estanterías, le recuerda al que le regalo su madre poco antes de morir "Solo está cumpliendo órdenes"

Tal vez los horrores que ha vivido la han hecho enloquecer, tal vez la locura germinaba en ella mucho antes de ser apresada, pero una cosa es segura: sería una mentira decir que no disfruta el sádico tacto de Ymir tocando su piel.

La gusta sentir como sus dedos enguantados acarician su cabello, le gusta probar sus besos sabor a metal, le gusta disfrutar sus mordidas sobre su cuerpo mientras la posee y, en especial, le gusta despertar cada mañana recostada sobre su pecho.

Tal vez, para el resto de las personas en el mundo, ser apresadas para tales fines no sea más que una terrible humillación (Porque, después de todo, sigue siendo una prisionera). Pero para Christa Renz, una diosa infeliz, es el mejor futuro al que puede aspirar.

"Todo será mejor ahora" Se dice tomando entre sus dedos la pieza del _rey_ con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro "Después de todo, fue un sueño"

Pero, como suele suceder esos momentos en que creemos que nuestras vidas llevan el rumbo correcto, es cuando las peores tragedias suelen ocurrir; el hecho de tropezar torpemente con una de las sillas fue el inicio de la suya.

La hermosa pieza del rey, quizá la más bella dentro del tablero personal de Ymir, escapa de sus manos, comenzando a rodar sin control hasta que un bulto de papeles, que caen del cesto de basura desbordante, detiene su paso.

"Debería limpiar de vez en cuando" Piensa Christa, viéndose obligada a gatear todo el camino polvoriento hasta que la pieza este a su alcance otra vez.

-¿Qué?- Es entonces cuando la tragedia hace acto de presencia, tomando la forma de un inocente recorte de periódico con una palabra singular en su encabezado: _Reiss_.

-¿Qué es esto?- En un impulso inconsciente (Un tanto agresivo), toma entre sus manos el maltrecho trozo desechado de periódico para desdoblarlo cuidadosamente; le resulta aterradoramente sencillo, pese al paso de los años, reconocer a su padre en aquella fotografía relativamente nueva.

Parece muy feliz estrechando la mano del mismísimo Adolf Hitler.

Vuelca el cesto de basura completamente sin importarle que los papeles o, mejor dicho, los trozos se dispersen por toda la habitación. Hay más, muchos más: pequeños artículos sociales referentes a algún miembro de la familia, notas acerca de las contribuciones monetarias al gobierno del Reich, reuniones de los principales dirigentes del partido Nazi donde aparece su padre. Siempre lo mismo. Siempre la familia Reiss.

¿Por qué su sargento tendría algo así?

Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal en cuanto escucha los rugidos de la conocida motocicleta a la distancia, acercándose cada vez más.

-No…- Palidece, reúne cada papel con desesperación tratando de regresarlos todos a su posición original en el cesto desbordante.

Puede oler el humo del vehículo conforme este se acerca. Rápido. Más rápido.

Cuando se cree a punto de terminar, justo cuando escucha la motocicleta detenerse frente a la puerta frontal, un trozo de papel, escurridizo como ninguno, captura completamente su atención.

Esta vez, por las causas más inesperadas, el pequeño mundo que recién creo se cae a pedazos.

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Qué día!- Bosteza Ymir mientras se estira con completa pereza. Con toda la paciencia del mundo retira cada uno de los componentes de su uniforme que le parecen innecesarios: su arma, su cinturón y, por último, su flamante saco negro; dentro de aquella trivial tarea apenas se toma tiempo para mirarle y sonreír -¡Oh! Con que ahí estas… ¿Me extrañaste pequeña?

Christa solo le observa desde el otro lado del pasillo, sus manos tiemblan, su rostro se mantiene en una confusa expresión neutra que, aunada a su palidez repentina, le concede un semblante miserable; acomoda un mechón desordenado de su cabello rubio antes de atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

-Estoy bien…- Murmura débilmente, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar escapar un sollozo repentino. El soldado ladea la cabeza levemente.

-¿Lo estás?- Los ojos marrones la observan, temibles, inquisidores, esperando cualquier movimiento fuera de lo habitual.

"Te descubrirá" Se grita a si misma mientras se obliga a forzar una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien- Esta vez su tono de voz es ligeramente más fuerte, acompañado por una discreta sonrisa falsa que por poco logra aparentar una sensación de genuino bienestar –La cena me ha dejado algo cansada…

-¡Oh! ¡Justo como esperaba de mi Christa!- Coloca debidamente sus accesorios en el perchero antes de cruzar el pasillo a grandes zancadas; abraza su cintura con firmeza, obsequiándole una de aquellas sonrisas orgullosas a las que, poco a poco, se ha ido habituando -Mañana me tomare el día libre- Acaricia su cabello, juega con su larga coleta rubia como suele hacerlo en todas aquellas ocasiones donde su apretada agenda les permite estar juntos –Podríamos pasar todo el día juntos…- Siente sus labios cerca de su oído, susurrando –En nuestra habitación…

-Eso me gustaría...

Sus manos, automáticamente, se aferran al cuello del soldado en cuanto siente como sus labios son tomados con esa ferocidad que tanto conoce; a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun le es difícil mantener el ritmo de aquella experimentada lengua que danza con la suya en un acto frenético e irracional.

Su abrazo es tan cálido.

Sus labios son tan cálidos.

Su lengua es cálida.

¿Cómo puede ser la misma persona de aquella fotografía?

¿Cómo pudieron aquellas manos tan afectivas contribuir a un acto tan satánicamente macabro como aquel?

Una mordida juguetona toma su labio inferior con suavidad, provocándole descargas misteriosas en lugares que prefiere omitir; manos enguantadas se ciernen sobre sus pechos y las zonas descubiertas de su piel, las recorre lenta, muy lentamente.

_Cadáver_. Ahora entiende el murmullo temeroso de Annie aquella tarde; ahora entiende la furia irracional que obligo a Reiner a atacar a su propio superior; ahora entiende por qué el exterior le esta rotundamente prohibido.

Ahora entiende. Ahora entiende todo.

Al principio, cuando despertó envuelta los brazos de su sargento, le gustaba comparar su nuevo hogar con muros gigantes. Los muros rodeaban su existencia aislándola, protegiéndola de todo peligro que se pudiese ocultar en el exterior; pero ocurrido esto, es como si aquellos gruesos muros hubiesen sido derrumbados, y el más temible de aquellos titanes estuviese devorándola ahora mismo.

Como si conociera sus pensamientos, su labio inferior es tomado con un poco mas de fuerza por los dientes del titán, quien la envuelve con sus brazos como si temiese que fuera a escapar en cualquier momento.

-Necesito dormir, pequeña- Apoya su frente en ese perfecto espacio que existe entre su cuello y su hombro -¿Podemos cenar ya?

Christa lo aparta un poco de sí, dedicándole la más hermosa de sus sonrisas falsas.

-Prepare algo que te va a encantar.

Es duro ¿No?

Es duro ver como la realidad se derrumba frente a tus ojos.

Caminan a la cocina, abrazados, como un matrimonio real; esas situaciones que solían parecer la cúspide de la felicidad, sumergen el corazón de la rubia en un mar de incertidumbre y tristeza.

Sus pensamientos se desvían a la mujer de la fotografía… Pobre chica; que destino tan cruel le aguardo por el simple hecho de mantener un ligero parecido con alguien que nunca llegó a conocer.

Había tres personas en aquella imagen bastante reciente: una viva, las otras no; una caminando, las otras balanceándose gentilmente con una gruesa soga alrededor de su cuello.

Una de aquellas figuras, las más infame quizá, era Ymir fumando un cigarrillo, mirando a otra dirección como si el hecho de que apareciese en la fotografía fuese tan solo un burdo error.

La siguiente figura, la más pequeña de las tres, tenía una estrella de David tallada sangrientamente en su torso desnudo; la conocía, en vida era la viva imagen de Historia Reiss, la niña de las alas de sangre que ayudaba en sus sueños.

Y la ultima… La última tenía el rostro desfigurado a tal punto que solo sus rasgos más básicos podían reconocerse: su largo cabello rubio, su hermosa piel aria. Era hermosa, de eso no hay duda, tan hermosa que en vida llego a tener cierta similitud con una diosa.

Excelente impostora, debe decir.

Pero lo que realmente heló su sangre fue, sin duda, el mensaje que colgaba de su cuello, una cruel advertencia escrita con la intachable caligrafía de su sádico amante.

_Freiheit ist mit blut bezahlt. _

No fue un sueño ¿No lo decían aquellas palabras?

_La libertad con sangre se paga_.

¿Qué paso con el rey? Se preguntaran.

La pieza del rey aun permanece en el suelo del estudio, junto al desbordante cesto de basura, de cara a la siniestra fotografía que, en la crisis ocasionada por el pánico, olvido por completo ocultar.


	9. Juego

**Notas**: Nuevamente puedo recuperar el ritmo de la historia. Sé que una semana de atraso no es mucho, pero por alguna razón esto me hace ligeramente feliz.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por leer y, especialmente, por comentar.

Espero le guste este capítulo, saludos.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo VIII – Juego**

Una extraña e inexplicable atracción la obliga a detener su presurosa marcha a través del dormitorio en penumbras; la escasa luz proveniente del pasillo le permite apreciar el ligero vaivén acompasado en la respiración de la diosa que duerme plácidamente sobre su cama.

Se acuclilla a su lado para observarla detenidamente: su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por la delgada sábana blanca, el tierno sonrojo que recorre sus perfectas facciones de lado a lado; simplemente adora verla dormir.

"Es hermosa" Juega distraídamente con su cabellera rubia, notando lo mucho que ha crecido desde que cruzaron miradas por primera vez, hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sonríe, recordando su expresión de terror durante su primer encuentro, ¡Que susto debió haberle dado aquella vez!

Con esa sonrisa juguetona en el rostro, presiona la punta de su nariz, obteniendo en respuesta algo similar a un puchero infantil.

¿Cómo puede alguien desear la muerte de un ser tan perfecto? Definitivamente no quiere saberlo.

-Estas a salvo- Murmura con ternura al oído de su diosa durmiente –Todo fue un mal sueño.

Mal sueño, mal sueño, ¡Ojala hubiese sido un mal sueño!

Pensar que la realización de una odisea de tales proporciones le ha tomado tan solo un par de movimientos le hace sentir orgullosa de su propio ingenio. Fue brillante, sumamente brillante.

Pensar que encontraría una miserable campesina (Que nadie extrañaría si fuese a desaparecer) que podía igualar los rasgos básicos de la abrumadora belleza natural de su perfecta diosa le hace sentir orgullosa de su propia suerte.

"No" Besa la suave piel de sus hombros desnudos cuidando no despertar a la mujer a su lado "No se puede comparar"

Pero por supuesto, no fue nada que otra buena jugada no lograra arreglar:

Un par de disparos por aquí, unos cuantos cortes por allá… ¡_Vualá_! La transformación dio como resultado una impostora perfecta, lista para ser ejecutada públicamente por los delitos de Christa Renz.

Los peones danzaron al tiempo de sus intensiones de principio a fin con la suerte de un novato; brillante, un juego sumamente brillante.

Por si fuera poco, mientras todos, hombres y prisioneros, mordían inocentemente el anzuelo, ella se tomaba todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para lavar, hasta el límite de lo inimaginable, la mente de la diosa real.

"_Todo fue un sueño_" Susurraba a su oído constantemente "_Solo un mal sueño_"

Incluso se tomó la molestia de crear una historia que explicase la herida en su tobillo, historia que, sorprendentemente, la pequeña rubia tragó de principio a fin; brillante, tan brillante que le cuesta trabajo creerlo.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan ingenua en una época como esta?

Acaricia su rostro suavemente, rozando con delicadeza aquellos labios perfectos que solo ella ha tenido el placer de probar.

El fin justifica los medios, tanto los sacrificios como las mentiras son un pequeño precio a pagar para salvarla de toda amenaza.

"Para salvarme" Corrige indiferente.

Revisa su reloj de bolsillo con pereza, buscando alguna _brillante estrategia_ que le impida abandonar el cálido abrazo de su amante o, cuanto menos, justificar su creciente retraso. No encuentra ninguna.

-Tengo que irme, mi diosa- Besa sus labios, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse bajo el suyo, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que aquella reacción temerosa fuese a causa de su partida; por un momento, cree percibir cierto rastro de conciencia en su respiración inusual.

La observa por última vez desde el umbral de la puerta antes de marcharse, parece cansada, abatida.

"¿Habré hecho algo mal?" Pregunta a si misma mientras emprende la tediosa marcha hacia la puerta principal.

No es estúpida, por supuesto que ha notado los cambios repentinos en el comportamiento de su hermoso ángel: sus miradas perdidas, sus besos distantes, las interminables sonrisas falsas que se cree capaz de controlar.

Parecía realmente feliz hace un par de días... ¿Qué ha pasado para que, de pronto, parezca tan miserable?

¿Descubrió algo? ¿Sabe algo?

No, eso es imposible.

Se encargó de destruirlo todo: cada prueba, cada archivo, cada fotografía… Todo.

"Absolutamente todo"

Cierra cuidadosamente la puerta principal, no sin antes cerciorarse de que la puerta trasera se encuentre bien cerrada; nadie debe entrar, nadie debe salir.

Se siente observada. Mira una última vez hacia la ventana de su dormitorio como una especie de impulso compulsivo, encontrando únicamente la delgada cortina ondeando a causa del viento.

"Debe ser mi imaginación"

Revisa minuciosamente la integridad de su uniforme mientras se dirige al cobertizo a grandes zancadas; la elegante gabardina negra resulta molesta en un día inusualmente cálido como este pero, para esta reunión en especial, ningún detalle imponente sobra.

"Que esas perras asquerosas sepan con quien están tratando" El rugir de su motocicleta contribuye a centrar sus desordenados pensamientos. Por alguna razón desconocida, esta mañana se siente inusualmente más molesta de lo normal, no solo por la frustración de abandonar a su hermosa Christa con sus preocupaciones misteriosas… Es algo más.

Chasquea la lengua con molestia, sabe que algo anda mal.

Todo comenzó con el _incidente_, ese infame momento desencadenó toda una serie de sucesos problemáticos que la han mantenido en un estado de alerta permanente.

El primer problema que se le presentó fue Reiner Braun…

Fue hace algunas semanas según recuerda, mientras se preparaba para marcharse luego del final de un día extenuante, cuando un dolor repentino golpeo de lleno su mandíbula.

-_¡Perro infeliz!_- Recuerda haber escuchado gritar al soldado rubio mientras escupía borbotones interminables de sangre emergiendo de sus labios rotos.

Su vista nublada aun le permite apreciar el inusual brillo de locura que emana la mirada de su mejor soldado quien, furioso tras presenciar la muerte de la falsa diosa, arremetió contra ella sin ninguna advertencia.

_-¡Yo la habría protegido!_- Grita el enloquecido hombre, siendo contenido a duras penas por Annie Leonhardt y Bertholdt Fubar.

El sargento, aun desorientado por el puñetazo repentino, acaricia su rostro en busca de alguna ruptura compleja; todo parece estar en su lugar.

_-¿Para eso la querías? ¿Eh?_- Cuestiona en un gruñido el poderoso soldado al notar que no recibiría una respuesta _-¡¿Para violarla?! ¡¿Para matarla?!_

_-¡Basta!_- Suplica el soldado más alto de sus tropas, al que todo mundo llama, irónicamente, Titán Colosal. Braun lo observa indignado y, comprendiendo que toda clase de forcejeo será en vano ante la fuerza de sus compañeros, decide dejar de luchar, dedicándole al salgento un último murmullo impotente.

-_La habría protegido de ti_.

Ymir permanece en silencio con la mano sobre su arma.

Lo habría matado sin dudarlo, le habría volado los sesos de un solo disparo si Leonhardt no hubiese intervenido con esa estúpida papelería urgente.

¿Violarla? ¿Matarla? Ymir no recuerda haber estado tan furiosa en toda su vida.

* * *

"Espero la esté pasando bien en el bunker" Lo espera con la misma ansiedad con la que espera descubrir cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir un hombre sin probar alimento alguno.

Acelera su motocicleta conforme el infame campo de concentración toma forma a la distancia, puede observar a simple vista la columna de humo proveniente de los crematorios que trabajan sin descanso.

Reiner Braun, pese a haberle provocado ligeras lesiones físicas, es el menor de sus problemas.

Los verdaderos problemas, los que fueron anunciados por la papelería en manos de Leonhardt, los que realmente ponen en peligro su vida, le observan desde lo alto de la noble alcurnia alemana.

Los peces gordos no muerden anzuelos.

Cruza el umbral de Dachau sin pena ni gloria, esperando en lo profundo de su alma que ocurra algún desafortunado incidente que le obligue a tomarse el día libre, una bala perdida quizá. Pero no, todo parece tranquilo: algunos cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo, nada fuera de lo común.

El edificio blanco que alberga el cuartel general de sus tropas se alza en su sitio de siempre, como si el tiempo o los sucesos no tuvieran potestad alguna sobre él.

"Qué envidia" Piensa Ymir, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, abandonando su preciado vehículo en manos de alguno de sus soldados mientras se encamina, con toda la paciencia que su cuerpo puede soportar, a la oficina donde espera su indeseable invitado.

-_¡Heil!_- Saludan sus hombres a su paso.

-_¡Heil Hitler!_- Responde de inmediato con firmeza, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en cada uno de ellos, con la estúpida esperanza que tiene un niño al tratar de retrasar lo inevitable.

Pero todo esfuerzo es inútil, pronto no quedan soldados que saludar ni pasillos que recorrer.

Permanece unos momentos en silencio, de pie frente a la puerta de aquella habitación alejada del resto, observa el brillante pomo con frustración irracional.

¿Cómo puede existir alguien así?

¿Cómo puede alguien desear la muerte de una diosa?

¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan miserable?

"Tan miserable como yo" Coloca una de sus manos tentativamente sobre el pomo, descubriendo que calzan a la perfección "No dejare que te hagan daño, Christa"

Entonces, solo entonces, después de un largo suspiro, decide abrir la puerta.

El verdadero juego está por comenzar, necesitara sus mejores jugadas de ahora en adelante.

-Se ha tomado su tiempo, sargento.

Ymir muestra su mejor sonrisa altanera.

"Que empiece el juego"

-También me alegro de verle, pastor.


	10. Máscaras I

**Notas**: ¡¿Hemos llegado al diez?! Sinceramente, en un principio no creí que la historia llegaría tan lejos.

Esta vez traigo el capitulo ligeramente antes de lo usual, pese a tener un par de compromisos, pude encontrar espacios suficientemente cómodos para escribir tranquilamente.

Últimamente he tenido la tendencia de escribir capítulos demasiado largos (El concepto de este capítulo, por ejemplo, originalmente iba a formar parte del capítulo anterior) por eso esta vez tome la decisión de dividirlo en dos partes.

En cuanto la segunda parte, se puede decir que solo requiere un par de revisiones para estar terminado en su totalidad, así que es probable que lo esté subiendo esta misma semana.

Durante varios capítulos, el tiempo me ha impedido contestar apropiadamente la mayor parte de los comentarios, intentare responderlos como se debe a partir de ahora.

Gracias por leer. Si dejan un comentario se los agradecería mucho. ¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Máscaras I  
**

Cuando se abre el telón, el actor debe estar listo para salir a escena.

¿Curiosa analogía? No realmente.

-De buenos ánimos como siempre, Pastor Nick- El hombre, de edad suficiente para poseer una generosa cantidad de fibras plateadas sobre su cabeza, gruñe con fastidio e indignación apenas se cruza con su mirada perspicaz.

"Me odia" Piensa Ymir de buena gana; no es nadie para juzgarlo, después de todo, aquel oscuro sentimiento irracional es mutuo.

-Preferiría ir al grano, sargento- Señala el hombre entre carraspeos impacientes; no le agrada la tarea que se le ha asignado.

"Marioneta" Se recuerda a sí misma "No es más que una marioneta"

_Peligro_. Solo esa palabra define apropiadamente el aura que emana aquel ser manipulable cuyos gruesos hilos, conectados a los poderosos dedos de la alta alcurnia alemana, lo han enviado en su contra como un ave de mal agüero, como un presagio de lo que está por venir.

"_Te observamos_" Parece gritar su sola presencia "_Lo sabemos_"

"No" Se recuerda "Nadie lo sabe"

Cierra cuidadosamente la puerta que conduce al corredor, asegurándose que nada ni nadie intervenga en la reunión programada. Con la cautela propia de un cazador se acerca a su digno asiento tras el viejo escritorio que embellece su calurosa oficina.

"Menos mal" Esta aliviada. Por un momento, imaginó que aquel hombre de semblante angustiado usurparía su lugar.

Le es difícil ocultar su odio irracional hacia aquel hombre; por sobre todas las cosas hubiese preferido desenfundar su omnipresente arma para volarle, sin ceremonia alguna, los sesos a ese engendro que se hace llamar _Siervo de Dios_.

¿Qué clase de monstruo abominable desea la muerte de una diosa? Sin duda, uno como este.

Pero no. Sobre las ansias incontrolables de derramar cantidades exorbitantes de sangre inmunda, debe representar su papel a la perfección; estrechar su mano en lugar de romper su cuello, ese es el desafío.

¿Cuántas mascaras necesitara para esta indeseada obra? ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Todas?

Imposible saber.

-¿Al grano? ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y solo desea ir al grano?- Coloca sus codos sobre el escritorio, descansando plácidamente su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados -¿No le apetece jugar al menos?

El hombre, con una mirada reprobatoria, niega lentamente.

-Lamento rechazar su invitación, pero el asunto que nos compete es otro- Alza la vista con seriedad –Me han enviado a hablar sobre la bastarda.

Un movimiento rápido. Muy rápido.

-Fuertes palabras para un hombre de Dios, ¿No cree?- Dice Ymir con semblante neutro. Su mirada, feroz e incontenible tras una máscara de fría cordialidad, se clava de lleno en su invitado, obligándole a pasar con dificultad una considerable cantidad de saliva.

La furia repentina que envuelve su alma como un incendio comienza a desconcertarla; por un breve instante le es difícil continuar su brillante interpretación.

"Christa"

-No lo creo, sargento- Aclara el hombre con voz ligeramente cohibida –Los bastardos son hijos del pecado, productos de la traición que corre por sus venas, eso es lo que son.

-¡Una indeseable niña que abandona todo lo que conoce por su propia cuenta!- Señala Ymir en un suspiro -¿No le parece injusto que pague los pecados de su lujurioso padre?

_Touché_. Nick frunce el ceño con indignación injustificada; por un momento, el furioso rechinar de sus dientes se hace tan potente que se vuelve audible incluso a la distancia.

Cortando los hilos, la marioneta cae por sí sola.

-¡Infamia! ¡Un hombre honorable como el Señor Reiss no necesita responder los pecados de la cría de una cualquiera!

-Una cualquiera que él mismo arrastró a su cama- Inmersa en su brillante actuación, se permite liberar otro suspiro -¿Dónde está el honor en desear la muerte de su propia hija?

El pastor, con una expresión repentinamente sombría, permanece en silencio unos cuantos segundos, perdiéndose en reflexiones secretas que solo él puede conocer.

"No caerá" Piensa Ymir "No ha caído"

-Efectivamente es un deseo sucio, sargento- Responde luego de aquel breve silencio –Sin embargo, tenemos pruebas para creer que usted ha contribuido a hacerlo realidad.

"Aquí viene" Ymir sonríe con orgullo fingido, buscando entre los documentos que descansan bajo un tosco portapapeles hecho de hueso sobre su escritorio; detalle irónico, debe añadir.

-¿Creen?- Pasa a manos del hombre un pequeño trozo de papel, del cuarto del tamaño de uno de los documentos promedio entre los que se encontraba; sabe los horrores que contiene, conoce detalladamente la tétrica imagen homicida y su mensaje atroz –Le recuerdo que soy un hombre de palabra, pastor.

-¿Puedo preguntar que ha hecho con la evidencia?

-¿El cuerpo?- Pregunta sonriendo de lado –Sabe como son, mucho tiempo en la intemperie los hace oler a muerte.

-Entiendo- El religioso se coloca un par de gastados anteojos antiguos para examinar la imagen con detenimiento. La gira. La palpa. Se asegura de que sea real –Una advertencia sumamente interesante, señor.

-Se dio la oportunidad- Comenta el sargento descansando totalmente su espalda en el respaldo alto de su asiento –La chica tenia agallas… Tal vez demasiadas.

-Del lado de su padre, eso es seguro- Aclara con una sonrisa, como si fuese él quien engendró a la joven de rostro desfigurado en la fotografía –Su madre no era más que una perra, tal vez por eso su vida se esfumó tan deprisa.

Lo odia. Siente sus manos temblar imperceptiblemente fuera de su control. Pero el telón sigue abierto. Aferrarse a la máscara es lo único que le queda; ignorar la abominable doctrina de aquellos con los que desearía jamás haberse involucrado.

"Es por ellos" Se recuerda con ira desbordante " Es por ellos que estoy aquí"

El espectáculo debe continuar.

-Sin duda ha hecho un gran trabajo, sargento- Nick abandona la fotografía nuevamente sobre la superficie del escritorio, sin perder el semblante permanentemente ansioso que lo caracteriza –Incluso la advertencia está hecha con maestría.

-Espero que esto recupere la cordialidad en mis relaciones con la Casa Reiss- Su actuación la obliga a añadir una genuina sensación de seriedad a aquellas palabras.

-Todo andaría al pie de la letra si no hubiese ordenado a sus hombres capturarla- Señala el religioso hoscamente –El tiempo de su reclusión fue preocupante para nosotros.

-Humildemente me disculpo por ello- Suspira largamente como si interpretara la más realista de las deprimentes tragedias griegas –Pero mis hombres no podían permitir que una hermosa niña aria fuera ultrajada de esa manera, pastor.

-¿Entonces, debo suponer que la bastarda no conoció hombre alguno?

-Digamos que me tome la libertad de reclamar tal privilegio para mí mismo- El hombre alza una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Asesinar a tantos hombres para dormir con una bastarda?- Pregunta con sorpresa –Me es difícil imaginar algo así, mi señor.

-Se rehusaron a entregarla por las buenas a uno de mis mejores soldados- Culpa fingida se refleja en su voz –Reiss debe conseguirse hombres que no desgarren la ropa de una niña en la primera oportunidad.

-¿No hizo usted lo mismo?- Ymir sonríe con orgullo.

-Tengo mis encantos, pastor- Nick suspira resignado.

-Una perra como su madre- Comenta despectivamente mientras se levanta de su asiento con cierta torpeza –Aquellos hombres eran solo monstruos indignos que contratamos en tabernas de mala muerte.

-¿Monstruos, mi señor?- Pregunta con una sonrisa falsa cuidadosamente ensayada -¿Conspirar en la muerte de una niña no nos convierte a todos en monstruos?

Ymir abandona su asiento impaciente, encaminando al hombre en su repentino camino hacia la puerta que da al concurrido corredor. Una parte de ella, totalmente independiente de la máscara emocional que debe mantener, suspira aliviada.

Abre la puerta de par en par; en cuanto el hombre ponga un pie fuera de la habitación, será completamente libre.

"Y ella también"

-Nuestros negocios han concluido, sargento- Alza su mano, en espera de un apretón que llega en un santiamén.

Estrechar su mano en lugar de romper su cuello; por fortuna, su actuación ha ido mejor de lo que hubiese deseado.

El telón comienza a bajar y, en poco tiempo, podrá quitarse la grotesca mascara que tanto le perturba.

Pero no. La obra, pese a todas sus expectativas, posee un epilogo inesperado.

Sin previo aviso, en una muestra de grandeza de la que no había sido testigo jamás, el religioso la observa sonriente, con una expresión tan desalmada que le parece imposible que aquel sea el mismo hombre de semblante hosco con el que conversaba hace unos momentos.

-En ese caso, usted no es ningún monstruo, señor.

Un escalofrío imperceptible recorre la espina dorsal del sargento en cuanto comprende el significado oculto de esas palabras, como si de pronto, aquella ave de mal agüero hubiese perforado su piel con malas intenciones.

-Una buena impostora, debo decir- Retira su mano de todo acto de cordialidad.

_Touché_.

-Lo sabemos.

Y así, con un final sumamente trágico, se cierra el telón.

Apenas cierra la puerta, recarga contra ella su cuerpo repentinamente débil, masajeando sus sienes para deshacerse de la inservible máscara de cordialidad que portaba hace algunos momentos; en contadas ocasiones, se preguntaba seriamente cual de aquellas era la original.

No debe apresurarse. Respira profundamente, sintiendo el calor sofocante que la delicada brisa proveniente de la ventana abierta no puede manejar.

Debe mantener la calma.

"Christa"

Calcula el tiempo con la precisión que solo puede obsequiarte un lapso prolongado de servicio militar, cuenta mentalmente el numero de pasos necesarios para recorrer el largo camino que conduce a la plaza exterior; espera los minutos con el corazón desembocado, preparándose para correr apenas se cumpla el plazo que su propia mente trazó.

De pronto, es como si el segundero necesitara minutos para mover su sitio.

¿Cuál fue su error? ¿Qué evidencia pudo haber dejado para ser descubierta?

"Destruí todo" Se recuerda con vehemencia "Absolutamente todo"

Perfecto. Apenas se asoma discretamente por la persiana su mirada se encuentra con el inusualmente grande grupo de hombres que esperan a su líder; pese a sus uniformes negros, ella mejor que nadie sabe que no pertenecen a su regimiento, son completos desconocidos fuertemente armados que esperan las ordenes del Pastor Nick.

El sudor, que cubría la totalidad de su rostro, es reemplazado por una nueva capa más fría.

-Christa.

Desconoce el momento en el que comenzó a correr fuera del edificio; desconoce a cuantos de sus soldados derribó entre amenazas en su apresurado camino a su amado vehículo; solo han pasado un par de horas desde su llegada al campo de concentración pero, para ella, ha sido toda una eternidad.

Acelera su motocicleta al límite de su capacidad, observando el paisaje pasar a su lado como un relámpago borroso; esperando el momento en el que su hermosa casa campestre sea visible en la lejanía.

¿Cómo la han descubierto? ¿Cómo?

"Es Reiss" Se dice a si misma intentando concentrarse en el camino "Ese zorro astuto siempre me ha vigilado"

Desde que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la diosa por primera vez, desde siempre.

-_¿Tienes miedo?_- Pregunta su alma con un tono de voz aborrecible.

No responde. No tiene consciencia del espacio, mucho menos del tiempo, todo lo que su consciencia puede percibir con creciente alivio es la sombra inconfundible de su solitario hogar. Fue un error, llevarla precisamente ahí fue un error.

-_¿No te asusta?_ _¿No te asusta abrir la puerta y no encontrarla?_

No, no debe responder. Con velocidad que consideraba imposible, estaciona su motocicleta desastrosamente en el interior del viejo cobertizo, deshaciendo su casco e indumentaria con la misma velocidad.

"Es mi pieza" Señala vehemente a si misma mientras recorre a grandes zancadas el camino hacia la puerta principal, comprobando que los cerrojos se encuentran cerrados apropiadamente "Nada más"

Su propia voz, el titán alojado en su interior más profundo, ríe con malicia.

-_Mentirosa_.

Busca desesperadamente en la planta de abajo, recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones que se conectan al pasillo principal; incontrolables latidos envuelven su corazón conforme descarta cada uno de los lugares.

Algo anda mal. No está ahí para recibirla.

-¿Christa?- Pregunta en un titubeo ansioso; todo parece estar en orden pero, a su vez, todo parece estar en caos.

-_Mala jugada_- Grita aquel titán para llamar la atención conforme sube con desesperación las escaleras que conducen al dormitorio –_Todo lo que has hecho es una mala jugada_.

"Lo hice por mi" Recorre el pequeño pasillo con tranquilidad forzada "Por mi bien"

-_O tal vez sea solo otra máscara._

-¿Christa?- Repite nuevamente con un temblor general al adentrarse en la habitación en penumbras; palpa con cuidado el interruptor, temiendo lo que sus ojos puedan encontrar.

"Ahora" Se reprende "Hazlo ahora o nunca lo harás"

Apenas la luz deslumbra su vista, la máscara de serenidad que había luchado por mantener cae al suelo con facilidad abrumadora, su rostro se descompone en una mueca de pánico que, por más fuerza de voluntad que posea, no puede manejar. Cae de rodillas al suelo.

Cama vacía. Habitación vacía.

"Christa…"


	11. Máscaras II

**Notas**:¡Por fin pude cumplir mi palabra de terminar el capitulo ligeramente antes! Aunque solo sean dos días de diferencia…

Siento este mes bastante saturado, pero últimamente los capítulos se han estado formando casi por sí solos así que, por ahora, no creo tener problemas para el próximo.

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En parte fueron lo que me motivo a escribirlo lo mejor y más pronto posible; espero les guste la segunda parte, siempre tomo en cuenta opiniones, sugerencias y demás.

Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia.

¡Saludos!

**Advertencias**: Presencia de Lime.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

Apenas la luz deslumbra su vista, la máscara de serenidad que había luchado por mantener cae al suelo con facilidad abrumadora, su rostro se descompone en una mueca de pánico que, por más fuerza de voluntad que posea, no puede manejar. Cae de rodillas al suelo.

Cama vacía. Habitación vacía.

"Christa…"

**Capítulo X – Máscaras II**

-No puede ser- Murmura con dificultad, pese a haber recuperado la capacidad del habla, la razón misma parece escapar de sus manos. Golpea el suelo con todas las fuerzas que le ganaron todos sus años de adiestramiento militar: una vez, otra más, hasta que el ansiado liquido carmesí escapa de sus nudillos para perderse sin remedio entre las grietas de los tablones de madera que componen el suelo -¡No puede ser!

Le cuesta creerlo, siquiera imaginarlo. Han capturado al rey. Su rey.

_Jaque Mate_.

-¡Maldición!

Esta vez, sus dos puños colisionan contra la madera en un estruendo seco, tiñendo su alrededor con la evidencia de una herida que tardara en sanar; en ningún momento se percató de los gruesos hilos moviéndose a su alrededor hasta que estos se enredaron en su cuello.

¿Ha perdido? ¿Realmente ha perdido?

"No"

Su máscara, representando una teatral expresión de pánico, es reemplazada por una de pura ira irascible apenas tiene la fuerza de voluntad para ponerse en pie de un salto.

Aprieta rencorosamente los puños. Tiembla como lo hace un perro con rabia justo antes de atacar. Esta completamente furiosa, mas furiosa de lo que ha estado jamás.

"Yo nunca pierdo"

Le cuesta menos tiempo del necesario para organizar una temible sinfonía de estruendos erráticos e insoportables que hacen eco dentro de las estrechas paredes; cosas vienen, cosas van. Todo objeto de dimensiones suficientes para albergar a un ser humano será brutalmente inspeccionado por su creciente locura.

Gruñir. Golpear. Destruir. El sonido de la muerte.

-¡Christa!- Grita con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones pueden resistir -¡No intentes jugar conmigo!

"No está" Señala su escaso sentido común mientras derriba brutalmente el armario de una patada; el sargento, sordo ante su propia observación, respira amenazas sin descanso. No es tiempo de guardar la calma.

-¡Si no sales ahora te pondré una puta correa!- Entra al cuarto de baño como un depredador hambriento en una cacería desesperada, convirtiendo en girones la cortina de grotescos patrones florales que, en otro tiempo, cumplía la tarea de ocultar la ducha

Debe buscar.

-¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?! ¡Christa!- Abandona de inmediato las habitaciones superiores para continuar su frenética empresa en la planta inferior. Los peldaños, deteriorados por el paso del tiempo, se estremecen sin remedio ante el peso de sus pisadas furiosas -¡¿Tanto te repugno?!

No. Ella no es así.

La conoce. Sabe que su ardua búsqueda no tendrá resultado.

Lo sabe, simplemente lo sabe.

"¡No!" Se reprende desesperadamente mientras derriba de una embestida el antiguo reloj pendular que vigila en eterno reposo desde una esquina olvidada cerca del comedor "Debe estar por aquí, en algún lugar"

Su cuerpo entero, tenso como nunca antes, está empapado completamente de una capa uniforme de sudor frio; se ha deshecho de su gruesa gabardina en algún lugar del recorrido, probablemente su saco ha tenido la misma suerte.

Revisa la cocina con resultados similares. Nada.

Sin señales de lucha. Sin lugares donde esconderse. Nada.

"No puede ser…"

-¡Esta es la última advertencia!

Desenfunda con manos temblorosas su impecable arma completamente cargada, muerde sus labios mientras dispara completamente a ciegas para al final acertar, con excelente puntería, al cristal de una de las ventanas que posee la residencia.

-¡Si no sales ahora yo…! ¡Yo…!

"_¿La mataras?_" Ríe con malicia aquella faceta oscura dentro de su alma a la cual llama, rencorosamente, _titán_ "_¿Tienes el valor de lastimarla?"_

Permanece en silencio, meditando en discordia, respirando agitadamente mientras una diminuta e imperceptible columna de humo escapa del cañón.

-No- Susurra con más sorpresa de la que puede disimular –Nunca lo haría…

Derrotada. Dolida. Lanza su arma al suelo antes de sentarse resignada sobre uno de los tantos cacharros inservibles que había masacrado minutos atrás; el caos a su alrededor le recuerda un campo de batalla, donde los únicos contendientes son ella y la soledad.

-Christa...- _Lamentable_. No existe otra palabra para definir el sonido que apenas reconoce como su propia voz.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Intenta convencerse de que no existe nada que pueda hacer; convencerse de que ha sido solo una perdida insignificante en su vida llena de emociones; convencerse de que todo, absolutamente todo, ha terminado.

Necesitara una máscara nueva.

"_No tienes ninguna_" Le recuerda morbosamente la horrible voz "_Estas indefensa_"

-No la necesito- Le corrige altaneramente en voz alta, como si discutiese con una persona real –Puedo cuidarme de Reiss… No necesito que una ingenua niña…

"_Mientes_"

-¡¿Por qué lo haría?!- Replica indignada, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos en un intento de acallar aquel macabro monologo interno.

"_Tu objetivo nunca ha sido escapar de Reiss_"

Permanece silente, atenta, esperando que su mente muestre sus cartas, esperando el curso de sus reflexiones cercanas a la demencia.

"_Tu objetivo es proteger a Christa_" El monstruo ríe con sarcasmo "_¿Cierto?_"

Se pone de pie repentinamente, como si aquellos pensamientos hubiesen despertado un misterio que su corazón creía olvidado hacía varios años.

No puede negarlo. No puede luchar contra ello. Es completamente cierto.

Desde el momento en que ordeno a sus hombres con vehemencia capturarla… No… Comenzó desde mucho antes, mucho antes de unirse a las _SS_, mucho antes de portar esa estúpida máscara.

Desde que se encontraron por primera vez en las oscuras e indomables calles de Múnich, en una miserable infancia rodeada de peligro y soledad.

"_Una diosa_" Recuerda haber pensado en aquellos años, una diosa a la que prometió proteger desde las sombras.

Y lo hizo.

Siempre.

Desde siempre.

Limpia cuidadosamente el sudor sobre su rostro, saboreando una vez más el dulce sabor de la cordura.

"Es mi culpa" Se dice a si misma mientras masajea sus sienes con pesar.

Lo sabía. Nunca debió dejarla sola; nunca debió apartarse de su lado luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Recuerda todo con claridad relativa. Se recuerda a si misma despertando repentinamente de un sueño sin sueños, impulsada por una misteriosa calidez que parecía envolver parte de su rostro como una amenaza creciente.

Un buen soldado, especialmente aquellos que tienen el honor de pertenecer a la guardia personal del Líder Supremo, debe estar alerta ante cualquier situación inesperada; fue eso, o un simple instinto de supervivencia, lo que la lleva a girarse bruscamente, sometiendo a su atacante bajo su propio cuerpo.

-_L-Lo siento_- Murmura una enmudecida voz.

Ymir, quien divaga en la estrecha línea que separa el mundo onírico de la vigilia, parpadea un par de veces antes de reconocer plenamente el delicado aspecto de su atacante: rubia, de hermosa mirada azul cielo que la observa confundida.

-_¡Demonios!_- Expresa con una sonrisa estúpida mientras descansa su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Christa Renz -_¡Que susto me has dado!_

La chica guarda silencio, limitándose a acariciar la cabellera castaña del sargento.

-_¿Sabes?_- Murmura con picardía –_Si deseas besarme solo debes pedirlo_.

Ríe. Ríe con ese ánimo malicioso con el que disfruta torturar a su inocente diosa con grandes explosiones carmesí sobre el rostro; es por eso, por aquella costumbre tan habitual, que se extraña en sobremanera cuando los delgados brazos de la pequeña rodean su cuello tímidamente.

¿Sorpresa? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Felicidad?

¿Cómo definir el sentimiento que hace a una mujer como Ymir ruborizarse como la más pura de las doncellas?

Logra incorporarse en silencio, observando con detenimiento la totalidad del frágil cuerpo que las sombras ocultan parcialmente: esta desnuda, despojada de toda estorbosa prenda de dormir, rehusándose rotundamente a cruzar miradas.

Christa se aferra a su cuello con fuerza, obligándole a descender hasta que sus labios se encuentran en un torpe contacto efímero.

-_Hazme tuya_…

Aquel susurro entrecortado en su oído, completamente ajeno a lo que esperaba escuchar, roba de sus labios toda palabra.

"_Algo anda mal_" Piensa para sí misma mientras siente la respiración de Renz sobre su hombro. La conoce lo suficiente para saber que ella nunca diría algo como eso.

Una de las rodillas de la diosa, como si tuviese vida propia, logra filtrarse hasta su entrepierna, rozando con movimientos suaves que logran arrebatarle un suspiro imperceptible.

Ella no es así. Nunca se ha atrevido a tocarla. Nunca.

Por eso, esos repentinos escalofríos placenteros son más de lo que la joven castaña puede soportar.

-_Como órdenes, mi diosa_- Sonríe ampliamente mientras reclama aquellos labios tan dulces para sí, como si se tratase de un privilegio al que solo ella puede aspirar; sus manos acarician con hambre los costados desnudos de su amante.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se comporta así?

-_Eres hermosa_- Murmura en medio del beso antes de permitir a su lengua introducirse en busca de su compañera de baile; pronto danzaran juntas en una atmosfera de frenesí.

No le importan sus razones. No le importa que aquellas contradictorias manos recorran su espalda con incesantes temblores.

Simplemente no le interesa.

Desciende a sus pechos en un camino marcado por mordiscos ansiosos, colando discretamente una mano ansiosa a la húmeda intimidad de su prisionera, recorriéndola lentamente con la punta de sus dedos.

"_Es una máscara_" Se dice a si misma mientras muerde con algo de fuerza uno de sus pechos, obteniendo inmediatamente un sollozo ahogado que no se relaciona en ninguna manera al dolor "_Toda ella es una actuación_"

Desde el momento en que adopto un nombre falso, toda su vida se transformo en una obra de teatro.

"_No somos muy diferentes después de todo_"

-_Es hora_- Susurra a su víctima con voz ronca, obteniendo en respuesta un beso tímido que se intensifica conforme sus largos dedos penetran en su interior; aquel beso tan torpe se siente como el mejor que ha tenido jamás.

Las paredes de Christa se cierran a su alrededor, apresando avaramente las embestidas rápidas de sus dedos, las cuales se sincronizan milagrosamente con sus gemidos gloriosos; por un momento, aquella melodía erótica hace que Ymir se olvide de todo razonamiento.

Se rinde ante ella con facilidad. Se rinde ante el hecho de complacer cada uno de sus caprichos.

Se rinde por el sentimiento que le produce convertirse en uno.

Sabe que algo anda mal, lo siente en las lagrimas que empapan su cuello, en los temblores ansiosos y, por supuesto, lo siente completamente en aquella extravagante petición nocturna que, pesa a su contexto, comienza a sentirse como una despedida.

Pero poco le importa en estos momentos que puede sentir como todas las mascaras se rompen con su vaivén feroz; el sudor de su diosa impregna su piel conforme sus jadeos se ahogan en su cuello. Más fuerte. Más veloz.

Siente sus ligeros rasguños, orgullosos como heridas de guerra, los cuales le hacen sentir que, incluso ella, terminara sin necesidad de algún contacto físico.

"_Quisiera saber, Christa_" Piensa con cierta nostalgia "_Si disfrutas esto tanto como lo hago yo_"

Es una mordida despiadada en la base de su cuello, producto de la cúspide del placer de la pequeña rubia, lo que desata la reacción en cadena, llevándola a un sentimiento tan intenso que le cuesta entender cómo surgió prácticamente de la nada.

Solo Christa la hace sentir de esa manera. Tan viva. Tan libre.

No pronuncian palabra alguna, solo emiten jadeos extasiados.

Nuevamente reposa su peso sobre la diosa, recibiendo un abrazo casi maternal en cuanto sus cuerpos se funden; hunde su rostro entre los pechos de la pequeña mientras esta acaricia con cariño su cabello castaño.

-_Algo ruda ¿No crees?_- Murmura sonriendo mientras revisa su cuello adolorido en busca de alguna lesión severa.

-_Lo siento_- Susurra la pequeña rubia de forma casi inaudible. El sargento sonríe mordazmente hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los ríos incesantes de lagrimas que brotan de Renz –_Lo… Lo siento_…

Esa expresión tan dolorosa fue más que suficiente para cercenar cada rastro de su lujuria.

-_Todo está bien_- Besa su frente, alzándola para colocarla delicadamente sobre su pecho como suelen dormir normalmente –_No es para tanto_.

Christa acaricia los pliegues de su camisa intentando contener las lágrimas que brotan sin parar.

"_Algo anda mal_"

-_Lo siento_- Asciende hasta su rostro para besar con delicadeza todas y cada una de sus pecas; el llanto brota silencioso, pero permanente –_Lo siento_…

Tan frágil. Tan deprimente.

"_Es una máscara_" Piensa Ymir antes de aprisionarla entre sus brazos en un intento por reconfortar su dolor "_Es una máscara que esta colapsando_"

* * *

-Se fue- Murmura con voz moribunda mientras recorre el desastre en el que ha convertido su hogar; es sorprendente la cantidad de caos que ocasiono en tan solo una hora.

Deja escapar una sonrisa irónica: justo así debería lucir la escena de un secuestro.

Debió suponerlo desde antes. Debió suponer que algo andaba mal desde que le dedico la primera de tantas sonrisas falsas, pero una dulce mentira siempre es más reconfortante que la cruel realidad.

Se estaba despidiendo, aquel último encuentro fue su despedida.

"Tú la arrastraste a este mundo" Le recuerda su propia voz, la verdadera voz de su cordura.

-Quería estar con ella una última vez- Responde seriamente –Eso es todo.

¿Qué tan egoísta tiene permitido ser un humano? ¿Hasta que limite se puede depender de la codicia para procurar nuestro propio bien?

Porque ha sido la codicia, no el deber, lo que la obligo a traerla a aquel mundo de sangre y muerte.

Un fugaz recuerdo, sumamente inoportuno, llega a su cabeza como un inesperado haz de luz en medio de penumbras: una hermosa niña, frágil como ninguna otra, parándose de puntitas para acariciar su desarreglada (Y algo corta) cabellera castaña.

Estaban solas. Sin familia o amigos. Solas.

"_Todo estará bien_" Murmuró la niña con la voz de un ángel "_Estaremos bien_"

Porque un sentimiento tan profundo no puede surgir de la nada.

No. Siempre es algo más antiguo, más profundo.

"_Si_" Recuerda haber respondido en aquel entonces "_Estaremos bien_"

Pero, por más que lo desee, ya no puede garantizarlo.

-Niña estúpida- Murmura para sí misma en medio de risas mordaces; por un momento desea volver en el tiempo para mostrarse a sí misma el mundo real.

Pronto, mientras toma lista de todo objeto que queda por reparar, un pensamiento fugaz e inesperado inunda su mente; es estúpido e inverosímil… Pero…

No todo está perdido, su última esperanza se encuentra a pocos pasos de ahí, justo al otro lado del corredor.

"El estudio"

Corre hacia la puerta en medio de frenéticos latidos, de pronto siente como si el aire a su alrededor presionara su pecho para hacerla desfallecer. La última esperanza, el cuarto prohibido es su última esperanza.

Sus manos tiemblan sobre el pomo. Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que entro en aquel lugar y, ciertamente, las circunstancias actuales no favorecen ninguna clase de reencuentro.

"Hazlo" Grita su mente con desesperación "¡¿Qué esperas?!"

-Lo peor…

El olor de las paginas antiguas reciben con gusto a su amo en completa soledad. Abandonados y deprimentes, tal como los recuerda.

No está ahí. Nunca ha estado ahí.

"¿Segura?"

Hay algo extraño, puede percibir en el ambiente una esencia que antes no estaba ahí; olfatea su propia camisa con curiosidad digna de uno de los tantos perros de caza que tanto ama.

"Hay algo aquí"

Recorre con la mirada cada cuadrante del pequeño despacho, aun que realmente no necesita hacerlo; lo sabe, sabe donde se encuentra lo que está buscando.

Y tiene razón.

Sobre el tablero de ajedrez al que aun no logra acostumbrarse, justo debajo de la pieza del rey, encuentra una austera nota blanca con algo escrito, la letra es atropellada como si la hubiesen escrito con prisa.

Lo huele como un perro de caza; huele nuevamente su camisa.

La nota solo posee dos palabras:

_Lo siento_.

* * *

Permanece observando la casa desde la distancia. Ha pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que escucho el disparo, haciendo que su mente se llene repentinamente de desesperación.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estará bien?

"Ymir"

Sus hermosos ojos azules, sin control o explicación alguna, comienzan a derramar ríos desbordantes de lágrimas inconscientes; quiere correr, correr hasta la casa y rodear a su sargento en un cálido abrazo, asegurándose de que está completamente bien.

Pero tiene miedo.

¿Y si aquel escándalo es producto de la ira? ¿Y si toma su vida apenas crucen nuevamente miradas?

Es irónico. Durante mucho tiempo negó que aquel hombre fuese un monstruo, lo negó con tanta fuerza que ahora le cuesta creer lo contrario.

Nunca le haría daño. Lo sabe.

"Una máscara" Se dice a sí misma en medio de un suspiro "Es como si fuese una máscara"

Escucha los pasos acercarse más no se inmuta, no hasta que una presión invade su brazo izquierdo; una presión paradójicamente gentil.

-Vámonos.

Christa solo asiente en silencio. Ha tomado una decisión.


	12. Derrota

**Notas**: Antes que nada quiero agradecer al maestro Isayama por contribuir a retrasar la actualización con su infame capitulo 50, lo leía mientras editaba esto y llego un punto en el que me sentí incapaz de continuar…

El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, creo que realmente se me ha estado quedando la costumbre de escribir cada vez más y más, espero que eso no afecte al ritmo y la fluidez de la historia.

Este capítulo represento cierto reto para mí, no solo porque no siento especial simpatía por un personaje en especial, si no porque me resulta difícil definir la línea del OoC… Solo espero no haberme pasado.

Esta semana la pienso dedicar a pelear con mi infame y tristemente incompleto cosplay, por lo que no puedo prometer rapidez para el capitulo siguiente, pero tengan por seguro que estará para los días de siempre (Sábado/Domingo).

Gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme sus comentarios, me ayudan a saber si la historia va por buen camino y me motivan a seguir escribiendo; y a todos en general, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo XI - Derrota**

-Sube al auto- Murmura con impaciencia mal disimulada mientras señala el hermoso Mercedes negro que ha conseguido hace poco; su conciencia, un fantasma decadente de lo que alguna vez fue, lo abofetea duramente, llenándolo de culpa e indignación.

"Era necesario" Se dice a sí mismo, recordando el patético rostro del hombre adinerado al que había arrebatado tal belleza; es cierto, aquella engreída mujerzuela de gran fortuna debía agradecerle por perdonarle la vida.

Cuenta cuidadosamente los segundos, cada uno de ellos le parece una eternidad. Una peligrosa eternidad.

-¡Date prisa!- Grita exasperado, provocando un temeroso respingo a la inocente niña que lo acompaña en esos momentos –No tenemos todo el día.

La moderación en su tono de voz recibe merecidamente una discreta afirmación. La rubia, que al lado de alguien tan musculoso como él parece una muñeca de porcelana, camina casi automáticamente hasta alcanzar una de las puertas traseras de su ostentoso transporte.

-No- Le dice a la chica apenas se percata de lo que intenta hacer –El delantero.

La respuesta, nuevamente, se manifiesta en la forma de un silencioso gesto afirmativo, al ritmo del chasquido sordo que produce la puerta del copiloto al abrirse; una parte de él, la que escucha a su herido orgullo romperse, exhala aliviada al verla obedecer.

Ha terminado. Todo ha terminado.

Coloca sobre su corta cabellera la infame gorra que posee el emblema de calavera perteneciente a la _Schutzstaffel_, mirando por última vez aquella casa campestre iluminada por la luz de un sol de medio dia.

¿Debería estar feliz? Si. Debería estarlo.

-Húndete, perro.

Ningún rastro de felicidad se muestra en sus duras facciones durante el breve recorrido que lleva al asiento del conductor; se siente débil, tan débil que se permite a si mismo caer pesadamente sobre su asiento antes de encender, con notoria dificultas, el complejo mecanismo de la maquina.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no duerme apropiadamente? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

"No pienses en ello" Se reprende con cierta dureza, recurriendo más de lo necesario a aquel errado pensamiento en el que solo los hombres verdaderamente fuertes pueden sobrevivir, a duras penas, en un lugar diseñado para destruir el alma.

Porque, por supuesto, el Bunker fue creado para destruir.

"No esta vez"

Acelera de inmediato, conteniendo la respiración conforme intenta, con todas sus fuerzas, recuperar la confianza perdida hace mucho, rezando internamente para que el ruido del motor no de señal de su presencia.

_Huir_. Saborea cada silaba con desprecio indescriptible bañado en derrota, tal como lo haría el cobarde que nunca ha tenido la desgracia de ser.

Si, han escapado; subestimaron la infinita omnipotencia del tiempo y este arremetió rencorosamente en su contra como lo haría cualquier animal.

Finalmente vencieron, pero por alguna razón, en sus labios no queda más sabor que el de la derrota.

-Dime- Eleva su tono de voz para llamar la atención de la chica hecha ovillo en el asiento contiguo y, de ser posible, disipar sus propios pensamientos indeseables -¿Quieres volver a casa?

Christa Renz, su hermoso ángel de alas rotas, titubea antes de asentir tímidamente.

"¿Solo eso?" Con algo de miedo, acompañado de inseguridad, alza su mano para secar torpemente algunas de las muchas lagrimas que recorren sus perfectas facciones arias; aquella situación, fuera de todo limite del bien común, le ha comenzado a incomodar.

-Nunca volverá a hacerte daño.

Silencio. El ruido que produce el salpicar del suelo fangoso a merced de los neumáticos es lo único que aminora la repentina tensión que aquellas cinco palabras, que originalmente fueron concebidas como un consuelo, ocasionaron entre ambos. Ella muerde su labio inferior antes de permitirse pronunciar palabra.

-Nunca me haría daño.

Retira su mano rápidamente, como si aquella tersa piel estuviese envuelta en un manto de llamas, detiene el vehículo con tal brusquedad que la inercia dispara sus cuerpos unos cuantos centímetros hacia adelante. Gruñe, su paciencia se está terminando.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Pregunta con una sonrisa irónica mientras sus imponentes manos de soldado descubren bruscamente parte de la hermosa piel que se oculta tras su reluciente camisa blanca; numerosas marcas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores se extienden a lo largo de su cuello como en un lienzo limpio –¿En enserio?

-Completamente- Esta vez, es ella quien aparta su mano con delicadeza, limpiando sus propias lagrimas e intentando arduamente no derramar mas –Nunca ha hecho nada que no le permitiera.

-¿Nunca te ha lastimado?

-No- Miente.

-¿Nunca te ha hecho llorar?

-No- Miente otra vez.

-Entonces- Regresa la mirada al camino frente a él, sintiendo como la derrota golpea alegremente a su puerta -¿Por qué estás aquí?

Pisa el acelerador con más fuerza de la que ha empleado hasta ese momento, observando la maleza de la llanura pasar a su lado a gran velocidad; el hecho de que una inocente diosa como ella le guarde el más mínimo afecto a un detestable demonio como él es tan sacrílego que le produce nauseas.

Ella solo observa con obstinación a través de la ventana. Si bien, el nunca ha estado particularmente interesado en las chicas, aquella actitud temerariamente necia logro llamar poderosamente su atención hasta el límite de lo inexplicable.

Hasta el límite de la locura, debería decir.

-_Está viva_- Recuerda perfectamente haber escuchado aquellas palabras en viva voz de su compañera en la oscuridad de aquella celda asfixiante, en una de las muchas tardes donde solía llevarle a escondidas varias piezas de pan duro –_No ha muerto aun_.

'_Aun_' fue la palabra que lo llevo a buscarla por sí mismo.

Al principio dudo; ¿Era aquello una trampa? ¿Un placebo para darle bienestar en aquel confinamiento mortal?

No. Annie Leonhardt nunca ha sido particularmente amable.

Mira detenidamente el panorama que el impecable parabrisas le permite apreciar; pequeñas edificaciones campiranas sobre el horizonte comienzan a aparecer en una llanura virtualmente despoblada.

Escapo de Dachau por primera vez hace un par de semanas, asesinando con sus propias manos a uno de los incompetentes guardias que vigilaban su celda, robando su uniforme para infiltrarse en una sociedad donde aquellos inservibles trozos de tela lo convertían en un dios.

No comento nada a la temperamental Annie (Siendo sinceros, seguro sospecha), mucho menos al peligrosamente comprensivo Berth. No, esto tiene que resolverlo solo.

Después de todo, Reiner Braun no es ningún cobarde.

"Volveré" Se dice a si mismo con completa seguridad, recuperando aquel semblante poderoso que han moldeado sus años como guerrero "No abandonare a mis compañeros"

-¿Sabes?- Habla en un tono más tranquilo –Si no me diriges la palabra me tendrás dando vueltas por toda la cuidad– Christa, que hasta entonces hacia algo similar a un inocente puchero, suspira resignada antes de replicar fríamente aquel comentario.

-Lo hare cuando lo crea necesario.

Es irónico. Triste e irónico. Le había costado poco o nada convencerla por primera vez de seguirlo de vuelta a la seguridad de Múnich; aquel día, cuando su tembloroso puño toco a la puerta de la propiedad prohibida, recibió una respuesta tan vehemente que hizo a su corazón inundarse en calidez.

-_Estas a salvo_- Murmuraba la joven mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos como si hubiese escapado del inframundo -_Gracias a Dios_.

En ese momento, sintiendo las preocupadas lágrimas empapar su pecho, se limito a corresponder aquel abrazo inesperado sobre el umbral de un lugar desconocido, solo para convencerla de dejar toda su realidad atrás.

-_Nadie volverá a hacerte daño_- Recuerda como acaricio su sedosa cabellera rubia como un tesoro sumamente valioso, ante el cual se permitió a si mismo estar indefenso por primera vez –_Estoy aquí_.

Eso fue hace una semana.

Sin embargo, en el transcurso de aquel breve periodo de tiempo, la sed de libertad de la rubia se había vuelto tan radicalmente antipática que apenas se puede disimular, como si alguna circunstancia ocurrida hace poco la hubiese hecho, a último minuto, cambiar de parecer.

"No sabes decir que no" Piensa repentinamente, tomando aquel argumento como algo sumamente lógico "Solo es eso"

El sabor agridulce en sus sentimientos es como un débil asedio ante murallas gigantes; lo que ella mas desea en estos momentos es volver con él, volver a los brazos de ese monstruo.

"¿Monstruo?" Reflexiona con profundidad, observando detenidamente la odiosa esvástica que reposa en su brazo izquierdo como un parasito "Todos nosotros lo somos"

Pasa de largo el último de los graneros rezagados antes de acercarse al primero de los muchos conglomerados de humildes viviendas que delimitan la zona urbana de Múnich; en unos momentos, lo cual es mucho menos tiempo del que le gustaría, entraran oficialmente a la cuidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Suficiente para que el sol diera algunos pasos hacia su escondite.

"¿Nos seguirá?" Pregunta a si mismo ansiosamente, recibiendo tan solo silencio en respuesta. Silencio en su mente. Silencio en su auto. Todo a su alrededor es silencio.

-Dime- Mira unos momentos a la diosa con la única expresión serena que se siente capaz de controlar a voluntad -¿Cómo es Ymir contigo?

Christa lo mira unos momentos, los colores cubren su rostro incluso antes de que intente responder.

-Es… Era… Dulce conmigo- Suspira sonoramente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas que, evidentemente, desea derramar –Dulce a su manera…

-¿Asesinando inocentes?- Escucha claramente como la diosa contiene la respiración –Que manera de demostrarte su dulzura.

-Tú también lo haces- _Touché_. Una gota de sudor frio resbala gentilmente por la frente del rubio –Todos ustedes lo hacen.

Ustedes. Sabe perfectamente a que se refiere aquella palabra; el olor a carne quemada que se impregna en sus vestimentas es toda una rutina para él.

-Matar judíos es nuestra obligación- La insensible dureza en su voz, aun sin ser algo particularmente inusual, logra sorprenderlo –No nuestro placer.

Christa lo mira desafiante.

-Entonces también es su obligación- Su voz es firme, tanto que es difícil creer que sea la misma persona que hacia cierto tiempo estaba hecha ovillo sobre ese asiento -Siempre ha estado a mi lado.

-Porque el mismo te arrastro a ese lugar- Puede escuchar los rápidos latidos de la rubia una vez descubre el significado oculto tras aquellas palabras.

Silencio. Nuevamente se hizo el silencio.

"Hable de mas" En el fondo, donde su orgullo no tiene acceso, se golpea a sí mismo por ser tan insensible.

-Es peligroso para ti- Dice en un timbre de voz mucho mas suave que los anteriores, acariciando nuevamente la extensión de su hermoso cabello rubio -Estarás mejor en casa... Con tus amigos...

Christa ríe de mala gana.

-Ni siquiera sé si tengo amigos.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en completo silencio. La tensión se respiraba en el aire; él conduce mientras ella observa distraídamente el paisaje a su alrededor.

"Maldita sea" Mira la hora con impaciencia criminal, recordando que debe volver a su celda antes de que alguien, especialmente el sargento, se percate de su ausencia; está seguro que el primer sospechoso detrás de la desaparición de Christa será él.

Las banderas del partido nacionalsocialista adornan cada marco de cada ventana dentro de los límites de la célebre cuidad de Múnich que, pese al pasar de los años, le parece tan desconocida como cuando la piso por primera vez.

"Me matara" Piensa Reiner sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, dando un vistazo rápido a la posición que ocupa el Sol "Solo necesita una excusa"

Sus pensamientos, sin explicación coherente, se desvían a los tres chicos con los que se alisto hace muchos años en las tropas del Reich. A los que prometió que, algún día, regresarían felizmente a su pueblo natal.

Porque ellos nunca han sido soldados. Ellos son guerreros.

-Gracias… Reiner- Murmura repentinamente la diosa a su lado. El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre salir de esos finos labios lo hace estremecer hasta el límite que su dignidad le permite, casi haciéndole perder la noción del vehículo que conduce –Tienes razón… Estaré bien…

No la mira a los ojos, no se atreve a hacerlo; sabe perfectamente que cada una de esas palabras es un placebo destinado a tranquilizarlo. Ella no sabe mentir.

Toma una curva cerrada a la derecha para entrar en una humilde avenida rodeada de tiendas de segunda mano con vitrinas rotas; si la miseria que el Tratado de Versalles sembró en Alemania tomase forma corpórea, seguramente luciría así.

"Berik" Recuerda su nombre con cierta tristeza. Palabras similares le había dedicado el chico días después de ser asignados a Dachau, antes de que Ymir se encargara de quebrantar su cordura, de forma tan brillante que había demostrado a puño limpio él porque ostentaba un titulo de honor.

Su autodestructiva amabilidad lo convirtió en un chivo expiatorio para un cruel régimen en el que nunca confió; Ymir lo convirtió en un peón de su juego, sacrificándolo como tal.

Berik se ahorcó con su propio cinturón, dentro de la celda a la que fue confinado luego de negarse a desollar vivo a un recién nacido judío.

Es algo que Reiner jamás podrá perdonar.

Luego de la muerte de su compañero, Bertholdt fue obligado a completar la siniestra tarea de su antecesor; si el _Titán Colosal_ no presumiera una estabilidad mental impresionante, hubiese sido el próximo en la larga lista de peones caídos que llenaban el historial de Ymir.

"Berik no estaba hecho para este mundo" Toma una de las pequeñas manos de Christa entre las suyas antes de que tenga oportunidad de reaccionar, besando su palma con un gesto frio que dista mucho de transmitir todo aquello que desea "Mucho menos ella"

-¿Qué camino debo tomar?– Christa lo mira mas tranquila, asintiendo levemente.

-Dos calles a la izquierda.

Un ángel en medio del infierno. Es todo lo que puede definir aquella escena en la que se encontró por primera vez con Christa Renz; hermosa, indefensa, rodeada de muerte y cristales rotos. Tal vez fue esa sensación de santidad lo que impulso a su curtido corazón de guerrero a ablandarse por un instante.

"_Cásate conmigo_" Recuerda haber pensado imprudentemente en aquel momento crítico, cuando la pequeña diosa, con sus desgarradas ropas empapadas de sangre y lagrimas, se aferro temerosamente a su brazo.

Era mucho más hermosa en persona de lo que podía recordar. La había visto meses antes, en la forma de una fotografía perdida entre la montaña de documentos sobre el escritorio de su sargento y, apenas un par de días antes de la revuelta, aquella misma imagen fue entregada directamente a sus manos.

-_Búscala_- Ordeno Ymir, mostrando aquella petulante sonrisa de zorro astuto al acecho de una nueva presa –_Captúrala_- No le dio explicaciones, ni aun se molesto en darle algún otro detalle, solo se limito a sonreír -_Y tráela ante mí_.

Una simple orden como cualquier otra. Ninguna orden se puede negar.

Pero no fue hasta aquel momento, en el que aquella rubia de ojos color cielo que parecía más niña que mujer enfrento a todo un pequeño ejército para salvar una sola vida, cuando sintió que aquella atracción meramente física se convertía en algo más; siempre vio al género femenino como criaturas débiles o asustadizas (Con excepción de Annie, a la que considera más un compañero que una mujer), pero el hecho de encontrar a una que combatiera valientemente en territorio enemigo… Lo dejó sin palabras.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir alguno, Ymir la tenía entre sus garras.

Incluso ahora, sabe que esas garras invisibles se encuentran a su alrededor.

-_Es mía, bastardo_- Le había dejado en claro el sargento cuando lo echo, a punta de escopeta, de la habitación donde era atendida la herida de la diosa –_Si no alejas tus sucias manos de ella serás el siguiente_.

Y eso hizo. Se alejo de ella completamente, abandonándola a su suerte en una celda oscura que no merecía.

"¿Eso me convierte en un monstruo?" Mira al horizonte con la mirada perdida "Berik…"

-Es ahí- Habla Christa con un tono de voz sorprendentemente entusiasta para la situación en la que se encuentra, señalando una de las tantas casas; la calle, sobrenaturalmente vacía, parece alargarse conforme el automóvil toma velocidad –¡La casa de Sasha! ¡Es la casa de Sasha!

Sus ojos brillan como si fuesen un par de hermosos zafiros a la luz del Sol, haciéndolo reir por lo bajo por haber pensado tan estúpidamente cursi analogía; ¿Eso es lo que se siente volver a donde perteneces?

Por un breve instante, mientras observa esa hermosa sonrisa surcar su rostro, cree haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Más allá de lo que implica traicionar la confianza de sus inseparables compañeros; más allá del odio irracional que la muerte de su amigo sembró en su corazón; más allá de la sangre inocente que empapa sus manos; por una vez en su vida siente que ha tomado la decisión correcta, no como guerrero ni como nazi, sino como Reiner Braun.

Eso hasta que encontraron la tragedia mas delante.

-No- Murmura Christa suavemente, intentando procesar la información que le brindan las ventanas rotas y los restos de ceniza -¡No!

Reiner, pese a sus años de experiencia en el adiestramiento militar, apenas puede percatarse del momento en que la rubia abandona desesperadamente el interior del vehículo.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- Grita al verla correr hacia los restos carbonizados de lo que alguna vez fue un hogar, baja del Mercedes con la velocidad suficiente para interceptarla a pocos metros de la entrada, sosteniéndola de la cintura para frenar su marcha -¡Solo vas a conseguir que te maten!

Triste. Lastimera. No tiene otras palabras para definir el dolor en la expresión o en los sollozos incontrolables que envuelven a Renz en el momento que cae de rodillas. Se acuclilla a su lado, acariciando su espalda de la manera más gentil que conoce.

-Sasha- Llora con la voz quebrada –Ella no… No tenia porque…

Las manos de Reiner tiemblan confusas en la espalda de la diosa, imaginando algo que hacer o decir en aquellos momentos donde lo que uno más desea es estar solo.

¿Así se siente perder a un ser querido? Posiblemente, lo vivió en carne propia cuando Berik murió.

Es difícil explicar o describir el tiempo que pasaron así: abrazados en medio del polvo de unas ruinas recientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que su llanto comenzó hasta el momento en que sus lágrimas parecieron incapaces de brotar nuevamente? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

Lo importante es que la luz del sol, al igual que el tiempo de Reiner, se estaba acabando.

"Annie" Es lo único que piensa en aquella situación desesperada "Annie puede ocultarla"

De inmediato alza a la joven para ponerla en pie. Toma una de sus muñecas con intención de emprender nuevamente su camino hacia el Mercedes y, de ahí, nuevamente al campo de concentración.

Pero cuál es su sorpresa al percatarse de que por más que intente, Christa, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no camina ni un centímetro.

-Me quedare- Murmura la rubia con sorprendente determinación. Reiner, quien acaba de ver su corazón romperse, apenas puede creer el cambio tan radical que ha sufrido.

Es como aquella vez, cuando decidió robar su arma hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- Pregunta mientras toma sus hombros firmemente, dejando que sus miradas azules se enfrenten en una feroz contienda de determinación -¡Morirás si permaneces aquí!

-No moriré- Eso es todo. Braun gruñe con frustración.

-¡Tu amiga no está aquí!- La zarandea con brusquedad, enfrentando con furia la mirada que sostiene la suya -¡Posiblemente este muerta!

-¡No lo sabemos!

-¡La casa esta en ruinas, maldita sea!- Jadea, la falta de aire le produce vértigo –Nadie puede vivir aquí… Nadie vendrá por ti…

-Ymir- Responde de inmediato, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo; el poderoso soldado siente como si algo en su interior se hiciese añicos –Me encontrara.

-¡¿Olvidas que estas huyendo de él?!- La acorrala contra la pared mas cercana, haciendo caer el ultimo portarretratos intacto que reposaba sobre la pared cubierta de hollín; no le importa la cercanía de sus cuerpos, solo le importa aliviar su furia -¡¿A qué demonios vienes entonces?! ¡¿No quieres ser libre?!- Ya no se controla, se permite gritar a todo pulmón.

-Me estas lastimando…

-¡¿Permitirás que ese bastardo te use hasta que no le sirvas más?! ¡¿Hasta que te mate?!

-¡Así es!- Silencio. Nada más que silencio en una habitación saqueada por el tiempo, el fuego y el hombre –Fue un error haber llegado hasta aquí- Reiner retrocede lentamente, mas sorprendido de lo que ha estado jamás –Todo lo que hizo fue para protegerme… Yo… ¡Nunca debí desconfiar de él!

Entonces, justo cuando aquella frase termina de ser anunciada, recurre al único recurso que considera viable en tan desfavorables circunstancias: Reiner Braun toma sus labios bruscamente en un contacto únicamente unilateral, en el que el hombre lucha por transmitir todo aquello que si orgullo no permite expresar con palabras.

"Mírame" Grita internamente "Mírame tan solo a mi por una maldita vez"

Pero, pese a sus grandes esfuerzos, Christa simplemente permanece inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y los brazos a los costados; por más que el rubio muerda sus labios o decida tocar (Sutil o descaradamente) alguna parte de su piel, ella solo observa al infinito como lo haría un condenado a muerte.

-Ven conmigo- Murmura apenas rompe el contacto, notando como la mirada de Renz no cambia jamás.

-Lo siento- Acaricia el rostro del hombre, depositando en su mejilla un pequeño beso fraternal, con todo el sentimiento que puede reunir en aquel momento –No hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¿Nada?- Pregunta como última esperanza, acercándose un poco más a ella.

-No, no hay nada- Solo ahora, en medio de una dolorosa e indiscutible derrota, besando nuevamente los finos labios que le corresponden de mala gana, confirma la realidad que se ha planteado desde el momento de su inmediata huida: Christa siempre estará al lado de Ymir, sin importar que.

* * *

Mira al cielo para confirmar inútilmente lo que aclara la obviedad: es de noche, ha oscurecido tan rápido que apenas puede notarlo.

"Tengo que darme prisa"

Aun con la oscuridad reinando su camino, el lugar al que se dirige es simplemente reconocible y, de no ser así, siempre se podía encontrar por medio del insoportable olor a cenizas antiguas.

La luz de la luna llena, brillando con su máximo esplendor, le permite encontrar los pares de huellas negras producto del hollín que atraviesan el umbral de la casa abandonada.

"Hay alguien" Sabe que está ahí, en algún lugar, es como si pudiera olerlo como lo haría un perro de caza.

Toma una roca pequeña, en caso de que lo que la esté esperando desafié sus más comunes expectativas antes de abrir de par en par la puerta.

Pero, pese a su plan de respaldo, la roca cae nuevamente al suelo en cuanto el pequeño bulto surge de la oscuridad para aferrarse a su pecho en un abrazo lleno de emoción.

-Sabía que volverías- Escucha con atención aquella voz tan conocida para ella, para luego enfocar su atención en la pequeña chica rubia que le abraza con cariño.

Sonriendo ampliamente, devuelve el gesto.

-He vuelto.


	13. Celos

**Aviso importante (?)**: Chicos. Chicas. Todo el que se molesta en leer estas anotaciones sin sentido.

La historia ha llegado a los **+100** Reviews.

Debo decir que lo que me motiva a escribirlo semana tras semana son sus opiniones, leo y aprecio todas y cada una de ellas; no sé si cien sea un gran número pero para mí es increíble.

Esta vez sentí la necesidad de preparar algo para agradecerles y por ello he creado este **blog** ( jaynestark . tumblr . com) para subir ilustraciones, drabbles y lo que sea que crean necesario para complementar la historia... Y cualquier cosa referente a nuestra pareja favorita, por supuesto.

Lamento si parece algo egocéntrico, pero realmente es lo más que puedo hacer.

Si les interesa, son bienvenidos. Nuevamente ¡**Gracias**!

**Notas**: El capítulo más largo hasta ahora (Comienzo a decir lo mismo con cada capítulo).

Lamento el ligero retraso. Este capítulo requirió un par de revisiones extras; muchas veces termino editando un montón de cosas a última hora, supongo que con las suficientes revisiones eso no volverá a pasar.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y, por supuesto, por leer hasta aquí. Espero el capitulo valga la espera.

¡Saludos!

**Advertencias**: Presencia de Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

-Sabía que volverías- Escucha con atención aquella voz tan conocida para ella, para luego enfocar su atención en la pequeña chica rubia que le abraza con cariño.

Sonriendo ampliamente, devuelve el gesto.

-He vuelto.

**Capítulo XII - Celos**

Camina cuidadosamente entre los catastróficos restos carbonizados de lo que, hasta hace relativamente poco, solía ser una casa.

No es necesario echar un vistazo detallado a su alrededor para percatarse del triste contexto que envuelve a una nación abatida por la sombra de una guerra inminente: todo, absolutamente todo huele a muerte.

Es triste. Es triste que Alemania, aun sufriendo los remanentes de la Gran Guerra, se condene a otra por seguir ciegamente el pensamiento de un solo hombre; es triste que el obsequio que otorga el nacionalsocialismo al pueblo ignorante sea solo un montón de cenizas.

Pero así son las cosas ahora.

Nace por el Reich. Vive por el Reich. Muere por el Reich.

Entrega tu honor al Reich para darle gloria.

"Es una lástima, _Mein Fuhrer_" Piensa Ymir con una enorme sonrisa satírica adornando su rostro, mientras patea distraídamente los montículos de escombros que obstaculizan su paso "No tengo mucho honor que entregarle"

Honor. Su honor solo pertenece a ella.

Se acuclilla lentamente para inspeccionar de cerca las notorias pisadas que los restos de hollín han plasmado en la acera; producidas por tres pares de botas distintas, una de las cuales parece pertenecer a la misma clase que utilizan sus propios soldados.

"Te encontré"

Han sido esta clase de torpes rastros los que la han traído hasta aquí. Hace varias horas, mientras daba por concluida su exhaustiva búsqueda sin resultado alguno, el estridente rugir del motor de un automóvil delató la presencia de un intruso desconocido en su propiedad; dos pares de huellas recorrían su pórtico para abrirse paso a su patio trasero.

"_Reiner_" Pensó en aquellos momentos "_Te mataría si no estuvieses pudriéndote en tu celda_"

Sea quien sea aquel mentecato insolente que secuestro a su diosa (Probablemente alguno de sus propios hombres), había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para conducir un vehículo pesado sobre un terreno de tierra blanda, dejando tras de sí un sendero de fango mezclado con aceite el cual le fue sencillo seguir en su motocicleta.

Y ahora, luego de conducir una distancia relativamente larga, ha terminado frente a lo que queda del hogar de los cazadores Braus.

¿Quién ha sido capaz de traer tal desgracia sobre una familia completamente agnóstica cuya única tradición ancestral era el tiro con arco? ¿El pueblo enardecido? ¿Las SA? ¿Sus propios hombres?

No. Existe una respuesta más apropiada para todo aquello.

"Me has sorprendido Reiss" Piensa con una genuina mueca de desprecio "Conoces las amistades de la bastarda que tanto odias casi tan bien como yo"

Por un momento se pregunta si el hogar de los Jaeger ha sufrido el mismo destino.

Pese a todo debe admitir: el hecho de que su hermosa diosa no se encuentre en las garras de su monstruoso padre le trae un alivio tan potente que acaricia los límites de lo absurdo.

Reiss, el magnate religioso de inmenso libido, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de incrustar una bala de oro solido en el cráneo de una inocente niña de quince años.

"Lo matare" Camina sigilosamente hasta los restos inútiles de lo que parece ser una puerta "Matare a todo el que le ponga un dedo encima"

Lo hará. Lo ha hecho antes.

Ahora, con aquella cuchilla deslizándose entre sus dedos, se dispone a hacerlo de nuevo.

Se acuclilla ante la puerta entreabierta para escuchar, cierra los ojos para concentrarse de lleno en cada pequeño sonido que el viento trae consigo: sollozos, escucha una cadena ininterrumpida de sollozos de un volumen tan moderado que cuesta identificarlos con propiedad; bien pueden pasar por maullidos distantes para oídos inexpertos.

"Mujer" Se descubre a si misma pasando con dificultad una cantidad considerable de saliva "Es una mujer"

Retiene su propia respiración para apreciar fielmente su entorno. El timbre de voz en aquel lastimero murmullo toma claridad con cada segundo que pasa.

Christa. Es la voz de Christa.

"¡Maldición!"

Se desliza a través de la pequeña abertura procurando no producir ni una miserable sombra, usa la protección de la oscuridad de la misma forma en que lo hacía durante sus años de vida turbia.

Su cabello esta desordenado, su bronceada piel se ha impregnado de sudor, su camisa posee manchas de polvo de procedencia misteriosa; si no fuera por su inseparable esvástica, su apariencia sería la de un ladrón cualquiera.

"Lo fui" Se recuerda a sí misma "Lo fui hace mucho tiempo"

Acostumbra lentamente su mirada marrón a la escasa luz de luna que logra filtrarse entre los restos de una precaria sala de estar, las cabezas de venado disecadas que sobrevivieron al incendio parecen ser las únicas capaces de percatarse de su presencia.

Con cada paso que da, el sonido lastimero se hace más fuerte, tanto que no necesita esforzarse mucho para distinguir el dulce timbre de aquella persona a la que desesperadamente ha buscado durante horas.

Esfuerza su vista un poco más, ignorando las miradas indiscretas de los trofeos animales; puede distinguir dos sombras humanas en el centro de la habitación, reteniéndose mutuamente en un contacto tan intimo que solo puede ser un abrazo.

Aun sumergida en la más profunda oscuridad, la escasa luz le permite reconocer fácilmente la exquisita figura del ser bondadoso que tantas veces ha corrompido; no existen más dudas, todo confirma lo que más teme.

Se trata de Christa. Su Christa. Su Christa abrazando a alguien más.

"Maldición"

Nunca le ha molestado encontrar a alguna de sus tantas amantes voluptuosas en brazos de otro hombre (De hecho, disfruta bromear vulgarmente acerca de ello); esas perras de grandes influencias no eran más que peones en su infinito tablero, peones dedicados a elevar su estatus o a mantener su cama tibia por las noches. Simples e inútiles peones. Nada más.

Pero en esta ocasión, lo que la atormenta es algo más que un peón. En esta ocasión el sentimiento de negación e indignación formándose en su pecho es tan abrumador que le roba el aliento.

"¡Christa!" Grita su mente con vehemencia, escuchando sus propios dientes rechinar "¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?!"

El alivio que impregna las risas que interpretó erróneamente como sollozos, además de aquellos leves suspiros llenos de bondad, hacen brotar lo peor de rincones irracionales cuya existencia desconocía hasta ese preciso momento.

¿Quién es ese miserable bastardo que está robando lo que le pertenece? ¿Qué clase de persona es para que su diosa dedique a él todo el amor que solía dedicarle a ella?

¿Amor? ¿En serio? Maldita sea. Esta tan molesta que su mente empieza a formular estupideces.

-Te extrañaba mucho- Escucha murmurar al desconocido de voz ambigua mientras estrecha su abrazo –Diosa.

Su voz. La solo idea de su aliento indigno tocando la tersa piel de su ángel terrenal le produce una inmensa sensación de repugnancia; un sentimiento tan poderosamente real que no puede contener por más tiempo. Debe actuar. Ahora.

_Meine Ehre Heist Treue_

Sonríe discretamente al leer el lema inscrito en la hoja de la hermosa daga que reposa entre sus manos; apela al poco honor que le queda, defender aquello que le pertenece también forma parte de su moribundo honor.

"No tengo mucho honor que entregarle"

El mango del arma se desliza entre sus dedos como lo haría un trozo de papel, la punta de sus botas apenas produce ruido alguno al moverse discretamente sobre el escombro disperso en la oscuridad.

Un paso. Dos. Tres.

-Christa- La voz del desconocido amortigua perfectamente el crujir de su último paso. Ahora, su posición es perfecta.

"Te tengo"

Rápida como una tormenta (Cualidad que le gano el sobrenombre de _Titán Danzante_ durante sus primeros días dentro del régimen), toma a la desprevenida figura desconocida por el cuello de lo que aparenta ser una capucha, haciéndole caer de espaldas mediante brutales puntapiés.

-¡Ymir!- Le llama la sorprendida voz de Christa en el momento en que se posiciona sobre la presa con el filo de su arma haciendo presión sobre el único tramo descubierto de su garganta.

-¡Cállate!- Le grita con voz iracunda, apartándola mediante un empujón. Retira la capucha que cubre el rostro del desconocido con una sonrisa; desea con todas sus fuerzas ver al bastardo pidiendo clemencia antes de morir.

Pero en su lugar, lo único que obtiene es un par de ojos color ámbar mirándola temerosamente.

-¡Me rindo!- Grita compulsivamente. De no provenir de una garganta femenina e indefensa, aquellas palabras le hubiesen hecho mostrar una genuina expresión de éxtasis -¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

Su severa mirada marrón observa confundida a la presa que tanto deseaba destruir; no es el infeliz criminal que hubiese deseado, de hecho se trata de una chica ordinaria, una chica que derrama interminables lágrimas al observar la afilada cuchilla rozar despiadadamente su cuello.

-¡Por favor! ¡Lamento lo que sea que haya hecho!

La conoce, incluso cree relacionar aquella voz con recuerdos vagos. Solía observarla acompañando a su diosa durante sus constantes vigilancias furtivas. Es ella quien, de hecho, estableció el sobrenombre de _Diosa __en primer lugar_.

Sasha Braus.

"¿Viva?" Medita en completo silencio "Ningún plan sale como esperas, Reiss"

-¡Ymir!- La llama la rubia nuevamente, intentando apartar su cuerpo del de Braus, utilizando todas sus fuerzas en vano –Es mi amiga ¡No ha hecho nada malo!

De la nada, ganando de paso ciertas expresiones temerosas, comienza a reír. Ríe como nunca al pensar en la situación tan absurda en la que se encuentra.

Curioso problema para un importante soldado, ¿No?

-¿Nada malo?- Pregunta retóricamente con una sonrisa impregnada de locura, mirando directamente a los ojos color ámbar nublados por el pánico -Ella te apartó de mi ¿No es eso suficiente?

No. Sabe que no es verdad. Reconoce las botas de la cazadora entre el grupo de pisadas que descubrió hace unos momentos; ella es inocente.

"Interrumpí un reencuentro ¿Eh?"

Christa, resignada ante sus esfuerzos sin sentido, descansa su delicada barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros; le es difícil definir cuál de aquellas sensaciones repentinas es la que le detiene su demente risotada: si el suave roce de su sedoso cabello rubio sobre su cuello o sus delgados brazos deslizándose sutilmente a través de su pecho.

Gruñe. Gruñe ante su propia debilidad por permitirse reaccionar ante su tacto con facilidad.

-Vine por mi propia cuenta.

Un silencio repentino inunda su alrededor; tanto su corazón como su cabeza están en silencio.

Se aparta de su presa con la misma velocidad con la que la sometió; no puede concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no esté relacionada con las caricias, ahora temerosas, que remarcan tímidamente cada uno de los músculos de su abdomen en un vaivén tranquilizador. Un beso discreto toca su cuello, haciéndole suspirar.

-Diosa- La voz de Sasha Braus, quien había retrocedido una considerable cantidad de espacio en un corto periodo de tiempo, ahora es lo suficientemente clara para hacerse escuchar sobre el abrumador silencio -¿Qué está pasando?

"Si supieras" Chasquea su lengua en frustración.

A pesar de estarle dando la espalda, puede sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su amante tensarse contra ella, mientras un cálido aliento titubeante golpea la piel cercana a su nuca haciéndole estremecer.

-Tenemos ciertas cosas que arreglar- Sus manos se aferran a su pecho delicadamente, como si las capas de tela no estorbasen el contacto directo –Podrías… ¿Dejarnos a solas?

-¿Es enserio?- Pregunta Sasha.

-Por favor- Responde la angelical voz de Renz.

Escucha el titubeo en la voz de la cazadora al momento de buscar las palabras adecuadas para responder. Siente su temerosa mirada sobre ella, similar a la que le dedica cualquier ser humano a un perro desconocido que camina a su alrededor; por más que lo intenta, no puede evitar sentir cierta simpatía por la asustadiza chica que tiembla al otro extremo de la habitación.

"¿Eso es un cazador?" Piensa con ironía.

-¿E-Estas segura?- Logra preguntar por fin, sin despegar la vista del cuerpo del sargento. Ymir, quien mira directamente hacia la pared contraria, puede sentir la sonrisa nerviosa de su diosa formarse en su hombro.

-Lo estoy- Una de las diminutas manos de Christa se cuela hasta alcanzar aquella en la que aun reposa la daga, entrelazando sus dedos tiernamente; por unos momentos necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para retener la orgullosa sonrisa que lucha por reemplazar su complicada expresión molesta -Él nunca me haría daño.

Braus arquea una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Es un chico?

Gira la mirada bruscamente, causándole un respingo inesperado a la chica que se aferra a su cuerpo. Un poderoso escalofrió recorre su columna vertebral en cuanto siente la mirada de Braus buscando en su pecho algo que se supone debería estar ahí.

-Es un soldado- Responde Christa confundida mientras acaricia su mano –¿Qué más podría ser?

Una discreta gota de sudor frio recorre su sien lentamente, mezclándose con los restos de sudor seco derramado con anterioridad ¿Sera posible? ¿Realmente los instintos de un cazador eran tan potentes como para ver detrás de una máscara que podría engañar al mismísimo demonio?

"No puede ser"

-¡C-Cierto!- Responde Sasha con temor, sintiendo la mirada del sargento clavarse en su garganta como si fuese la de un depredador cazando -¡Es una tontería!

Christa suspira confundida.

-Está bien- Interrumpe la castaña antes de permitirle tomar palabra –Pero prométeme que iras al lugar de que te hable… Todos te estaremos esperando.

Puede ver la sonrisa triste en el rostro de Christa.

-No… No todos estarán ahí.

Silencio. El silencio tenso arropa el ambiente como lo haría la amorosa madre de un recién nacido. Una vez que la cazadora se ha despedido, al menos por ahora, de su querida amiga, todo parece inundarse en silencio.

"Solo fue una interrupción" Piensa para sí misma.

No tienen ningún deseo de comenzar una conversación, no cuando aun siente los remanentes de aquella adrenalina que recorre cada una de sus venas.

Desliza entre sus manos la cuchilla que aun no se molesta en guardar.

_Mi honor es lealtad_. Esa frase está comenzando a cansarle.

-Estas aquí- Murmura inesperadamente la pequeña diosa para romper el silencio –Sabía que vendrías.

Frunce el ceño con molestia. Esa expresión de gloriosa felicidad ahora le parece tan molesta que por unos momentos desea romperla con todas sus fuerzas, destrozarla de ser necesario con tal de liberarse del abrumador sentimiento de soledad.

-¿Aquí? ¡¿Aquí?!- Pregunta irritada, tomándola inesperadamente del cuello de su camisa para tumbarla de espaldas al suelo cubierto de escombros, posicionándose sobre ella de la misma forma en la que lo hizo con la _Chica Patata_ hace algunos momentos -¿Ahora te alegra verme? ¿No intentabas huir de mí?

La cuchilla roza escalofriantemente su cuello. Está furiosa: con ella, consigo misma, con todo el mundo.

-Podría matarte justo ahora ¿Sabes?- Casi puede saborear el orgullo herido en sus propias palabras –Sabes que ese es el precio por desertar.

Pero, pese al veneno letal que parece impregnar cada una de sus oraciones, Christa se limita a acariciar su rostro dulcemente, sonriendo como lo haría el más inocente de los ángeles; descubre su cuello para darle un perfecto acceso a sus intenciones asesinas.

-Estas aquí...– Un rubor imperceptible recorre su rostro de lado a lado.

-¿Tanto deseas que te mate?- No responde, en su lugar desliza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndola a su piel.

¿Qué debería hacer? El titán en su interior, el monstruo que tortura cada uno de sus pensamientos, desea un sacrificio de sangre; desea tomarla con tanta furia descontrolada que le cueste ponerse en pie sin trastabillar.

Así que, por una vez, Ymir decide escucharlo.

Coloca a un lado su cuchilla para tomar el rostro de su diosa con ambas manos, guiándolo hasta sus labios sin pronunciar nada más; esa tensa unión recibe, para su sorpresa, una respuesta repleta de entusiasmo.

Una pequeña guerra ocurre en aquellos momentos dentro de sus bocas: tanto sus manos como sus labios pelean dramáticamente por demostrar quien ha extrañado más a quien.

-Espera- La escucha murmurar levemente entre el beso ininterrumpido. Ymir, quien no tiene la menor intención de cederle la palabra, muerde su labio inferior con moderada fuerza.

-¿Esperar?- Pregunta con ademan molesto, recorriendo la extensión de las largas piernas de la diosa de principio a fin -Ya me has hecho esperar demasiado- La diosa la mira confundida.

-Solo han sido algunas horas- No está segura de cómo reaccionar. Permite a sus labios recorrer aquel cuello tan pálido como la nieve misma, encontrando el olor de la piel de un varón desconocido.

Debe admitirlo. Esta celosa. Esta completamente celosa.

-¿Unas horas?- Muerde su cuello con más fuerza, sintiendo nuevamente aquel sabor metálico que tanto extrañaba probar –Me has tratado como un monstruo durante semanas.

Renz libera un grito ahogado que se debate entre dolor o placer; para Ymir, quien se dedica ahora mismo a dejar un sendero de marcas carmesí a través de su piel, aquel sonido resulta ser el más hermoso sobre la faz de este mundo.

-Y-Yo no...

-¿No tenias esto planeado?- Une su frente con la de ella mientras sus bruscas manos desabotonan pacientemente su camisa -¿Planeabas abandonarme? ¿No?

Libera sus pechos de cualquier barrera para acariciarlos incansablemente; muestra una sonrisa sarcástica en cuanto escucha el primero de los tantos jadeos que la noche traerá sobre ellas.

-Fue alguien ¿No es así?- Susurra a su oído –No llegaste hasta aquí tu sola.

-Mentira...

-¿Realmente quieres salvar a ese bastardo?

La reacción de la pequeña es instantánea: se tensa completamente, intentando reprimir los ligeros gemidos fugaces provocados por los ligeros roces de la rodilla de Ymir contra su intimidad.

"Bingo"

-Yo… Yo nunca…

-Entonces se trata de ti- No puede contenerse más –La hija ilegitima de una amante siendo expulsada de casa– Pese a la impresión reflejada en aquella mirada color azul cielo, sus palabras no despiertan ninguna clase de culpa; debía decirlo, debe desahogarse de la única forma que conoce.

Traza una línea invisible de besos a partir de su clavícula, recorriendo ininterrumpidamente el sendero que lleva desde su lóbulo hasta los dos firmes montículos que acaricia ferozmente; utiliza su lengua tortuosamente para recorrer su contorno.

-Porque…- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, puede ver el autentico miedo en el rostro de su diosa –Como… Tu…- Detiene sus palabras ante la cada vez más poderosa presión que ejerce su rodilla sobre su sexo.

¿Ha elegido un mal momento para tratar aquel asunto? Si. Obviamente lo ha hecho.

Pero no se arrepiente de nada; enfrentar su realidad parece ser un castigo perfecto.

-¡Oh! Di en el blanco- Baja un poco más, recorriendo con besos su plano abdomen perfecto. Mira su rostro brevemente impulsada por la curiosidad: está confundida, el resultado de aquellas sensaciones unidas es un cuadro erótico que le hace pensar seriamente que sus acciones superan por mucho a sus palabras –Escuche accidentalmente cierta conversación en cierta iglesia de Berlín.

Entrecortados. Jadeantes. Los murmullos extasiados de su diosa le hacen cada vez más difícil mantener aquella expresión indiferente que necesita; traga saliva duramente, debe continuar.

-La heredera de cierta casa importante nacida fuera del matrimonio, lo que la hace inaceptable para ellos- Retira lentamente aquella molesta falda tan larga, desgarrando parte en el proceso –El tipo de conversación que ningún desconocido debería escuchar.

Recorre sus piernas lentamente, usando la daga que se ha negado a envainar. Roza con su filo sus perfectos muslos, haciendo presión de vez en cuando para liberar un delgado hilo del líquido carmesí que tanto la hace enloquecer.

-Ellos creían que todo sería más sencillo si fuese asesinada de algún modo- Presiona el mango del arma contra la húmeda ropa interior de su diosa, como si tratase de introducirlo de algún modo en su interior –Por lo menos si renunciase a su nombre para vivir una vida normal… Y la chica de la que ellos hablaban lo hizo.

La siente estremecerse fuertemente a su merced, desconociendo si es por el miedo de verse descubierta en medio de una situación tan comprometedora o, simplemente, como una reacción física ante los estímulos que, incluso al propio sargento, causan ciertas sensaciones en un lugar prohibido.

-No te preocupes- Besa suavemente la cara interna de su muslo, concentrado en recorrer con su lengua las pequeñas heridas que ella misma ha trazado -No tengo intención de decírselo a nadie.

-Entonces…- Su voz la motiva a observarla detenidamente: cubre su rostro con timidez, en un intento desesperado por ocultar el sonrojo que amenaza por declarar su derrota -¿Me arrestaste solo para encontrarme?- No se resiste, nunca ha opuesto resistencia -¿Por qué ir tan lejos?

-No lo sé- Responde Ymir en un gruñido ronco, retirando lentamente la ropa interior que le impide tener a la chica completamente a su merced; recorre con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo de principio a fin. Es hermosa. Simplemente hermosa –Tal vez porque somos similares.

-¿Lo somos?- Pregunta Christa.

-No- Sonríe sarcásticamente –No lo somos.

Acaricia su humedad detenidamente, disfrutando el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos con aquella suave y cálida piel; ahora no le interesa mucho la fluidez de la conversación, tan solo quiere escuchar sus exóticos gemidos.

-Yo, Ymir, jamás he renunciado a mi nombre ¡Eso es tan bueno como perder!- Toma entre sus dedos la funda del arma entre sus manos, disfrutando en cada momento el poema de curiosidad, miedo y éxtasis en el que se ha convertido el rostro de su amante; en este punto, ambas han olvidado completamente cómo empezó todo aquello, no recuerdan más que sus propios cuerpos y su calor -¿Y qué hiciste tu?

La siente temblar al sentir como la punta de aquella funda roza su entrada, colándose entre su piel para buscar la calidez de su interior; una lagrima pequeña pero expectante recorre su rostro lentamente.

"Es hora"

-¡Te rendiste!- Hace oídos sordos ante su grito ahogado al introducir la mitad de aquella funda de golpe en su interior -¿Quieres que esos bastardos se alegren? ¡¿Eh?!

No le responde, limitándose a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Ymir, con un extraño sentimiento de excitación culposa, desciende para lamer el punto del placer de la rubia, sintiendo como sus delgados dedos se enredan torpemente en su cabello castaño.

¿Desea que siga? ¿Desea que pare?

-Si lo deseas, puedes cambiar tu destino- Introduce completamente el objeto sin darle tiempo alguno para acostumbrarse a él.

Mentiras. ¿Como se atreve a hablarle de mentiras cuando la mitad de su vida depende de ellas?

Comienza a mover el objeto en un rápido vaivén, como si desease recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-Y-Ymir- Escucha entre gemidos vacilantes; ese sensual sonido, sumado a los intentos de su diosa para atraer sus labios a su sexo, le motiva a mover velozmente la funda, rozando con sus dientes el clítoris de la sumisa mujer.

Lame todo lo que queda a su alcance mientras aumenta la potencia de las embestidas; la mirada azul de Christa se encuentra nublada por la visión de deseos prohibidos.

-Mi nombre es Ymir, ¡Ese es mi castigo contra el mundo!- Su aliento hace estragos en la resistencia de Renz quien, usando sus ultimas fuerzas, la atrae a sus labios nuevamente, besandola con furia; Ymir toma la oportunidad, sintiendo a la rubia tensarse mas y mas, aumentando las embestidas al limite de lo posible.

-¡Ymir!- Grita su nombre en medio del beso, aferrándose a su cuello con tanta fuerza que hace estragos la pulcritud de su camisa.

Siente la tension entre sus piernas, acompanada del delicado líquido que emana como una evidencia inminente; ha terminado.

Sus dedos reemplazan a la funda luego de alcanzado el éxtasis, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro como si explorasen un área que conocen muy bien.

Christa respira agitadamente bajo ella, aferrándose a aquella zona entre su hombro y su cuello; el sargento no se molesta en moverse más de lo necesario, sabe que no le agrada ser vista a los ojos luego de alcanzar la intensa plenitud.

-Tu ordenaste mi captura- Pronuncia debilmente mientras se aferra a su cuerpo -¿Querías que fuéramos amigos?

Detiene su respiracion, intentado asimilar lo que su diosa acaba de decir.

Ve en retrospectiva cosas que nunca se hubiese molestado en analizar por si misma, desde el inicio de sus tratos con la familia Reiss hasta su alistamiento en las fuerzas de la _Schutzstaffel_; una sonrisa nerviosa cruza su semblante en el momento que sienta a la diosa en su regazo.

-No... Por supuesto que no- Christa asiente, tomándose un tiempo para besar sus labios tranquilamente.

-E-Es raro pero... Eso me alegra- Siente sus temblorosas manos sobre el nudo de su corbata, deshaciendolo con maestría.

-¿Tanto te repugno?- Christa niega con un discreto rubor en su rostro.

-No quiero ser solo una amiga- Sus delgados dedos recorren el sendero marcado por sus botones, deshaciendo los primeros dos.

Ymir, quien puede sentir perfectamente las intenciones tras su mirada, aparta sus manos con algo de brusquedad.

-No...

-¿Porque?- Murmura Renz con la mirada vidriosa, el sargento toma su barbilla delicadamente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Porque el día que decida revelarte mi secreto- Besa su frente mientras muestra una de sus celebres sonrisas maliciosas -Tu reclamarás tu verdadero nombre y vivirás bajo el.

¿Debería Christa estar molesta con ella? Definitivamente. Debería odiarla por tomarla de un modo tan rudo; en su lugar, con un semblante serio, se limita a asentir, antes de unirse en un ansiado abrazo.

Ymir olfatea el dulce olor de su diosa, con la esperanza de no olvidarlo nunca más.

-¿Sabes?- Le dice Christa mientras acaricia su cabello con dulzura -No me gustó verte tan cerca de Sasha.

Ymir ríe escandalosamente, uniendo sus frentes.

-¿Celosa?

-Puedo estarlo si quiero.

-Entonces yo también.

Permanecen así, en silencio, hasta que el sueño comienza a afectar la conciencia de ambas; limitándose a abrazarla estrechamente contra su pecho.

Sonríe sarcasticamente al observar la funda de su daga empapada de la esencia de Renz, sintiendo su respiración acompasada en su regazo.

La protegerá. Debe protegerla esta noche.

Quien sabe cuando volverían a reunirse de aquella forma; después de todo, no regresarán juntas a casa.


	14. Refugio

**Notas**: ¡Oh! Llevo tanto tiempo escribiendo capítulos medianamente largos que este me ha parecido realmente corto.

¡Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Sin ustedes esta historia nunca hubiese llegado hasta aquí, cada uno de ellos me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Les recuerdo a todos que he creado un **Blog** ( jaynestark . tumblr . com) en el que estoy subiendo varias cosas referentes a la historia, entre ellas un pequeño drabble dedicado a Annie Leonhardt.

Ese Blog es dedicado a ustedes, así que si les interesa que escriba sobre algún otro personaje, no duden en decírmelo.

Como siempre, espero que este capítulo no los defraude ¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII - Refugio**

Cuando Christa Renz despierta, se encuentra sola en un vertedero de cenizas y oscuridad.

"¿Dónde?" Se pregunta comprensiblemente angustiada.

Mira a su alrededor, comprendiendo poco o nada de lo que hace en un lugar tan deplorable; revisa cada detalle en las paredes cubiertas de restos carbonizados de papel tapiz que en otro tiempo albergaron alegres colores, intentando encontrar en ellos una mínima idea de su paradero o, de ser posible, de su destino inmediato.

Busca. Busca. Vuelve a buscar. Busca incansablemente hasta que la escalofriante cabeza tiznada de un ciervo la saluda con su mirada mortuoria. Esta disecado. Es el trofeo de un cazador.

-¿Sasha?- Pregunta varias veces, esperando en vano escuchar la alegre voz de la _Chica Patata_ rogando por un trozo de pan.

Nada. Silencio.

-¿Ymir?- Prueba llamar esta vez.

Ymir. Ymir. Ymir. Su eco repite aquel nombre innumerables ocasiones como si fuese una súplica, como si se tratase del rezo a una poderosa deidad que supera los límites de la cordura humana.

Pero nada responde, ni aun aquella deidad.

Estaba soñando. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior debieron haber sido simples sueños.

-¿Ymir?- Repite nuevamente.

_Ymir_. Responde su propia voz una vez más.

No le sorprende. Realmente no le sorprende que todo lo ocurrido en aquella casa abandonada fuera un anatema utilizado en su contra.

Lo único que realmente logra sorprenderle es lo mucho que eso duele.

Aun sentada en el helado suelo mira hacia abajo, hacia sí misma, comprobando que cada una de sus prendas se encuentra en el lugar que le corresponde; lo único que puede imaginar es que el sueño debió vencerla poco después de la partida de Reiner.

¿Sasha? ¿Ymir? Fueron una carta de amor a su subconsciente. Nada más.

-Nada más- Su mirada se nubla por un torrente cristalino que se desborda al encontrarse cara a cara con la cruel realidad: pese a sus buenos deseos, lo más probable es que su querida amiga este muerta, en cuanto a Ymir… Posiblemente Reiner hubiese tenido razón.

La utilizó. La utilizó como si se tratase de una reemplazable prostituta.

Como su padre utilizó a su madre hace mucho tiempo.

Como la prisionera que realmente es.

"Realmente nunca lograste escapar de Dachau" Se burla cruelmente su propio lado oscuro "¿Qué esperabas obtener de todo esto? ¿Un beso de buenos días de los labios de un nazi?"

Christa, enfrascada en un cruel sentimiento de soledad, abraza sus rodillas intentando mantener la calma. Sonríe para sí misma.

-Así es- Dice en voz alta, en un simple susurro que las paredes no pueden devolver –Precisamente eso esperaba.

Es estúpido ¿No?

Esperar un cariñoso gesto de buena voluntad de parte de uno de aquellos soldados al servicio de un régimen fundado en cimientos de muerte; antes de juzgarla recuerden: si mantener la esperanza es una señal de estupidez, entonces Christa Renz felizmente se considera una estúpida.

Relaja su cuerpo de la misma manera en que lo haría un condenado a muerte al darse cuenta que todo ha terminado; mira al techo como si en él se guardaran las únicas respuestas existentes a su situación.

¿Qué puede hacer?

¿A dónde puede ir?

¿Dónde puede refugiarse?

Está claro que Reiner no va a regresar; el soldado gentil que le suplicó un poco de su confianza se ha esfumado con la misma facilidad con la que apareció en el pórtico al que nunca regresará.

Se ha ido. Su última esperanza se ha ido.

Pero, pese a que el poderoso soldado rubio representaba su pase garantizado a un futuro mejor, nunca se arrepentirá de haber rechazado cualquiera de sus ofertas.

Después de todo, una vida al lado de Reiner Braun nunca podría ser un refugio.

Sería una mentira.

"No me ama" Respira profundamente sumergida en sus reflexiones "Tampoco lo amo a él"

¿Desde cuándo algo tan efímero como el amor se convirtió en algo tan relevante en su vida?

Si, ama a todos y cada uno de sus amigos por igual, pero el sentimiento al que se refiere en esta ocasión es mucho más intenso que eso.

Limpia delicadamente el sudor de su frente, asegurándose se no ensuciar su rostro con los restos negruzcos de hollín que han impregnado sus manos. Debe irse de inmediato.

"Debo ir a casa"

Traga el último nudo fortuito en su garganta antes de tomar el impulso necesario para ponerse en pie; intenta levantarse…

Y cae al suelo.

-¡Dios!- Murmura lastimeramente, retorciéndose ante la extraña sensación que invade el centro de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse con propiedad.

Duele. Duele mucho.

Traga saliva. Se arma con todo el valor que es capaz de reunir para intentarlo de nueva cuenta; toma el impulso necesario y, envuelta en un manto de sufrimiento, logra ponerse en pie.

¿Que fue eso?

Con temor reflejado en sus movimientos, comienza a palpar su cuerpo en busca del origen de aquellas oleadas mortales: sus pequeñas manos recorren sus pechos, su vientre y sus muslos sin obtener algún resultado útil.

Durante algunos segundos, un pensamiento fugaz parece sembrar intriga en su conciencia.

"Podría ser…"

Una de sus manos, impulsada mas por curiosidad que por el deseo de una respuesta, se escabulle bajo la tela de su falda a través de su piel; recorre temerosamente su intimidad hasta que ahí, en el centro exacto de su prohibida cavidad femenina, encuentra el doloroso remolino que mengua sus capacidades.

Sus dedos, una vez retirados de aquel sitio, se encuentran cubiertos de una capa sutil de sus propios fluidos acompañados de una cantidad tan mínima de sangre que no puede ser natural. Recuerdos extraños se aglutinan en su cabeza como una lo haría una avalancha en el Everest: un hombre, un arma, dolor, placer.

-¿Ymir?- Prueba llamarle nuevamente con esperanza renacida en su voz, recorriendo a pasos pequeños el camino que lleva a lo que queda de la entrada principal.

Una gota de sudor recorre su frente con cada paso que da; recuerda haber recorrido cientos de veces aquella habitación en compañía de Sasha, pero nunca antes lo había hecho siendo víctima de un dolor similar al que provocarían cientos de alfileres albergados entre sus piernas.

"Un poco más" Se dice a si misma haciendo un último esfuerzo para abalanzarse sobre la puerta, siendo inmediatamente cegada por los faroles y el preámbulo de la luz del Sol.

-¿Qué ocurre, Diosa?- Le habla aquella voz burlesca que tanto conoce en cuanto pone un pie en el exterior -¿Demasiado intenso para ti?

Siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al reconocer completamente la silueta que espera de pie en el pórtico de la casa Braus; no puede evitar notar lo apuesto que se ve con aquel porte descuidado que lo haría pasar por una persona normal si tan solo esa esvástica no se aferrara a su brazo.

-Creí que nunca despertarías- Comenta el soldado de cabello largo mientras da la última gran calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo contra el muro –Dormías como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Ymir…

Desciende por los escalones del pórtico, asegurándose que el punzante dolor no la haga caer; Ymir, sin previo aviso, la atrae cuidadosamente a sus brazos.

-Tu andar es peculiar- Se burla el hombre mientras une sus frentes con delicadeza –Supongo que debí ser mas gentil contigo, ¡Casi te parto es dos!

Puede ver el sol a espaldas del soldado que olfatea su cuello, escucha el cantico de las coloridas aves silvestres que la hacen olvidar su temporada interminable entre los graznidos de cuervos con la barriga llena.

Todo es tan hermoso. Tan irreal. Tan colorido en comparación con la prisión monocromática en la que creía haber pasado una vida.

No sabe si reír o llorar.

Así que decide hacer ambas cosas.

-¿Christa?- La llama la rasposa voz de Ymir -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

La pequeña rubia se limita a limpiar con el dorso de su mano las pequeñas lágrimas que han logrado escapar de su control, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa antes de volver a refugiarse alegremente entre sus brazos.

-Creí que nunca más te volvería a ver- Ymir le sonríe ampliamente.

Con cuidado, sus manos enguantadas sostienen su barbilla, apoderándose ferozmente de sus labios ansiosos.

Aquel beso, pese a impregnarse del inquietante sabor del tabaco, despierta en la diosa una alegría infantil que creía haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo; sus brazos desesperados se ciñen alrededor del cuello del hombre mientras que este sostiene su figura firmemente; un pequeño jadeo escapa de su garganta al sentir como el aire entra nuevamente a sus pulmones.

Por un momento, aquel contacto tan íntimo deja en carne viva el nublado corazón de Renz; además del irremediable ardor en su invadido sexo, una presión peculiar ha decidido quemar de lleno su pecho.

Le quema por dentro. Desea ahogarla por fuera.

Entonces, en el momento que siente como Ymir atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes, aquello que tanto lucha por retener decide apoderarse de su voz, despertando en su mente la imagen de una horca en espera de sellar su final.

-Te amo.

Abre los ojos de par en par, descubriendo que ha desencadenado una reacción similar en aquel rostro que la observa con sorpresa; sus miradas, repletas de arrepentimiento, se encuentran por un lapso indeterminablemente largo hasta tensarse por completo.

Christa, más nerviosa de lo que ha estado nunca, traga hondo antes de atreverse a pronunciar algo más.

-Y-Ymir- Dice entrecortadamente- ¿He dicho algo malo?

No es su culpa, aquellas palabras escaparon solas de su control con la misma velocidad en que lo harían un par de culebras nadando en la corriente. Ymir, antes de permitirle decir algo más, la aparta de sí para darle la espalda.

-Debemos irnos- Dice en medio de carraspeos al atravesar los escombros que obstaculizan su camino a la acera –Mas te vale que estés lista pronto.

Nunca le dirige la mirada, mucho menos le sonríe amablemente.

La pequeña rubia juega con sus dedos un momento, concentrándose en las grietas o los trozos de carbón dispersados bajo sus pies; aquellas palabras, aunque ordinarias en alguien indiferente, han caído sobre su corazón como un balde de agua fría, destinado a devolverla a la realidad.

Con sus dedos jugando entre sí, asiente.

"¿Qué esperabas?" Escucha decir nuevamente a su lado oscuro "¿_Un_ _'También yo'_?"

Christa siente que volverá a llorar.

"Precisamente eso esperaba"

No le hace falta mucho tiempo, tan solo se toma unos minutos para arreglar su cabello antes de estar lista otra vez; Ymir le espera sobre su motocicleta en completo silencio, terminándose su tercer cigarrillo en lo que va del día.

-Eso te hará mal- Le regaña intentando parecer severa, él parece no escucharla.

-Sube- Le ordena sin mirarla, firmemente, mientras pisa los restos de la inocente droga.

Sin reír o llorar, sino con una irremediable expresión de resignación y disgusto, Christa camina hacia el vehículo encendido, montándose en la parte trasera de una forma que garantice mantener segura aquella zona tan sensible entre sus piernas.

-Sostente- Asiente en silencio, buscando a sus costados zonas de agarre en la estructura de la maquina que le den buen soporte a su peso; Ymir gruñe con molestia, tomando bruscamente sus dos manos -¡Maldita sea! ¡Sostente!

Sin advertencia previa, envuelve su propia cintura con los frágiles brazos de la diosa antes de arrancar a toda velocidad.

El viento choca violentamente contra su rostro; el rugir de la maquinaria, tan fuerte que apenas le permite escuchar sus pensamientos, es tan sobrecogedor que la hacen preguntarse seriamente como es que Ymir puede considerarla un vehículo perfecto.

Christa, aun afectada por la conversación anterior, hace lo imposible para no palpar los marcados músculos del soldado a través de la delgada capa de tela de su camisa, pero aquello resulta imposible cuando la creciente velocidad amenaza por derribarla de espaldas contra el concreto.

Le es difícil deducir que es más doloroso: si las punzadas de dolor que recorren su cuerpo cada que la motocicleta da un salto inesperado o la perturbadoramente repentina indiferencia de Ymir; cuando el ruidoso vehículo salta, el dolor la hace aferrarse con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante lo que, por consiguiente, lo hace tensarse, produciéndole más dolor.

¿Cómo explicar los sentimientos que la abruman en estos momentos?

Pese a las contradictorias condiciones de su nacimiento, el hecho de provenir de una familia de ortodoxas creencias religiosas logró inculcar a la pequeña Historia Reiss de algo que la sociedad suele llamar _virtud_.

Virtud. Ese lado de la consciencia humana para el que cualquier actividad que represente la más mínima satisfacción carnal es motivo de deshonra.

Si, pese a las nauseabundas acciones de su padre, el sexo siempre fue un tema prohibido para la familia Reiss.

Sexo. La sola palabra le sigue incomodando hasta la actualidad.

Por supuesto que su prolongada virginidad no la ha convertido en una campesina ignorante, conocía su verdadero significado mucho antes de practicarlo por sí misma, por ello, la cara del sexo que Ymir le muestra día a día resulta ser diferente a la que ella conocía y esperaba.

Después de todo, ellos nunca se han convertido en un solo ser.

Si, la posee de formas tan diversas que siempre espera algo nuevo (Lo ha hecho durante innumerables noches enteras), pero la deliciosa sensación invasora de sus dedos no se compara al dolor que le ha provocado la funda de la daga al lacerar su interior. Según tiene entendido, el _volverse uno_ implica una invasión más profunda.

Pero eso, hacer el amor, solo ocurre cuando los amantes cuentan con un vinculo fortalecido por el amor y la confianza mutua.

¿Cómo mas podría ser un acto destinado al nacimiento de un nuevo ser?

Por supuesto que está completamente dispuesta a permitirle a su sargento penetrar en su interior (Constantemente ha fantaseado en secreto con el nacimiento de una niña de cabello castaño, ojos azules y pecas), pero en lo que a Ymir respecta… Una de las condiciones no se han cumplido del todo.

¿La confianza? ¿El amor? ¿Ambas? No desea saberlo.

Esconde su rostro tímidamente en la espalda del hombre, siente como su aroma impregna su piel y, en el fondo, desea que permanezca para siempre.

No tiene la menor idea de adonde se dirigen en esos precisos momentos, mucho menos conoce el porqué, pero el hecho de ver nuevamente las calles de la cuidad le producen cierta nostalgia.

En el fondo quisiera desear que la indiferente República de Weimar nunca hubiese dado paso a las podridas ideologías que el nacionalsocialismo sembró en Alemania; de haber sido así, miles de personas nunca habrían muerto.

Marco. El simple hecho de recordar a su amigo la hace sentir más egoísta de lo que desearía.

Porque, pese a que aquello hubiese evitado tantas de las tragedias que tuvo el infortunio de presenciar, nunca le hubiese permitido conocer a Ymir.

Ymir. Su Ymir.

Lo sostiene con fuerza, convirtiendo un tenso agarre en un abrazo gentil, el cual logra relajar los músculos del soldado como lo haría una flauta al encantar a la más peligrosa de las bestias.

Christa (También Historia antes que ella) siempre ha sido un alma repleta de sinceridad, por ello le cuesta poco o, prácticamente, nada aceptar que sus sentimientos hacia aquella persona de sádicos instintos han superado por mucho el límite de lo físico.

Siente como su calor se convierte en el refugio perfecto para sus emociones; si, como si su corazón se hubiese vuelto completamente loco, aquello que tanto temía sucedió por fin.

Se ha enamorado perdidamente de Ymir.

Realmente no le sorprende en lo más mínimo, no es la primera vez que considera la idea, pero si la primera en que la acepta como una realidad.

Posiblemente Reiner tenga razón, posiblemente ella solo sea un juguete destinado a romperse tarde o temprano pero, pese a aquella dolorosa sensación de vacío ante su indiferencia, la solo idea no le molesta del todo.

Ella haría lo que fuera por él, moriría de ser necesario.

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunta Ymir de pronto con notoria curiosidad.

-En ti- Responde con una sonrisa tímida, descubriendo que resulta mucho más fácil aceptarlo en voz alta luego de hacerlo para sí misma -En que te amo.

Ymir chasquea la lengua.

-No sabes lo que dices.

Lo sabe perfectamente. Lo que no sabe es si son los primeros rayos del amanecer o su propia esperanza los que la hacen percibir un ligero rubor cubriendo cada una de aquellas pecas.

El camino que recorren no parece ser demasiado extenso, pero si confuso e insatisfactorio. Con el ligero dolor entre sus piernas aun torturándola, intenta identificar cada uno de los callejones estrechos que atraviesan incansablemente, calculando el tiempo mediante la luz solar.

No se necesita ser un genio para saberlo: están andando en círculos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunta para romper el silencio, obteniendo en respuesta una simple oración.

-Deberías saberlo.

-¿A casa?- Ymir guarda silencio. Algo anda mal.

Luego de varios minutos de calles estrechas, su camino desemboca en un amplio terreno baldío que custodia los alrededores de un condominio en condiciones precarias. El sol, en ese entonces, se encuentra en el centro exacto del cielo.

-Mediodía- Murmura Christa al sentir la motocicleta detenerse; comienza a preguntarse si todos los acontecimientos importantes en su vida están destinados a suceder en aquella hora.

Hay solo una puerta de hierro en aquel edificio obviamente abandonado, una que parece no haber sido forzada jamás; el sargento, sin mucho entusiasmo, desciende del vehículo para acercarse lentamente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunta Christa.

-Te lo he dicho- Responde Ymir después de un rato en silencio -Deberías saberlo.

Busca en su memoria. Intenta encontrar algún indicio referente a ese lugar en vano; siempre fue cosa de Eren o de Jean el buscar problemas en sitios como este, no de ella.

Observa atentamente como Ymir toca cuidadosamente a la puerta de hierro, no sin antes asegurarse que nadie estuviese espiando a la distancia. Golpea la puerta con su puño. Una vez. Otra vez. Otra más. En total, Christa cree escuchar siete golpes.

-_Llama a la puerta siete veces_- Recuerda haberle escuchado decir a Sasha la noche anterior –_Así sabremos que eres tu quien quiere entrar_.

Ahora lo recuerda. Recuerda todo perfectamente.

-Sasha- Murmura como una gran revelación -¿Cómo es que tu…?

-La idiota de tu amiga volvió en la madrugada muerta de preocupación- Responde Ymir golpeando suavemente el suelo con su talón en un gesto de impaciencia –Tuve que... Persuadirla… Para que soltara información sobre su escondite.

-¿Persuadir?

-Persuadir. Amenazar. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!

-Ymir- Le llama con voz temblorosa, buscando la mirada marrón del sargento -No habrá consecuencias para ellos ¿Verdad?

Ymir, por primera vez en todo el recorrido, la mira a los ojos.

-Tienes mi palabra.

Había muchas cosas que deseaba decirle y muchas más que debía escuchar, pero el simple hecho de mirarlo a los ojos termina con cada una de ellas, hundiéndola en un lugar de su pecho al que le cuesta trabajo acceder.

Camina hacia él con cuidado, previendo cualquier acción defensiva que pueda realizar; una de sus manos, delicadamente se posa en su rostro, acariciándolo, recorriendo sus pecas como lo hacía cuando estaban en casa,

Ahora todo es tan diferente. Ahora lo ama.

Él es su refugio, y hará todo lo posible para llegar a ser el de él.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, Armin Arlert apareció al otro lado de la puerta.


	15. Demencia

**Notas**: Esta ha sido la semana más ocupada que he tenido en meses, me sorprende que haya logrado terminar el capitulo…

He estado pensando: Ahora que otros personajes entraran a escena ¿Creen que deba involucrar otras parejas también? Eso podría afectar un tanto el ritmo de la historia, haciéndola más extensa de lo que aparentemente será (Queda una generosa cantidad de capítulos por delante). Espero sus opiniones.

Como siempre, los invito a visitar el **Blog** ( jaynestark . tumblr . com)

Ahí subo cosas relevantes a la historia: ilustraciones, drabbles, contesto preguntas, o lo que me pidan; a los que ya siguen, me disculpo por estar un tanto inactiva en el transcurso de esta semana, pero apenas se me ha dado tiempo para escribir.

En fin. Como siempre agradezco enormemente sus comentarios; espero contar con su opinión sobre este capítulo.

¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV - Demencia**

Descienden. Descienden. Descienden.

Pareciera que los confusos pasillos, que serpentean de un lado a otro a través de la laberíntica estructura del condominio sin nombre, descienden sutilmente, guiándoles en silencio hasta un centro oscuro, terrible y letal.

Sin duda alguna, aquel detalle había sido la razón de su repentino abandono.

Con la pobre luz de un farol encendido como única lumbrera, las escalofriantes profundidades imaginarias le recuerdan a uno de los tantos libros que su difunto abuelo solía leer, aquel donde un célebre poeta (Cuyo nombre no recuerda en ese momento) desciende hasta la profundidad del abismo para alcanzar, irónicamente, su camino al paraíso.

"Dante" Recuerda después de un rato "Su nombre era Dante"

Por unos momentos, mientras lucha por llevar algo de aire a sus cansados pulmones, se pregunta si aquel hombre, en algún punto de su _Divina Comedia_, llegó a sentir el mismo sentimiento asfixiante que estas paredes carbonizadas evocan en él.

-¡Por Dios!- Exclama la chica de facciones hermosas mientras se aproxima a él con la delicadeza de un ángel guardián- ¿Estás bien?

Respira profundamente. Cada pasillo que cruzan solo contribuye a agotarlo un poco más, haciendo que se detenga cada cierto tiempo para tomar bocanadas desesperadas de aire; la acumulación de polvo, sumado a la humedad intensa podrían representar la muerte para todo individuo con el descaro de poseer una salud delicada.

Podrían representar su muerte.

-Estoy bien- Utiliza sus pocas fuerzas para emitir ese susurro cortante, deseando que sus pulmones se acostumbren lo antes posible a las cenizas en su alrededor –Solo un poco más.

-¡Pero ni he comenzado a sudar!- Reclama a sus espaldas la voz del demonio desconocido –He recorrido marchas veraniegas mil veces más desafiantes.

-¡Termina con eso!- Aboga a su defensa el ángel guardián –Si necesitas ayuda yo podría…

-¡No!- Responde inmediatamente al continuar la marcha –Puedo hacerlo solo…

Así lo hace. Lentamente, haciendo gala de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logra recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para continuar su descenso a la profundidad de su propio mundo: hacia su demencia, hacia su gueto personal.

_Gueto_. Curioso nombre para llamar al único refugio que posee.

Se lamenta amargamente por su terrible infortunio: precisamente tenía que pasarle a él, solo a él, precisamente en la hora de su guardia.

Si, ver a la diosa con vida alegro su ser, pero su tortuosa marcha habría llegado a su fin hace eones de no estar caminando en círculos inútilmente, de no intentar despistar al demonio con pecas que se divierte a costa suya.

-¿Realmente está cansado, chico?- No responde, simplemente se limita a continuar su incesante marcha a través de pasillos sin fin.

El demonio (Que aparentemente es un varón) le desconcierta en sobremanera, tanto que se pregunta cómo es que la pequeña diosa, representación corpórea de toda bondad, se involucró con uno de esos soldados que solo respira muerte.

Cualquier otra persona hubiese preguntado directamente.

Pero Armin Arlert, al que todos conocen como un estratega nato, prefiere formular su propio escenario analítico destinado a aclarar sus propias conclusiones.

"Empecemos"

Lo primero que su mirada perspicaz encontró en su preciso análisis fue, por mucho, el detalle más perturbador que podría encontrar: el singular caminar de la pequeña Christa Renz.

-¡N-No es nada!- Respondió ella nerviosamente en el momento que decidió preguntarle por su condición –Tropecé… De mala manera…

Aunque solo fueron un par de segundos perdidos en la eternidad, puede asegurar que percibió una discreta sonrisa sobre el rostro del demonio.

"Lo hizo" Se dice a sí mismo "Se que lo hizo"

Claro que situaciones como esa no eran poco frecuentes en una época conflictiva (Había tenido el infortunio de presenciar un par de ellas una noche de Noviembre, mientras corría buscando seguridad), pero el simple hecho de imaginar que una de sus queridas amigas ha sido víctima de una violación le hace sentir como un estorbo. Como el completo inútil que realmente es.

Espera con todo su corazón que su infalible intuición este equivocada.

Su segunda observación, para genuino alivio de su alma, actúa en beneficio de su esperanza: pese a las evidencias inminentes de un abuso físico reciente, la diosa trata a aquel hombre con una dulzura tal que supera los límites de la bondad humana.

-Cuidado- La escucha murmurar precisamente al oído del hombre ciego.

-Puedo hacerlo solo- Responde él a regañadientes, aceptando de mala gana su advertencia.

En otros tiempos, el pensamiento de un soldado de alto rango adentrandose indefenso en territorio enemigo le habría parecido simplemente absurdo. Pero aquí está ahora: en medio de un laberinto de soluciones arcaicas, guiando a un miembro desarmado de las _SS_ a través de la oscuridad.

Pero, aun con aquella venda negra sobre sus ojos marrones, Armin puede sentir la penetrante mirada del soldado nazi clavándose en el centro de su espalda.

"Me observa" Traga saliva nerviosamente "Me ha estado observando"

Por supuesto que había sido el propio Armin quien insistió en inutilizar la visión de su invitado indeseable; sabe perfectamente que, pese a las infinitas protestas de Christa, aquella medida de seguridad es apropiada para garantizar la supervivencia de todo el grupo.

Buscando seguridad, palpa cuidadosamente su costado, donde lleva las armas que confiscó al soldado ciego, recorriendo cuidadosamente el mango de la hermosa cuchilla negra como si esta le hubiese pertenecido desde siempre; incluso alguien tan débil como él puede dominar bajo las circunstancias correctas.

"Es todo lo que puedo hacer"

Mira hacia atrás con cuidado, en busca de un encuentro directo con la mirada azul cielo de Christa Renz.

La diosa siempre ha irradiado un aura de amabilidad interminable pero, en esos precisos momentos, logra percibir en ella sentimientos que escapan de los límites de la simple cordialidad, sentimientos que se ven reflejados en la delicadeza con la que su mano derecha descansa sobre el costado del soldado nazi.

"¿Amor?" Piensa no sin algo de incomodidad "A Eren no le gustará esto"

Teme por el momento en que su recorrido termine, suplica internamente que Mikasa esté presente para impedir una inminente confrontación.

Eren podría entrar en uno de sus momentos de ira demencial, esos que le habían ganado el sobrenombre de _titán_ hace mucho tiempo, esos en los que nunca se sabe que pueda llegar a pasar.

-Aquí estamos- Murmura en medio de un suspiro, intentando no exponer sus preocupaciones abiertamente frente a sus invitados.

-Armin- Le llama Christa confundida –Solo veo un…

-Está aquí- Interrumpe abruptamente mientras tiene la oportunidad; no debe permitir que aquellas palabras escapen de sus labios, mucho menos debe permitir que lleguen a oídos del hombre ciego. Si lo hiciese, firmaría su sentencia de muerte –Esta justo aquí.

Lo empuja. Lo empuja lo más fuerte que puede para apartarlo del camino que deben tomar, usa todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarlo unos pocos centímetros; tomado nuevamente grandes bocanadas de aire, se recuerda a si mismo que este tipo de tareas que involucran fuerza bruta son cosa de Mikasa… O de Jean… Incluso de Sasha… No de él.

Él no es poderoso en ningún sentido físico, su único poder está en su mente.

Armin el estratega.

Armin el frágil.

Armin el enfermizo.

Armin, el inútil.

"Puedo hacerlo" Concentra un poco más de fuerza en sus brazos "Debo hacerlo"

-¿Es un armario?

De inmediato, como si todas aquellas palabras no hubiesen tenido ningún significado, detiene su tarea; es como si le hubiesen arrebatado todas sus fuerzas de golpe, tanto es así que siente como sus sudorosas manos comienzan a temblar.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta la amable voz de Christa acercándose a él rápidamente, solo entonces, comparando sus tonos de piel, se percata de su propia palidez.

-¿C-Como…?- Susurra después de un rato sumergido en el sofocante silencio, enfocando su mirada azul marino en la deslumbrante sonrisa burlona que le dedica el soldado ciego.

En la oscuridad. Solo a él.

-Puedo ayudarte- Responde mientras se abre paso hasta el rustico armario que protege la puerta oculta. Lo sabe, sabe que su venda está perfectamente bien colocada –Si lo hago perderemos menos tiempo.

Armin permanece así, inmóvil, observando con impotencia como el desconocido arrastra el pesado objeto con la facilidad con la que un niño desplazaría sus juguetes; la repentina calidez proveniente de la mano de Christa contra su helada piel lo saca de su ensoñación produciéndole escalofríos.

-¿Ves?- Le pregunta la hermosa diosa con una sonrisa –Ymir no es tan mala persona como imaginabas ¿Cierto?

Tiene razón. Es peor.

-Permíteme adivinar- Ymir, como aparentemente se llama el soldado, palpa el muro con ambas manos, olisqueándolo de vez en cuando como lo hacen los perros de caza que utiliza el III Reich para atrapar a sus presas –Tras el papel tapiz ¿Verdad? Tengo razón ¿Cierto?

Puede sentir la mirada del demonio ir en su dirección, posándose directamente sobre su propia mirada; sabe que él es la presa del demonio ciego.

-¡Impresionante!- La felicidad desbordante en aquella voz solo aumenta su inmediato pánico.

"No, Christa" Desea decirle en aquel momento "No lo comprendes"

No desea ayudarlo, basta con ver el sadismo en su enorme sonrisa para saberlo. Está jugando. Le está demostrando que todos sus intentos de retenerle son inútiles.

Le está demostrando que sus propias capacidades también lo son.

-Haz que te abran, la venda me está fastidiando.

Lo ha subestimado. Sabe que no necesitaría sudar para matarlo en cualquier momento, con o sin sus armas en su poder; sobra decir que el estratega no volvió a tocar aquellas armas nunca más.

-¿Qué estas esperando?

Se rinde. Obedece en silencio como si aquella demostración de supremacía hubiese menguado por completo las pocas fuerzas que su frágil salud le permite tener, retirando con cuidado el dañado papel tapiz para dejar al descubierto una frágil puerta de madera corriente.

En su propio tablero de ajedrez, Armin siempre ha considerado su propio intelecto como su _Rey_; pero este ha caído, sentenciando la partida que creía tener bajo control hace apenas minutos a una derrota inminente.

_Jaque mate_.

-He vuelto- Llama a la puerta siete veces, tal como lo han acordado desde el principio, no necesita esperar mucho tiempo para que alguien del otro lado abra la cerradura con movimientos rápidos e impacientes.

"Oh no…"

-¿Armin? ¿Tan pronto termino tu guardia?- Le reclama el temperamental chico de ojos verdes antes de darle la espalda, sin tomarse momento alguno para mirar a su alrededor o darle oportunidad alguna para hablar -¡Fue rápido! ¿De quién es el turno ahora? ¿De Jean?

Camina. Se adentra a las profundidades plenamente iluminadas de las habitaciones centrales esperando, por algún motivo, que el chico rubio camine tras él.

-Eren- Lo llama, mas Eren Jaeger parece no escucharlo entre el maremoto de reclamos sin sentido que solo empeoran su inestable humor –Hay algo que deberías…

-¡Dilo luego! ¡Ese holgazán cara de caballo solo nos ha traído problemas desde que le permitimos quedarse aquí!

-Eren, escucha…

-Esos perros podrían invadirnos en cualquier momento y él solo…

-Eren.

Esta vez, aunque parezca una tarea imposible, la testaruda voz del titán se hunde en su garganta para salir a la luz como un pequeño grito ahogado; no ha sido su voz, temblorosa e inútil, la que ha llamado su atención.

Fue la armoniosa voz de Christa Renz.

-¿Christa?- Es curioso pero, sin duda alguna, sorprendente. Ver su reacción es como verse a sí mismo en la superficie del agua: un curioso paradigma de sorpresa, horror y emoción totalmente ignorante de lo que esté a punto de suceder; es como ver a un ser querido retornar de la muerte -¡Christa!

"¡No grites!" Desea suplicarle en un hilo de voz "Los llamaras a todos"

Pero, antes de tener oportunidad alguna para abrir sus labios, Jaeger se abalanza sobre el frágil cuerpo de la diosa en medio de cuestionamientos demenciales, zarandeando sus hombros entre las breves pausas que dividen cada una de sus palabras compulsivas.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Contesta!

-Espera… Eren…

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

Lo maldice. Maldice internamente la arcana costumbre que posee su amigo de gritar a los cuatro vientos hasta el más insignificante de los detalles; pronto, en menos de lo que le toma a Eren hacer otra de sus pregunta, todos sus compañeros, que se encontraban dispersos en las otras habitaciones, se reúnen a su alrededor para saludar a la recién llegada.

Solo Mikasa y Sasha parecen estar conscientes del verdadero significado de aquel reencuentro.

-¡Es imposible!- Escucha decir a Jean -¡Se supone que te habían arrestado!

-Realmente lo hicieron- Responde Christa ligeramente abrumada por la cercanía de sus compañeros –Pero aquí me tienen.

-No juegues con nosotros- Reclama Connie alzando una ceja –Nadie escapa de esos lugares.

-Bueno… Realmente yo no…

-¿Es que no lo entienden?

Sin importar las diferencias existentes entre cada uno de sus amigos, Armin puede apostar con seguridad su ración mensual de comida en que todos, absolutamente todos, sintieron un escalofrío ante la repentina violencia en la mirada de Eren.

-¿Realmente No lo entienden? ¡Significa que existe una oportunidad!

Desea ferviente, con más fuerza de la que ha necesitado a lo largo de sus quince años de vida, que llegue el día en que su querido amigo se olvide de la inútil venganza; espera el día en que por fin comprenda que, aun si encuentra la forma de vencer con sus propias manos desnudas a todo el poder bélico alemán, nada lo haría volver a ver a su madre.

No. Él sabe que no tienen ninguna oportunidad.

Christa nunca podría haber escapado sola de un campo de muerte.

Escucha con temor como Eren comienza a reír, tétrico y compulsivo, inmerso en la idea de una venganza próxima.

-¡Esos perros también pueden morir! Solo necesitamos las armas correctas y…

-¿Quién?

Todas las miradas, incluso la de Eren, son llamadas por la monótona voz de Mikasa quien, al lado de Sasha, se ha mantenido al margen de un reencuentro que parece no convencerle del todo. El titán, con una mirada confundida en su normalmente molesto semblante, frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién qué?- Pregunta a su hermana adoptiva, recibiendo únicamente una silenciosa negación; la pregunta, pese a lo que todos parecían creer, no es para él.

Es para Christa.

-¿Quién...?- Repite confundida la pequeña chica rubia, encontrándose de lleno con los inexpresivos pozos oscuros que son los ojos de Ackerman.

Solo entonces parece comprenderlo, solo entonces todos parecen percatarse de la persona que espera pacientemente en el marco de la puerta, observándolos curiosamente con su descubierta mirada marrón.

Traga saliva dolorosamente y, si se concentra lo suficiente, puede escuchar a Sasha hacer lo mismo. Los han descubierto.

-Mil disculpas, esa venda me estaba destrozando los nervios- Escucha decir al demonio con esa voz ambigua a la que difícilmente puede clasificar; con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, echa un largo vistazo a su alrededor -¿Cómo se hicieron con un sitio así?

Mira discretamente a Eren, pero este parece no entender plenamente la situación: mira cuidadosamente a Sasha, pero esta solo puede temblar compulsivamente.

-¡Pero si es la _Chica Patata__!_- Observa como Ymir sonríe ampliamente al encontrarse con su mirada vidriosa; los está retando, los reta sobre su propio tablero.

Christa, quien solo gesticula movimientos nerviosos, toma al soldado del brazo para atraerlo, de mala gana, a su cuerpo.

"¿Habrán discutido?" Se pregunta Armin en un insólito e inoportuno momento de lucidez.

-Su nombre es Ymir- Lo presenta ante sus compañeros con voz temblorosa, haciendo un obvio sobreesfuerzo para que luzca como una presentación normal –Es quien me ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo.

_Proteger_. Armin desearía conocer el significado actual de aquella palabra.

-¿Ymir?- Repite Jean incrédulo al retroceder un par de pasos con la expresión desencajada, comprendiendo poco o nada de la persona de arrogancia detestable.

-Ya lo has oído- Una de aquellas poderosas manos enguantadas (Que seguramente habría matado cantidades innumerables de personas como ellos en el pasado) se cierne descaradamente sobre la cintura de Christa, provocándole un violento rubor.

-Christa- Escucha murmurar a Mikasa –Ven aquí.

Pero ella no obedece, simplemente se limita a desviar la mirada a una de las solitarias esquinas de la habitación, temblando como una hoja.

-Ven… Ahora…

Silencio. Durante largo rato todo queda en silencio.

-E-Es una broma ¿Verdad?- Murmura Connie en medio de un tartamudeo nervioso, retrocediendo lentamente –Quiero decir ¿Realmente traes a un nazi contigo? ¡¿Es enserio?!

-¿Sorprendido?- El soldado abraza a la chica con aquella sonrisa imperturbable, paseando una de sus manos peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos –Enano.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!- Pese a sus provocaciones, ni aun Springer, quien se encuentra notoriamente molesto e incomodo, se dispone a actuar; en el fondo, Armin agradece aquella negligencia con todo su corazón.

-¡Armin!- Lo llama Jean sin previo aviso -¡¿Por qué lo has traído hasta aquí?!

-Y-Yo no…

-¡Es mi culpa!- Braus interrumpe su pobre justificación para presentar la suya, con su rostro envuelto en un manto de temor –Yo… ¡Yo fui la que…!

-¡Basta!- El grito inesperado hace callar todas las protestas existentes: nadie, absolutamente nadie hubiese imaginado que la pequeña Christa pudiera gritar de esa manera.

"Diosa" Ni el propio Armin, que siempre ha poseído una inmensa capacidad de autocontrol, puede retener aquel pensamiento en cuanto la observa dar un paso al frente, abriendo sus brazos para proteger al soldado con su propia humanidad.

-¡Terminen con esto ahora!

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!- Jean ríe nerviosamente, como si se tratase de alguna broma sofisticada que no lograra comprender del todo -¿Acaso has perdido la razón?

-No ha hecho nada malo.

Se mantiene tranquila, neutral, en espera de lo que pueda venir; por otro lado, mientras todos se encuentran enfrascados en aquel sutil enfrentamiento, Armin concentra su atención únicamente en Eren, quien se acerca a él en completo silencio.

-¿E-Eren? ¿Estás bien?- Murmura preocupado, observando a su mejor amigo de pie frente a él, hundido en un reflexivo silencio.

-¡¿Qué?!- Escucha a Jean gritar a lo lejos -¡¿Has olvidado lo que esos bastardos le hicieron a Marco?!

-¡¿Olvidas que yo vi a Marco ese día?! ¡Culpas a un hombre por el pecado de mil!

-¿Eren…?- Esta vez se acerca un poco más, lo suficiente para lograr escuchar los compulsivos susurros que escapan de sus labios.

-Los matare a todos…

-¡No defiendas a ese sin vergüenza! ¡¿Acaso te agrada que te toque tan descaradamente?!

-¡Jean!

-¡¿Por qué me gritas a mí, Sasha?! ¡Ella es la que nos está traicionando! ¡Está traicionando la memoria de Marco!

-Yo nunca...

-¡Eren!

Nunca imaginó, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas, que la situación fuese a acabar de esa manera. Apenas puede dar la alarma necesaria antes de que el pequeño objeto metálico corte el aire a gran velocidad; nunca imaginó que, pese a su sospechoso silencio, el rencoroso titán le arrebatara el arma que resguardaba en su cinturón para utilizarla en contra de su dueño.

-¡Los matare a todos!

Rozando el cuello de Connie; rasgando la manga de Sasha; pasando sobre la cabeza de Christa; destrozando la esvástica en el brazo del soldado; la bala solo fue una borrosa sombra en la habitación.

-¡Ymir!

La voz de Christa es lo único que Armin escucha antes de que Eren hale nuevamente el gatillo.


End file.
